


Friend of a Friend

by Thebiwife



Series: La familia Corday-Sánchez Léon [1]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Breastfeeding, British Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canonical Character Death, Catholic Guilt, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, Medication, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Spanish Speaking Character(s), Threesome - F/F/M, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 67,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife
Summary: A friend of a friend of Dr. Corday moves to Chicago from England, and the two find they have lots in common.
Relationships: Abby Lockhart & Original Character, Abby Lockhart/Original Character, Elizabeth Corday/Original Character, Kerry Weaver & Original Character, Sandy Lopez & Original Character, Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver
Series: La familia Corday-Sánchez Léon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926409
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. viuda (noun, feminine); widow

**Author's Note:**

> Set towards the end of s9.
> 
> Continued work in progress so a lot of chapters have been edited after they were initially published - largely for clarity of reading but some things have been changed for continuity as I have now finished the series, although events will diverge from the canon throughout this fic
> 
> As of January 2021 I have begun separating out some parts of this fic into other fics within the series, to streamline for the reader and help make me happier with the (unruly) form it has taken thus far. Please bear with me and if you have any comments on the form or anything else please do leave a comment or send me an ask at milficwriter.tumblr.com

"Robert?" Elizabeth said, knocking tentatively on the glass by _Post-Surgery Recovery Room 6_ printed in black bold letters.

"Lizzie, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dr. Romano, never as friendly in manner as you may expect considering how familiar he behaved around his colleagues, was the only person here in Chicago that ever called her _Lizzie_.

It was kind of hard to believe that when Elizabeth had done her five years of Medicine at University in London that was all she'd _ever_ been known as. Damned Brits and their penchant for nicknaming everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Corday asked her colleague and former boss, smiling sympathetically.

"Well you tend to skip the post-amputation PTSD when you've previously lost the reattached limb in a freak helicopter accident. What do you want Lizzie?" he asked her, dryly, yet still loving any attention he got from her. Romano himself liked to take credit for Elizabeth's success as a surgeon at Chicago's County General, considering her a protégée of his to some extent. There may, it seemed to Elizabeth at least, have been other feelings at play there.

"Don't tell me that even when you're on bed rest you're not in the mood for visitors?" Elizabeth was trying to forget his declaration of love for her the last time she'd seen him. In his rather more lucid state he was either choosing not to mention it or, as it appeared more likely, wasn't even aware he'd told her his feelings for her.

"You want something. I can tell."

"A tiny favour. I've had a call from an old friend, back in Sussex. I just wondered if there was an opening for a desk clerk down in the ER? A friend of a friend is soon to be new in town and seeking employment, her job offer fell through last minute and she needs to have something lined up to secure her visa."

"Can you vouch for her? She needs a so-called specialism for us to sponsor her."

"I don't know her personally, no, we were both at University with a mutual friend. But she is bilingual, English/Spanish."

"We could probably use a Spanish speaker. Ok, she's in, get what you need from Personnel then ask Weaver to sign the paperwork."

"You don't need to sign off on it?"

"Bed rest. No admin for me."  
  


* * *

  
Elizabeth usually felt palpitations on the mere idea of going to Dr. Weaver's office. It was a miracle she hadn't suffered an aneurysm since she was now acting Chief of Staff, and as a result, Elizabeth's boss. It's not that they hadn't ever got along, they had been close-ish at times. Sadly, female doctors at their level weren't best placed to be forming friendships. Even since Elizabeth cut down her hours after her husband, Dr. Mark Greene, passed away the previous year, social life had been on the back burner while she was single-handedly raising a three-year-old. And the social life she did have didn't prioritise time with Kerry Weaver.

"Come in," Kerry muttered, barely looking up from her desk as Elizabeth opened the door. "Elizabeth, what can I do for you?"

"Robert sent me, we have a candidate for the ER Clerk position who needs an H-1B Visa, are you able to sign this..." Elizabeth looked at the ream of paperwork she'd been handed by the Human Resources department "I-129H... to send to USCIS."

"I didn't realise we hired from overseas."

"We don't usually, but a bilingual graduate does qualify as specialist and Robert agreed we could use her."

Kerry took the form and signed it, looking over the forms. "Robert had you doing his admin while he's on medical leave?"

"Actually, it's more of a favour for a friend."

"You know this... _Marta León Sánchez_." Kerry's pronunciation was better than Elizabeth could have ever attempted.

"She's a friend of a friend."

Kerry nodded. "Well I just hope she's more reliable than Jerry Markovic."  
  


* * *

  
As her daughter Ella slept, Elizabeth spent that evening packing up a few boxes of Rachel's stuff that she'd left behind following Mark's funeral about six months back. She felt bad for clearing out her step-daughter's bedroom, especially now that it was well worn-in - she'd lived with them for a few moths on the run up to Mark's death. While it will always be the case that Rachel would have a home here with her step-mom and half-sister if she ever needed it, it made more sense for Elizabeth to have a guest room that was fit for human habitation, especially as her nanny had crashed on the floor of the nursery with Ella the last few times she'd had to cover late into the night. Her reduction in hours to spend more time with Ella had also meant things were a bit tighter financially for them, so if she could let the room out or not have to cover as many expenses for the night the nanny did have to spend the night or get a 3am taxi, all the better.

Elizabeth put old sheets over the bed, dresser and the majority of the carpet the best she could, opening small tester pots of paint and swatching shades of green on the newly-stripped plaster wall. As she prised open the _Jade Green_ pot, she imagined if Mark were here with her in their house, making a terrible joke about how they shoud've named Ella _Jade_ or _Olive_ instead and laughed to herself.

The phone rang, making the surgeon jump and knock her mug of tea over with her foot. _Shit_ she muttered under her breath, faffing too long trying to find somewhere safe to put down her paintbrush that she missed the call. She figured her machine would pick it up instead, waiting until after sponging the slight tea stain from the carpet through the soaked sheet and pouring herself a glass of wine before listening to the message.

The machine beeped.

"Hey, Lizzie! It's me again,” a Northern Irish twang seeped from the speaker. “Sorry I didn't catch you, wasn't sure on your rota. Thanks again for helping Marta out with the job...she's had a rough time of it lately, her husband passed away and they were supposed to be moving over to Chicago together. Brave of her to still give it a go if you ask me. Anyway, if you can give me a call, there's a couple of other things I could do with asking you to help her out with, providing you don't mind? Either way, I'll be up at 8ish tomorrow morning, my time. Speak soon."

The likelihood of Elizabeth being still up at 2am to call her Old Flame from Med school, Charlie, back tonight seemed slim. It’s not like they spoke often, it had been a while since she’d last seen him, but they always kept on good terms, sending Christmas Cards and forever saying they needed to catch-up when she was next in London, which she never did follow through with.

She switched on the TV, something she spent very little time in front of at all since moving to Chicago, and flicked through a few channels before settling on a Colombian telenovela. From the look of it the series must have been at least five years old, it was called _la viuda de blanco -_ not that Elizabeth understood a word of it - the Spanish that Corday had picked up in Chicago was minimal to say the least. But she did enjoy watching the melodrama and ridiculous sex scenes, it's not like she was getting action of her own.  
  


* * *

  
Marta's first day at County was like any first day that any employee had ever seen in the Hospital's ER. Even though she wasn’t supposed to be there until a meeting at ten, someone from the administration had called her in early to help cover the busiest couple of hours on a Monday, the morning school rush. She arrived at 8am and struggled past the regulars who queued for triage and clogged up the chairs, she was technically late by the time she managed to get through. She soon worked out a technique of waiting for paramedics and colleagues periodically whisking a gurney through the impatiently waiting patients and somehow - miraculously - parting the crowds like the red sea. Following closely behind Marta was perfectly positioned when doctors appeared from nowhere when they were needed to wave them through, and passed through the glass doors successfully on her third attempt.

At the admit desk a red-headed doctor in a white labcoat stood behind the admit desk, glasses at the end of her nose.

"Hi, sorry, excuse me, Doctor...Weaver? I'm looking for Doctor Corday," Marta said, subtly reading the doctor's labcoat for her name, then blinking as she became aware she'd been somewhat staring at the medic's modest chest, albeit masked by a turtleneck.

"She works two floors up. Do you know where the elevators are?" The doctor had a knack for multi-tasking, not lifting her attention from the paperwork in front of her to meet Marta's eyes and address her query.

"Oh, ok, it's just she told me to report here. I'm the new clerk?" She pronounced it _clark,_ her British upbringing laying bare.

"So you're Marta?" Dr. Weaver said, this time removing her glasses before looking Marta up and down, though not meeting her eyes.

"Yes, just Elizabeth is a friend of mine...kinda."

"Ok, well Dr. Corday is on call to the ER all day so I'm sure two will cross paths at some point. Frank who did the night shift has already left and Randi who is training you is due to arrive any moment now, take her lead on most things but not her timekeeping. For now you can just send patients through to triage as they arrive, and if you need anything that these guys can’t help you with,” she signalled to an array of staff in differently coloured scrubs around her with the twirl of her finger, “then I'll be in the Doctor's lounge." Dr. Weaver had raised her crutch in the direction of a waiting area that housed impatient patients behind glass and then to the corridor behind them.

"Sure, thanks."

"Come see me at ten, you have some paperwork to complete,” she looked at her watch nodded and walked away.

Kerry Weaver was terrifying.  
  


* * *

  
Even though Randi had gone through everything with Marta a few times over, it was hard to retain information when it was habitually interrupted by cries, screams, beeps and the like. Marta was beginning to learn who people were, who to go to for what, but felt completely lost whenever Randi left her for longer than thirty seconds. She was literally lost looking for personnel where she'd been sent to obtain her staff ID badge, and cast a gaze over the surgery floor for Elizabeth who she thought she may vaguely remember from a house party at Charlie's when they were at King’s College over a decade ago, to no avail.

Marta felt out of breath and in a bit of a state once she'd found her way back to the admit desk, paperwork piling up, Randi nowhere to be seen. She took a deep breath and ran her hair through her fingers out of her face.

"Don't worry, you'll pick it up," the charge nurse, Abby, told her, always smiling, despite just having taken a radio call for a fire at a downtown hotel, totalling thirteen majors and twenty-eight minors, of which she'd agreed County General’s ER would take about half.

"Which hotel was that!?" Marta asked, panic rising in her throat again. "It sounded as though they had said the Farwell, that's where I'm staying."

"Sorry, didn't pick up on the name."

As the patients began wheeling in it didn't seem fair to pull any attention away from them, but Marta's chest was tightening. She was anxious enough about having left her stuff in the so-called hotel - the only place she'd been able to afford - that had her twin bed squeezed in a corner and sharing a bathroom with countless others. If her entire life of stuff had burnt up she'd lost everything, except her passport and visa papers which she'd thankfully brought into work today.

Hearing some Spanish spoken behind her she turned to a friendly-enough looking nurse and clung to her like a sister. _"_ ¿Cual hotel es?"

"El hotel Farwell, cerca de la universidad."

"Yo me quedo allí."

"¡Vayate ya!" the nurse said, ushering her towards the door. 

"No puedo...estoy trabajando." Marta tried to have her voice heard over the bustle of an influx of walking wounded. 

"Me llamo Chuny," she said, "you must be Marta?"

"Yes...sí," Marta stumbled between languages. 

"Speak to an attending, Susan or Kovac, they'll let you leave. Ten cuidado."

Marta nodded and excused herself, then returned from the bathroom with a pink pill hidden in her cheek, looking for water to help her swallow that seemed remotely drinkable.  
  
"You're the new clerk?" a friendly Doctor asked Marta as she scrambled through her bag, hoping a bottle was still in there from her flight. "Sorry, I haven't had chance to say hi, I'm Susan." Her blonde haircut bobbed unnaturally as she spoke.

"Marta, hi." Marta popped her blister pack of pills back into her handbag, hoping they hadn't drawn too much attention, beta-blocker undoubtedly now staining her cheek pinker than the flesh. She attempted a subtle dry-swallow but felt the chalky pill sticking partway down her throat, and began coughing.

”Are you ok?” Susan asked her.

Marta nodded. “Do you know Elizabeth Corday? She was supposed to meet me on my first day but I haven't seen her?" She coughed again, the pill still caught, swallowing hard.

"Not yet. No doubt she’s gonna be down here soon consulting on the fire victims. I still need to see patients but I'll tell her to come find you as soon as she has a second, ok?"

"Sure, thanks."

Susan looked at her watch. "Go take a break, there's coffee in there," she pointed towards the Doctor's Lounge.

Inside, the red-headed Dr. Weaver was working through piles of files. Marta helped herself to a cup of coffee, taking a disposable cup as there was no clear system for allocation of mugs, although she usually brought her own re-usable one, which was now probably melted with the rest of her stuff undoubtedly now burnt to ash at the hotel. Pouring out her coffee, a small splash landed on her thumb, burning her slightly. "Mierda," Marta muttered to herself, under her breath. Taking a quick sip she also burnt her tongue, but felt the pill dissolve into a caffeinated sludge as she glugged it down in pain.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Weaver asked, not looking up from her paperwork.

Marta tried to respond although couldn't quite get the words out. She nodded, trying not to let tears fall from her eyes.

Not hearing a response, Kerry looked up and made eye contact with her. "What happened?"

"It’s...the fire. All my stuff was at that hotel," Marta tried to explain, giving minimal information. _People are hurt, dying,_ she thought to herself, but didn't quite manage to put her problem into perspective.

"You mean that’s where you’re staying? Do you have insurance?" she looked back down to her charts and continued working.

Marta shrugged. "I think so. I just moved from London, everything I have in this country is there."

"You're safe here, that's what matters. I’m sure we can find somewhere else for you to stay."

"My husband's urn is there."

Dr. Weaver looked up again, her eyes meeting Marta's. "I'll take you, I'm due a break."


	2. empleada (noun, feminine); employee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one but this leads directly into chapter three if you want to keep on reading!

Dr. Weaver, who insisted that Marta called her Kerry from the second they left the hospital building, hobbled over to the El in speed that Marta could barely keep up with, her cuff crutch an extension of her own body. "You'd think a disabled woman like me would get a car, but in this city, it really isn't worth it," she muttered.

"Traffic that bad?" Marta asked, following Kerry up the stairs to the platform.

"Bad is an understatement. Do you have a ticket?"

"Yeah I took the tube in this morning."

"I never really stopped to appreciate the brit-isms when Elizabeth came out with them," Kerry smiled, "although I am rather fond of them. I should tell you though, locals call it the El. Short for _Elevated_."

"Right, makes sense," Marta nodded. 

"I'm sorry I was so dismissive with you before. Being Chief of Staff comes with its stressors...I'm not usually the most sympathetic when it comes to personal problems. But I've had my own this past year so I'm trying to get better at empathising."

"That's ok, I understand. I used to work in sales environments, not much empathy there."

"In healthcare we should know better."

"Are you my line manager?"

"You mean supervisor? Um, you can report to me until Dr. Romano is back. He's just had major surgery though so it could be a while. But do just go to Randi or Frank if you need anything in the first instance."

"Ok sure." The train began to race down the platform. "Is this us?" She was shaking slightly, her head not keeping up with the pace of their journey or conversation, her breathing speeding up. 

Kerry nodded and yanked Marta by her elbow onto the train. Marta offered Kerry the available seat, but as the two of them approached it a middle-aged man vacated the adjacent seat. Marta nodded with gratitude. Sitting down, it struck Marta that she was in a city if strangers, without her husband, her only worldly belongings potentially smouldering in some hotel room across town. She screwed her face up in an attempt not to cry.

Kerry looked at her. "I'm sorry, the ER can be a rough time for anyone. What work do you usually do? You said sales? That can't have been too hard to find here? ER clerk is a strange sort of career sidestep, if you don't mnd my saying so."

"Sales yes, but not in my field. I work in the wine industry. Sommelière, merchant, whatever I can get really."

"How did you get into that?"

"My family have bodegas in Spain. I never really wanted to work on the production side so it was a natural fit."

“Was it was quite recent that you lost your husband?" she asked her, her voice creeping slightly higher in an attempt to show empathy.

"Yeah, his name was Jason. He was a diplomat being posted to the British consulate here, attaché to the security services...I was going to work there to work with the front of house staff for their events, take control of purchasing, wine merchant's role, basically. But when he passed away they didn't honour my job offer to work for them...even though I had left my job back _home_ to come _here_. They wouldn't take me back either, and I didn't really have time to find a job in my field so reached out to anyone who knew anyone in the area."

"The consulate really needs a wine merchant?”

”I guess not that badly.”

"You didn't want to go back to Spain?"

"Not really. My family are all pretty conservative, Spanish Catholics. They were never really supportive of me moving to America in the first place, the last thing I wanted was to crawl back to them the second I needed to."

"You shouldn't take them for granted. I have no family at all."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Friends are the family you choose, right?"

"I suppose. I just don't know anyone here. Need to get making friends."

"Well you can put me on that list, if you'll have me," Kerry smiled. "I know most people at County probably don't see me in this light, but if you need an ear just come find me and we'll grab a coffee. I'll admit, I'm not the best at having time available but I promise quality time when I do...so how do you know Elizabeth?"

"She's a friend of a friend. From University. King's."

As they disembarked the train and walked the block or so to the hotel, Marta kept staring at her feet.

"What did you need to see me for at 10?"

"I was just going to give the official tour, sign a few things here and there but nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Did you manage to sort everything with Personnel?"

"Yeah, got my badge."

"Welcome to the County ER family. I hope you enjoy the work, different as it must be from your experience."

"Honestly, I'm looking forward to do something a bit different, something to occupy me. Not that I had much choice, for the visa I had to have the work already lined up, and no other place would give me a chance without being here on the ground to interview. But I'm grateful for the opportunity."

"Understandable, but that must’ve been so stressful for you. At least now you have one friend here I hope you're not desperate to move on and leave us for some flashy wine job."

Marta laughed.

Remarkably, once they arrived at the hotel the fire service allowed Marta to her room as it was in an annexe to the side of the building that didn't share the stairwell where the fire had broken out. Close to tears, she quickly looked over her things that were through some miracle or other, completely fine. She found the photos of her and Jason, the few duplicates she'd had printed to take with her and not left in their flat back in London, then unfolded her legs onto the floor, wrapping her arm around the urn containing Jason's ashes. After a moment or two of tears, Kerry and a woman in a fire service uniform approached the door to the room. "Are you ok to get going," Kerry said, moving over to put a hand on Marta’s shoulder.

"To the hospital?"

Kerry shook her head. "To my place. You can't stay here."

"Are you sure you want an employee staying with you?"

"We have a basement apartment that's empty, you can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks," Marta smiled. She would've tried to hug her new boss/friend, but Dr. Weaver didn't quite come across like the hugging type.

"De nada," Kerry replied. "This is my girlfriend Sandy," she smiled.

"Encantada," Sandy smiled, and Marta wiped her face of tears before doing the customary Spanish cheek kissing to say hello. "Ever ridden in a fire truck before?"


	3. amiga (noun, feminine); friend

“¿Qué tal estás?” Sandy asked Marta as she joined her at the kitchen table. “¿Dormiste bien?“

Despite feeling a bit like a gooseberry among her new housemates, Marta had developed a routine each morning joining Kerry and Sandy for coffee before heading into work. She'd usually take the El with Kerry on the days the Chief of Staff wasn't still in bed recovering from a double shift. Coming home was different each day, depending on if people from work were going for food or drinks afterwards, Marta making an effort to be sociable, although she wasn't ever able to convince Kerry to come along. In fact, most evenings Kerry wasn't home until late as she worked overtime covering the ER as well as all of the administration needed for her role as Chief of Staff. When she did arrive home she often brought work with her, leaving Sandy and Marta to bond over terrible telenovelas, and soon started comparing horror stories over being dragged to confession as teenagers and countless other things from their upbringing they had in common.

"Good to know catholic guilt transcends continents," Marta laughed, as Sandy told her about a Spanish-language mass she attended any Sunday she wasn't working. “Let me know if you’re heading there this week, I’d like to join you.”

“Buenos días,” Kerry said as she entered the kitchen ready for the day, taking a seat next to Sandy and kissing her cheek. “No es normal...que tú levantes antes...que yo?” her intonation rose with her lack of conviction in her spoken Spanish. “Lo siento, tengo que practicar más.”

“No pasa nada,” Marta said, “Hablas muy bien. I can’t believe you do your job and work all the hours that you do and still have time to learn Spanish.”

“Between you two, Sandy’s choice of TV and the patients, at times I feel it’s impossible I haven’t picked it up sooner.”

“Being thrown in the deep end is the best way to learn. I was in that boat when I first moved to England.”

Sandy stood up and put some bread in the toaster. “You didn’t grow up there? From your accent I would’ve thought you had."

“We moved over when I was seven, I didn’t speak a word of English before that.”

“¡Qué va!”

“Did all of your family move over?” Kerry asked, helping herself to coffee from the pot.

“Just me and Mama. She married a Brit when I was fourteen, but was always just the two of us until that point.”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking," Kerry said, sitting back down. "Do you think it...bothered you at all not having your dad around?”

“Leave the poor girl alone,” Sandy laughed, putting a stack of toast on the table for the other two. 

“I still saw him, spent the summers at the _bodega_ with him and my abuelos and primos.”

“How about when you first moved, you didn’t ask where he was or why your family didn’t look like others? Just you and Mom, no Dad around.”

“No. But I knew where he was. Where I came from.”

“That’s what I mean, Kerry. Baby just needs to know the truth about where they come from,” Sandy said, finishing her slice of toast and putting down her coffee cup. “And that’s me, gotta be at the station for 7. See you home tonight?”

Kerry nodded and kissed her girlfriend goodbye. “I’ll be home by 10.”

“¿Nos vemos por la tarde Marta?”

“Claro,” Marta smiled as Sandy waved. She waited until the door closed behind her to ask Kerry the question that had been sitting on her lips. “You guys are having a baby?”

“We’re having IVF. The first round was unsuccessful. I miscarried at fourteen weeks.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“We’ll try again. But at least by being a doctor I know our options.” Kerry stood up to clear away their plates, Marta knowing better than to insist she do it instead. Anything anyone else could do, Kerry Weaver could.

“You two make a great couple.”

”Thanks,” Kerry smiled. 

“How did you know?”

“How did I know what?” 

“That you’re...gay?

“It was probably the kissing and going to bed with women.”

Marta laughed while Kerry’s face remained deadpan. “No, I meant as opposed to...bisexual. You _were_ married to a man before right?”

“Who have you been talking to?" Kerry smiled. "I guess it just...took some time to click. It also took me a while to realise that not having feelings for my ex was because he was a man, and _that_ was why my marriage didn’t work, _that_ was why I didn’t love him the way I’d told myself I did.

Marta nodded, looking at the photos of Sandy and Kerry around the room. "How did you guys meet?"

"My husband and I? At med school. Looking back over my life now, I’ve only ever _really_ loved two people, and he isn’t one of them.”

”No, I meant you and Sandy.”

”Oh. We met at work. I did her sutures.”

”That must happen a lot. Surely you can’t usually date patients?”

”Ah, well with the other uniformed services it’s much more a relationship between colleagues. We see the same a police, fire crews and EMTs sometimes almost daily.”

Marta nodded.

”How did you meet your husband?”

”He worked at the Foreign and Commonwealth Office in London when I was working there buying in wines for them. Lots of events wining and dining diplomats from all over, their wine budget was pretty hefty.”

”Yes...you said. But are you...bisexual? You don’t have to answer, I’m just wondering since you asked me.”

“See, I loved Jason, I really did. He was my best friend, lover, partner, all of the above.”

“I sense a _but_ coming…”

“ _But_ before him I only dated women...and after him I can’t really see myself being with another man. I don’t know what that makes me? Besides a terrible Catholic.”

“You and Sandy too," Kerry squeezed her hand, smiling. "Feeling how you do, it makes you a _widow_. You’re in no rush to worry about anything or anyone else.” Kerry shuffled over to the seat next to Marta. “You need to mourn him. You cannot let what’s going on in here,” Kerry put her fingers on Marta’s temple, “stop what needs to be done in here,” she took Marta’s hand and put her hand over her heart.   
  


* * *

  
Marta regularly felt the switch in Kerry’s attitude and demeanour when they arrived at work, at times it was instantaneous the moment they stepped through the glass doors. Today was one of those days.

“Marta, hi,” Elizabeth called over from down the corridor. “Sorry, I haven’t had a chance to catch up with you, properly.” Although they had met in passing, Marta hadn't really had chance to thank Elizabeth for helping her get the job here at County, and had been meaning to take her out as a way to say thankyou, which didn't really fit in with the new routine she'd worked out with Kerry and Sandy. Elizabeth was also rarely about after work, her roster had her down finishing her shifts at 6.30 to get straight home to Ella where possible, so she was hardly going to join the rest of them for cocktails at 8.

“I’ll catch you later Marta, Elizabeth,” Kerry nodded, heading towards the Doctors’ Lounge.

“Kerry and Sandy have been letting me stay in their basement, since the hotel fire,” Marta explained as they walked towards admit together.

“That’s incredibly kind of them,” Elizabeth said, somewhat taken aback.

“You sound surprised.”

“Dr. Weaver isn’t renowned for her generosity of spirit,” Elizabeth said, dry and blunt the way Marta had long ago learnt Brits could often be. “Anyway, Charlie called before you arrived the other week and I haven’t had a chance to call him back, he said you could do with a favour. Are you ok? Can I give you a hand with anything?”

“Well Kerry has sorted the accommodation and work visa stuff.”

“Is everything working out for you?”

“Yeah, it’s been nice getting to know her and Sandy.”

“Right, ok. Well if you’d like a change of pace or scenery at all I have a guest room I’ve just finished re-decorating.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“And otherwise, a few of the doctors and nurses are good friends of mine, if you’d ever like to join us for drinks?"

"I have been out a couple of times, with Carter and Sam and Luka and Abby."

"Ah, yes, I guess I haven't made it out in a while, the downside of parenthood. I'll endeavour to make more of an effort. Do let me know if anything is planned in advance?"

"I will. If you like, once I start nights I could buy you breakfast? You can bring the baby too."

"You mean Ella? Sadly she's a bit past the baby phase now, just as cute but twice as difficult. I need to get back upstairs," Elizabeth signalled towards the elevators and so Marta began to walk with her down the hall, now used to dodging gurneys and wheelchairs with instinctive ease. "I never told you, but you probably have heard by now...my husband also passed away. So if you just need someone who understands...I'm here."

"Thankyou, Elizabeth. Even for you, it must be hard."

"It gets better. But I do mean it, I'm here if you need anything,” Elizabeth smiled and squeezed Marta’s shoulder. "I'll let you know about breakfast, although it may just be time for a quick coffee."

“Thanks, I do owe you one. Well actually, speaking of coffee, I usually meet Kerry at ten if you’d like to join us. On me.”

"Thanks but I'll pass," Elizabeth forced a smile. "Bye."


	4. embarazada (adjective, feminine); pregnant

Although Kerry had said she's available 'anytime', mid-morning was usually the optimal time to catch her with a coffee before the ER got too manic. It was also the time of day that Marta’s nausea was kicking in, so between runs to the bathroom she usually just about managed to grab a coffee for Kerry, ordering a cup if lemon ginger tea for herself in an attempt to offset the sickly feeling.

“Thanks," Kerry smiled this particular morning as Marta passed her the polystyrene cup. "Sorry I haven’t even looked up from these reports yet today. Are...are you ok? You look really pale.”

“Yeah, I’m...fine.”

“Are you sure? You should head home.”

“I’ll be fine, once I’ve perked up a little,” Marta nodded to her cup as Kerry sipped from hers.

“Well let’s get you some air,” Kerry smiled, putting her glasses down and grabbing her crutch.

Once they were out of earshot of the hospital, Marta was able to ask Kerry what she’s been meaning to for days. Well, it was four days since she'd realised she'd missed her _third_ period. The first two had been missed in the midst of sorting out funeral, cremation, life insurance, work visa, finding a job for the aforementioned visa, and moving to another continent to start said job, so it's safe to say they went somewhat unnoticed. The third, however, got her worried.

Marta tried to straiten her posture as she posed a question to her boss.

“Tell me if this is too personal, but what was it like, deciding to have a baby? As a queer woman?”

“It was a decision we made together, and I suppose it kinda fell into place for us. Or it will when it works out. We've had to try out more than one thing, but we just take it one step at a time.”

“I just...I see you guys and think...am I going to have to contend with the same things you guys are.”

“It ain’t so bad. We’re one of the most advanced countries in the world when it comes to medicine. The IVF treatments have come along leaps and bounds, even just between our first try and now."

“I don’t mean the medical side...per se. That doesn’t worry me so much as...the social side. Like...what if I was refused services that straight couples don't have to fight for."

"We haven't really told anyone yet, so only really have experience with the medical treatments, which, honestly, since we're paying, they don't really tend to ask much."

"It must be expensive though."

"Yeah, but it's worth it. Sorry, Marta, I trust you haven't been telling people we're trying?"

"No...that's not why I am asking. The thing is, I’m pregnant.”

“Wow, congrats,” Kerry smiled, albeit after a moment’s hesitation, before holding her crutch arm out to hug her, kinda. “You just found out?”

Marta nodded. “Sam got me a test when she saw I wasn’t feeling too good this morning.”

“You didn’t say anything on the way in.”

“I know...I thought it was just the warmer weather. Until I was being sick in the bathroom and so I figured I’d best work out my cycle.”

"You poor girl, I do not miss morning sickness. So it’s...Jason’s? I'm guessing there hasn't been anyone else since?”

Marta shook her head. "No, there’s no-one else’s it could be.”

"So you must be quite a way…?”

“Twelve weeks I think.”

“Wow, yeah, that is late, for the sickness to start at least. You're lucky, it will be gone by fourteen weeks or so. We can get you a scan when we’re back inside, to check everything's ok. How do you feel about it?”

“I don’t know. I felt happy at first. But then I look at me, living here alone, exactly like my _Mama_ when we first left my Dad and went to London. It’s like what you asked me that time, _is that fair on a kid_? Even if I get back into the wine business or progress onto something to enough money for two of us here or elsewhere, how do I hack being a single Mum? Heck, how do I date?”

“You could talk to Elizabeth about that. You two have a lot in common.”

“Yeah, she's nice.”

“Do you know if...does she still have that spare room?”

“I think so, why?”

“No, just, maybe you should begin to look for a longer term arrangement. I don’t want you to feel like we were pushing you out...”

“Kerry are you asking me to leave?”

”Marta, there’s no rush...”

“You waited until I found out I was pregnant to ask me to leave?” Marta's voice rose in her throat with anger. “What if I hadn’t!? When would you have asked then!?”

“Marta, no, it's not like that. I acted impulsively, at the hotel, when I invited you to stay with us. And I never properly spoke to Sandy about it, and...we've talked about it since, and decided if this round of IVF works out we’re gonna want to do up the house before the baby comes. Convert the basement to have all the space we need, make the house properly child friendly.”

“Ok, yeah, that makes sense.”

“If Elizabeth is still open to the idea I think it would be really great for you to live with her.”

“Even now I would be asking for a room for the two of us?”

“She’ll understand. Ella is still young.”

“I can’t ask her to go through all of that again so soon, being woken up by an infant all hours of the night. I don't know myself if I can do it. I wasn’t even going to stay at your place forever, just until I got on my feet...”

“It’s worth a try, you don't even have to tell her you’re pregnant right away... I can ask her if the room is still available if you would like?”

“Kerry, no! I barely know her, and well, I can't be deceitful like that. Besides, won't I start showing soon? I'm pretty certain she'll be able to tell, being a Doctor and all."

"Not necessarily."

"Listen, Kerry, I understand what you’re saying, I suppose it was a big ask of the two of you. I just don't want to go lumber that on somebody else.”

“You can stay as long as you need to, until you find somewhere else. I'll let you know if I see anything else about.”

Marta nodded. A tear trickled down her face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you.”

“I know,” she sniffed. “I’ll just miss living there. And not because of the flat, nice as it is. You guys...you’ve been my family over the last month or so.”

“I know,” Kerry stroked her hair. “And you’ll always be like family to us. I'm really gonna miss having you around. But I’ll still see you every day at work, and I’m here for you whatever you need.”

As Kerry stood up and went into the building, Marta dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her top, trying to compose herself. Her mascara had run slightly, a pain since her dark features meant she didn't even wear much, if any, most days. _Why did I even wear any today_ , she thought to herself

“Marta, are you ok?” Abby asked her, strolling over to the bench with cigarettes in hand. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Is it work? I saw you were talking to Weaver. She can be a harsh boss, try not to worry so much.”

“No, it was something...personal.”

Abby looked at her with wide eyes as she lit up her cigarette, as if to encourage her to divulge.

Marta tilted her head in slight annoyance. “Nothing too _gossip-worthy_. I've been living in Kerry’s basement apartment. She just asked me to move out.”

Abby sighed, exhaling. “Don’t take it too hard. It’s hard to juggle friendships and workplace relationships, I would know, I’ve got two exes in there!”

“I wasn’t _dating_ Kerry.”

“I know,” Abby laughed out the smoke. “Or at least I thought I did. Wait...are you...a lesbian too? Is she still with Sandy?”

“I’m bi. That’s not why I’m upset though. I’m not in love with Kerry. Or Sandy, lovely as they both are.” 

“But you and Weaver _are_ pretty close. Like, nobody gets that close to her. You have coffee together every day. You’re the only **clerk** I’ve ever heard call her by her first name. Most of the Doctors don't even-”

“She took me in on my first day, no questions asked, after the hotel fire. I've been there ever since."

"Isn't it weird living with your boss? Kinda like...working with your Mom?"

Marta laughed softly. "I suppose. And Sandy was kinda like...the sister I never had. But I had my own space, in the basement apartment”

"Does she act like Sandy's Mom too!?"

"Not quite."

Abby laughed. “You know, Carter lived there for a while, she kicked him out too. It's honestly not personal.”

“I know it isn't...they're wanting to have a family, it makes sense. Shit...I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's ok. You know...I found Kerry doing an ultrasound on herself when she was pregnant before."

"When she miscarried?"

Abby nodded, taking another drag of her cigarette. "I used to work in OB so I can often be the go-to for that kind of thing."

Marta tried to force a smile but a tear leaked down her face instead.

"Hey, hey," Abby said, stubbing out her cigarette and wiping the tear from Marta's face with the cuff of her hoodie.

"I just felt really at home there," Marta sobbed between tears. "It's just, it's not like I expected to find that at all, let alone so soon. I came to the states knowing that I don’t have anyone here. Now it just feels like everything was a bit too good to be true, and I don't know what else is next to go.”

“Listen, I know you two grew close, and I’m sure you’ll still be good friends. But you have all of us. Girls Club have your back.”

“That’s what Kerry said.”

Abby looked confused. “Kerry knows about Girls Club?”

“Oh, like it’s an actual club?”

“Kinda. Me, Susan, Jing-Mei. Sam. We’re going for cocktails later. You should come,” Abby said, standing up to stub out her cigarette. 

“Thanks, but...I can’t drink, if that's your initiation ritual.”

“No ritual. And for the record, neither can I.”

“You’re pregnant!?”

“No. Sober. Or supposed to be. Are you pregnant?”

Marta nodded.

“Hey, congrats. All the more reason to go out and celebrate.”

“It doesn’t quite feel worth celebrating.”

Abby smiled sympathetically and stroked her hands. “You have time to decide. For now please come, first drink's on me. I’ll get you a Virgin Mojito! And you can stay at mine until you find somewhere longer term, if that’s less awkward for you.”

“Maybe just tonight? If that's ok."

"Sure,” Abby squeezed Marta’s shoulder.

"Did you invite Elizabeth? She said she wishes she could spend more time with you all."

“We can ask her. Come find me later, we can get you a scan and speak to her while we're upstairs.”

“Ok, yeah, great. Thanks Abby.”

“You’re welcome. You coming in?”

Marta nodded and tried to pick her head up as she walked back through the glass doors.  
  


* * *

  
By the time Kerry was home it was almost 11pm and Sandy was already in bed ahead of an early start for her weekend on.

"Hey babe," Sandy said, rolling over to face Kerry as she felt the dainty weight of her on the bed. 

“Hey Sandy..." Kerry said, propping her crutch against the wall at the side of the bed. "I told Marta today that she needs to move out. We need to start on the baby’s room.”

“You did?"

“We discussed this.”

"I know but she probably needed a bit more of a...gentle touch. She's a little..."

"Unstable?"

"Not quite, Kerry. She's just out of her comfort zone, vulnerable," Sandy said, sitting up to wake herself up.

"She was getting a little _too_ comfortable, babe." 

"You thought so? Did she do something wrong?"

"No, Sandy...I don't know. I just know we're gonna have to do a lot of work on the house. And you're gonna start showing soon, before you know it'll be too late."

"It could've been useful to have her around. I'm sure she would've helped out."

"We need our space, baby. We need to grow into our home, our family..."

"You invited her here. You can't just un-invite her the second you decide that it's inconvenient. The poor girl has nobody else."

"I know."

"And she was helping so much with your Spanish."

"Is that why you're upset?"

"What do you mean is _that_ why?"

"You think I'm not trying hard enough?

Sandy glared at her.

"She's been spending a lot of time with you alone, maybe I am a little jealous, I don't know."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about there, Kerry."

"Are you sure? She's not tried anything inappropriate with you?"

"No, Kerry. ¡ _Dios_!" Sandy lay back down, agitated.

"Sandy...baby...I'm sorry that I handled this badly."

"But..."

"But regardless of how well you were getting on she's still an underling, it was fine for a few weeks as she got settled but I don't think I could keep having her live here with us indefinitely. I'm sorry."

"If you'd said that all along that would've been fine, I understand. But _you_ clearly think there's something else about the poor girl and I don't like this side of you. I'm still gonna go to mass with her. I'm still gonna wanna hang out with her."

"And you can do that.“

"I can do whatever I want, Kerry. As can she.”

“She just made me feel a bit uncomfortable today. Asking questions about us choosing to be parents." 

“You didn't have to answer her questions, the way she didn't have to answer yours, and you asked plenty."

"I told her we still consider her a close friend, we always will." Kerry climbed into bed next to Sandy and stroked her hair, attempting to calm the conversation. "Have you taken all of your meds today?"

"Yes, _mom,”_ Sandy scoffed.

"That's not funny, Sandy."

Sandy chose not to reply.


	5. compañera (noun, feminine); coworker, roommate, partner

Marta had hardly expected the welcome she got when she showed up at the cocktail bar. Even though it was gone eleven by the time she’d been to Kerry’s, packed, dragged her stuff to Abby’s in a cab and got ready for the night out, she and Abby walked into what was near carnage. As it turns out, Elizabeth had left Ella with a babysitter for the night, bribing the poor girl with double pay sleeping over, so she and Jing-Mei had already been going hard for hours since their shifts ended. The look on Susan’s face appeared to just about tolerate their drunken antics and seem overjoyed to be joined by two sober friends. “Save me,” she joked, going to the bar with Abby shortly after their arrival. 

“Marta, hey,” Jing-Mei smiled, shuffling towards Marta on the left putting her arm around the clerk. “What’s up?”

“Not much,” Marta lied, “how about you guys?”

“We have done...three? tequila slammers already,” Elizabeth slurred. She held four fingers up on her hand. “Was it three, or four?”

“I dunno,” Jing-Mei shrugged. “Welcome to the Girls Club, Marta, where none of us have a fucking clue what’s going on but we have fun regardless,” she smiled.

“So tell me," Marta shuffled on her stool. "What is Girls Club? What do you do?”

“Drink. Dance. Divulge our deepest darkest secrets,” Elizabeth said, finishing the last of her cocktail. 

“The three Ds, you could say,” Susan said, rejoining the group. “Then some of us go home for the fourth.”

“You are filthy, Dr. Lewis,” Jing-Mei laughed.

“We are not playing truth or dare again!?” Abby groaned and squeezed herself between Susan and Marta. “You already know everything I have to tell!”

“Yes, we all know that Kovac is a better lay than Carter,” Susan giggled. Marta found it strange that someone who always had seemed so prim and proper at work was actually quite laid back. 

“We don't all know from experience,” Jing-Mei added. "I'm happy to have just slept with the one doctor."

“But the bigger question is, is Carter better than Pratt?” Susan asked Jing-Mei. "You _have to_ find out."

“In what universe would Carter be better than anyone!?” Jing-Mei laughed. "Besides he and I are just friends. You would know better."

“I don’t know, I didn’t sleep with him.” Susan laughed. 

“Poor guy,” Elizabeth laughed. “Wait so...Kovac,” she pointed to Abby…”Carter,” she pointed to Abby and Jing-Mei, although Jing-Mei shook her head furiously. “Pratt?” her finger rested in Jing-Mei’s direction. She turned her finger onto herself. “Benton and Greene...then there was Carol and Doug…"

“And Carol and Tag,” Susan added. “That one had a wedding, albeit unsuccessful.”

“Chuny and Kovac. She and Cynthia both dated Mark too,” Abby reminded Elizabeth.

“Before my time, thankfully,” Elizabeth laughed. "Fuck."

“So the real question is, who hasn’t slept with a guy from County!?” Jing-Mei asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Just me,” Marta put her hand up and shrugged, “Kerry too I suppose?”

“Well there _was_ the thing between Weaver and Legaspi,” Jing-Mei nodded.

"Legaspi was a _female_ doctor," Abby whispered in Marta's ear.

“Wait, isn’t Weaver now with that firewoman?” Jing-Mei asked.

“Yeah, they live together,” Marta found herself divulging.

“Oh, I didn’t realise they were so serious,” Susan muttered.

“Oh yeah, they’d be married if they could be,” Marta added.

“Really? That sucks,” Susan sighed, “like you can’t help that you’re gay, yet all these white men in Congress want to make it so damn hard for you. And for what? Some so-called Christian lawmaker’s fragile ego.”

“Completely. I was telling Kerry how they’re pushing for same-sex marriage back in Spain, seems to be pretty close to passing the legislature. Same for civil partnerships in the UK,” she nodded towards Elizabeth, then looked around at the blank looks around the table as it evidently wasn’t something they had to think about much.

“You’re forgetting that for most of us she’s Dr. Weaver, not _Kerry_ ,” Jing-Mei said. “We don’t have those kinds of conversations with her."

“Right,” Marta muttered. She didn't know how to feel about that comment. She excused herself and headed to the bathroom, hearing the conversation continue behind her.

"Anyway, Susan, I don’t seem to remember you ever taking home a guy from work!?”

“What about Chuck!?” 

“Nah, doesn’t count,” Jing-Mei rebutted.

“Well, I disagree, but I did also date a guy from psych, years ago.”

“That place is so incestuous,” Elizbeth laughed. “Is there anyone completely outside of all of it?”

“Randi?” Abby suggested. “Although I don’t even want to know what she gets up to.”

In the cubicle Marta had the complete opposite of the late-night drunken moment she would usually have; instead of _the moment you realise you’re incredibly drunk_ it was instead _the moment you have never felt more sober in your life._ At least, for Marta, if she were bothered about keeping up drunken appearances, the pregnancy was making her sick either way.

“You ok?” a familiar British accent knocked on the door as she finished vomiting.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Marta left the cubicle, making skeptical eye contact with Elizabeth via the mirror and smiling, shyly.

“You do seem pretty close to Kerry,” Elizabeth commented as they stood side by side at the sinks, touching up her lipstick. “Not that it’s a problem. And I know it’s none of my business, but if you are, _gay_ , I wouldn’t go barking up that tree.”

“I'm not gay, I’m bi, I had a husband.”

”Of course.”

”And even if Kerry were my type, which she is not, Sandy's my friend too."

"Ok, just...be careful. She's your boss."

"You know two queer women can be under the same roof without feeling the need to bang each other.” Marta shocked herself with the volume her voice had risen to. “She was just a close friend,” she muttered, correcting her volume.

“ _Was_? What happened?”

“I’m moving out,” Marta said, tidying up her eye makeup. 

“How come it didn't work out?”

“It’s complicated. Sorry Elizabeth, I just don’t know how much I can really say.”

"Right.” Elizabeth began to leave the bathroom before turning around. “Listen...I'm sorry if you thought I was prying. I just don't want you to get hurt. Charlie asked me to look out for you, and I feel kind of responsible for you, since I got you the job and all. And you don't want to get on the wrong side of Kerry, trust me."

"You two don't get on?” Marta asked casually. “I could tell there was something, the way you turned down hanging out with she and I together."

"We've had our moments." Elizabeth put her lipstick back into her purse. "Listen, Marta, I know we’re hardly best friends but there’s still a room for you at my place if you need it.”

“What if," Marta touched her not-yet-existent bump, "there may be two of us soon?” 

“You’re…?"

Marta nodded. "Twelve weeks.”

”How?”

Marta shrugged. ”Jason died eleven weeks ago."

“Jason your husband?” Elizabeth asked, and then held out her arms and stepped closer to her, letting Marta step into the hug before pulling away. “Oh honey. We widows do need to look out for each other,” she said, squeezing Marta’s hand. “Are you at Kerry’s tonight?”

“No, staying at Abby’s just for the night.”

“Great, I can come help you move first thing.”

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

“Thankyou.”

“Pleasure,” Elizabeth smiled. “I haven’t had a housemate since uni, it will be like old times. Only with a toddler in tow."

* * *

  
Abby pulled out spare blankets as Marta got ready for bed. “Apparently I tend to get quite possessive over the comforter, so do help yourself. So how are you feeling? About the pregnancy I mean.”

“I’m not sure how to feel.”

“What do you mean?” Abby perched at the end of the bed and patted it, inviting Marta to sit.

“We never discussed having kids before Jason died. Or at least, not in a way that was serious. This…” Marta’s hands expanded around what she now considered her tiny bump, which might have been entirely in her head, but _she_ could feel it there. “...was an accident which would’ve come as a shock to the two of us anyway, let alone now having to decide by myself.”

“You don’t have any close family you wanna discuss it with? Or any of _his_ family?”

“They’ll just ask me to go back to England, or Spain, which right now is the only thing I can imagine being worse than staying here. I like it here.”

“I like having you here,” Abby smiled. “And listen, about the pregnancy, if you decide you don’t want to keep it, you don't have too long to decide but I can go with you...no one else needs to know."

"Abby, you don't have to."

"No, I want to. I had an abortion, it’s not the worst experience I’ve ever had but I wouldn’t want you to go through it alone like I did.”

“How come you were alone?”

“I was separating from my ex-husband, the last thing I wanted was a child bringing us back together.”

Marta looked down at her feet.

“But for you this could be a good thing? Now you’ll always have a part of him.”

Marta nodded. "That's what's stopping me taking that step. If he were here, or if it weren't _his_ baby, this would all be a far easier decision. Not that I’m completely at ease with the idea of terminating."

"I know. But you do have other options. Happy to talk you through anything, or I can put you in touch with someone who can talk you through it confidentially."

"Thanks, Abby."

Abby gave her a hug. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Just Kerry. And Elizabeth."

Abby nodded. "As long as Kerry knows, you're good. She can be tough but she'll make sure you get the support you need, time off for appointments and whatever else."

* * *

Sandy awoke to a lustful Kerry draped over her. “Babe, what do you want?” she asked, rolling to check the time. “It’s four in the morning Kerry.”

“I want your strap.” Kerry ran her fingers over Sandy’s collarbone.

“Oh you do, huh? Right now!?”

“You always tell me to be more assertive in bed.”

“Not when I’m asleep,” Sandy would have laughed if she weren't still slightly annoyed with her girlfriend. “When did I last use words like that?”

“I think the last word you used was _mom.”_

“You _are_ gonna be _mom_ , last time I checked.”

“Or am I daddy in the equation.”

“Hey, you’re the one asking for the strap,” Sandy sat up to kiss her. "Although I suppose some daddies like that."

Kerry almost laughed but held herself back. "I'm so sorry we fought Sandy."

"It's ok baby," Sandy kissed her.

"And I'm sorry if you felt pressured into carrying our baby."

"No, you were right, it made the most sense. But this baby is, and will always be as much yours as it is mine, ok?"

Kerry nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."  
  
"Now do you still want what you asked for?"

“Mmm maybe.”

“Whatever you want babe.”

“Go put that strap on, Sandra.”

* * *

“Thank-you again,” Marta said, once they had packed up at Abby’s and on the road. There were only two suitcases and one box to move into Elizabeth’s, which fit comfortably into her car alongside the two adults and an almost-two year old inside.

“No trouble at all. Ella, say hello to Marta, she’s going to be living with us now.”

“Haib Martab,” Ella said, between sneezes. 

“Hi Ella. Are you sick?"

"Just a littleb," she said, sneezing again.

“Ella, love, cover your nose and mouth with a tissue, just like we said.” 

“Sorrib Bmommib,” Ella muttered, between sniffles.

"Early night for you, bed when we get home."

"Awwwb Mooomb."

"That's the only way you'll get better, a good night's sleep."

“Martab are youb a surgeon toob?” she asked.

“No, but I work at the hospital.”

”Marta works in the ER. Where your Daddy used to work,” Elizabeth added.

“Daddy was a Doctorb.”

“Yes, Ella, yes he was,” Elizabeth smiled. 

At the house Elizabeth showed Marta to Rachel’s old room. “I know the bed is only a single but I have a double on order, we can move this back to Ella’s room once it’s here.”

“I could’ve slept on the sofa, you didn’t have to.”

“No it’s fine, she’s having a bit of a clingy phase right now, I wake up with her next to me more often than not anyway."

Marta spent the afternoon unpacking, finding things she'd forgotten she'd packed, such as a bottle of her Grandfather's last wine he'd bottled before he passed the previous year. "This is for you," Marta said to Elizabeth, handing her the bottle. "It's from my family's vineyard."

"Wow, thankyou," Elizabeth smiled. "I'm guessing you have tasting notes and pairings for it"?

"If I were drinking, I would, but honestly, it's been so long since I’ve even had any. We bottled this with my Grandfather, the last one before he died. He would usually just have a glass with a cigarette, which probably explains a lot as to why he died at seventy."

"Sounds like a wonderful life to me," Elizabeth smiled. "I should save it until you can enjoy it with me."

"You can try," Marta smiled.

After dinner, one of the many things Marta realised she would need to talk to Elizabeth about - alongside who buys groceries, does laundry, cooks - was how on Earth they were going to have two kids here with them one day. Marta made a mental note to bring it up at a later date once Elizabeth announced it was time she took Ella upstairs for her bath.

Just after seven, Elizabeth brought her down briefly to say goodnight before reading her a story. "Say goodnight now,” she said, picking Ella back up and taking her upstairs.

“Goobnight,” Ella waved.

“Sweet dreams,” Marta smiled. 

As Elizabeth returned she instinctively grabbed a bottle of wine, a cheaper one she'd picked up with the groceries, with two glasses from the kitchen.

“None for me, thanks,” Marta said.

“Oh of course, sorry. Can I get you anything else? Herbal tea?”

“That'd be great, thanks,” Marta smiled.

“I should probably switch to the chamomile too, far better for getting me to sleep than this I’m sure,” Elizabeth laughed placing the steaming mug on the coffee table.

"I used to drink this in Spain," Marta smiled, "none of them could understand why a five-year-old would dunk _galletitas_ in her _manzanilla_. Thankyou."

"You're welcome. You'll have to tell me all about Spain, your culture is fascinating."

Marta nodded politely. "I could say the same for you?"

"Gosh no, we're as plain and English as you can ever imagine. There's a reason I put an ocean between me and my parents."

"I can understand that," Marta laugh. “So you met your husband at work?”

“Yes, Mark was the attending alongside Kerry before Romano and Susan took over,” she said. “He died of brain cancer when Ella was one.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Elizabeth smiled appreciatively. “It was pretty tough. After the first treatment we managed to get everything pretty much back to normal, but after it came back, the tumour, it started to change him."

"Change him how?"

"His behaviour, his demeanour...we actually were separated for some time shortly before he died. Of course I didn’t know the tumour was back at first. He didn’t want me to know. So it will always be a bitter pill to swallow, having spent so many of his final days angry with him. But of course the secret got out.”

“Must’ve been difficult to keep it that when you’re surrounded by doctors.”

“Susan was the one to work it out. They had been good friends long before I arrived. It’s embarrassing now to think I saw her as some sort of threat,” Elizabeth shook her head.

“Everyone around County seems to have some shared history with everyone else. You two seem like good friends now."

"The girls are a great bunch. My main reason for staying here right now." 

Marta nodded, squeezing and stirring some honey into the mug of Chamomile. "I was thinking that earlier. Like Abby really helped me out yesterday, I don't think I have anyone back home that I can call on like that."

"Not even in London?"

"Probably, but everyone there reminds me of Jason far too much. It would have been painful to stay. You're incredibly strong to still live in the same house, work in the same place."

"I suppose I wanted to keep things around for Ella, for her to build memories attached to him."

* * *

  
  
A few drinks later, having given up on the idea of Herbal Tea and switched to the Californian Pinot she'd almost opened earlier, Elizabeth was divulging rather more than she had the previous night. Marta found herself doing the same, but without any alcohol to blame.

“I dated another surgeon myself, only for a short while, when I first arrived.”

“Oh right yeah, Benton, was it?”

“Yes! I forgot you were there for that conversation. When I first came here I was single, childless, Peter and I just were having some fun, it was lonely being the foreigner at first but I at least could use it to my advantage, being the mysterious lady with the intriguing accent. So it started off just as sex, and it was good, really good. But he was a single parent so things got complicated really quickly. When it came to Mark and I it just made sense. Maybe now another single parent wouldn’t be the worst idea. How did you meet Jason?”

“While working at the FCO, buying in wine for their fancy events. He ran all of the security clearances, which came in handy, he got a few friends of mine into some fancy events, even girls I'd been dating, until one day I fell for him, hard. I didn’t even think I’d ever date a man.”

“You’d never been with a man?”

Marta nodded. “For all my family knew Jason was my first, my last…”

“Your everything.”

They laughed.

“So he was your...exception?”

“I mean don’t get me wrong, he was my everything, I loved him more than I ever thought I could love anyone, man or otherwise. He was caring, gentle, loving; he was even open to my sexuality. Actually tried to arrange for girls to come home with him for me at times.”

“What a guy!”

“I know. I just felt constantly like I didn’t deserve him.”

“Because you’d always wanted to be with a woman?”

“Because I've always seen myself ending up with a woman. Since Jason I’ve called myself bi, so not to invalidate my feelings about him and my marriage, but maybe I am just, _gay_."

"So what if you are?"

"To raise _his_ child in that lifestyle just seems like a betrayal.”

“I don’t think it is. And that whole _lifestyle_ thing is just a load of rubbish, it's what homophobic people say to cover their bigotry, like saying that they hate the _sin_ , not the _sinner_."

"You have been to church."

"More than I've ever cared to. But think about Jason, what would he want for you?”

“To be here with us.”

“Of course,” Elizabeth sighed and smiled. “But you have to allow yourself to be happy, and if that means moving on and being with a woman, so be it. But of course it’s still very early days yet, try not to be too hard in yourself.”

“You're right," Marta stood up. "I just need to work out what to do about the pregnancy.”

“You haven’t decided?”

“Not as yet. Abby has sorted for me to see the OB next week.”

“That gives you some time to think about it. You heading to bed?"

Marta nodded. "Thanks for the company. And well, for everything."

"No trouble at all," Elizabeth stood up and touched her arm. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

“I’ll be at Mass in the morning.”

Elizabeth smiled. “I didn’t expect you to be the churchgoing type.”

“It’s been the one constant through my life, really.”

“You don’t feel judged?”

“I probably am judged but I don’t pay attention to it. It’s a Spanish church so I don’t think it’s quite so conservative as others. It helps that I go with Sandy and her entire family are there every week. She's in the same boat to some extent.”

“Do they know about her and Kerry?”

"Her family? Yeah, not that they acknowledge they’re together. I think once a baby comes they’ll have to start taking them seriously.”

“They’re trying with the IVF again?”

“Apparently. That was the main reason for asking me to move out.”

“I suppose that makes sense.”

“Sandy invited me around for lunch afterwards, why don’t you both join us?”

“At Kerry’s place?”

“Yeah, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. I left things pretty sour with Kerry after she asked me to move out so it would be nice to have, well, someone else there.”

“I’d check with Kerry if I were you, but of course I'll happily be there to fight your corner if you need me to.” 

“It’s probably too late to call now. We’ll pop by after mass, will be about 12.30? If it's a no we can just go out for lunch instead."

"Ok, sure."

"Good night.”

"Night."


	6. devota (noun/adjective, feminine); devout, devoted, devotee

Seeing Sandy at mass was almost like seeing a different woman entirely. Her attention was fixed and focused, even though her sobrinos next to her were playing up and misbehaving most of the way through the service. 

"You must be Kerry," one of her aunts said to Marta as they filed out behind the little ones, who were running out ahead the way that Marta always had the second she'd been allowed to leave their local church back home in Sahagún.

"Oh no, I'm Marta."

"Oh, is Sandy not...with Kerry anymore?"

"Yeah, they're very much together," Marta said, confused. "I came along because I'm new to Chicago, I don't have a church here. _Soy de España_."

"Ahh, vale," her Aunt nodded. 

Sandy wandered over to them. " _Mama_ asked me to take her car so I can take a look, but it should be good to get us to Elizabeth and then Kerry's place from there," Sandy explained, " _Mama lo devuelvo esta tarde, ¿vale?_ " she yelled over the car as Marta got in and buckled up.

" _Tu tía_ asked me if I was Kerry. They haven't met her?"

Sandy laughed as she put the car into drive. "Listen, _Marta_. My life has three discrete areas. Home life, which is me and Kerry. Work life, which is me as one of the guys. And _mi familia_ and the church is like, this third part of me. It doesn't mean I stop being gay, or stop being masculine in the way I dress or act when I’m outside of that zone. I just, focus on what matters, whether that be fixing my _mama’s_ car, or my relationship with God, you know?" 

"Yeah, I get you. But Kerry is important to you. They should know that." 

Sandy cautiously set off towards Elizabeth's place. "I know, I think they get it. Like, my brothers definitely do. They've known I was gay before I knew myself. But you know what Latino parents are like, right?"

"Well, if they're anything like Spanish conservatives I do."

"Like, they're conservative in some ways, and not at all in others. It's classic Catholic guilt, they disapprove of what they think God doesn't like."

"So they disapprove of the two of you?"

"If they saw what we did in the bedroom? Probably," Sandy laughed. "Saying that, most of your colleagues would probably be very uncomfortable if they did too," she snickered.

"You still called your home 'Kerry's Place.'"

"Because Papi and Mami's will always be home to me."

Marta nodded and looked out of the window. 

“Kerry told me about your pregnancy. Congrats.”

“Yeah, I um, don’t really know what I’m doing with that.”

“What do you mean? Am I allowed to know?”

“Oh yeah, of course. It's just...I don’t really feel like I’m ready to parent right now. As long as you won't judge me if I make the decision to terminate. Especially now I'm starting to show.”

"No, you can't tell," Sandy said. As the car pulled up to some red lights, Sandy looked straight at her.

As Marta made eye contact she assumed they were thinking the same thing, as though she heard Sandy's heart breaking hearing the word _terminate_.

It would turn out they weren’t.  
  


* * *

  
Popping back to pick up Elizabeth and Ella, Marta half expected them to not be ready. 

“I wasn’t sure if we should be in our Sunday best,” Elizabeth laughed, “so we’re slightly more dressed up than a usual Sunday. Although I suppose it doesn’t take much to be in something other than pyjamas”

Marta laughed. “Hi Ella, this is my friend Sandy.”

“Hi Sandy,” she said sweetly, sniffles almost undetectable.

"It sounds like you're feeling better," Marta smiled.

“Are you coming to our house for lunch, Ella?” Sandy asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Ella replied.

“How did she end up so flipping American,” Elizabeth muttered as she gathered her things and ruffled Ella’s hair, "It's almost embarassing."

Marta laughed, knowing that Sandy wouldn't have a clue what she meant by the comment, but Marta had lived in Britain long enough to understand what was so cringeworthy about Ella’s Americanisms.

“We taking the El?” Elizabeth asked, looking at her watch.

“I can drive,” Sandy said, “I got my mama’s car.”

“As long as we’ll be ok getting home later?” Marta asked Elizabeth.

“I’ll run you back,” Sandy smiled, “need to get the car back for her to pick up Eddie’s kids tomorrow. She's asked me to take a look at it for her but I didn't notice any issues with it on the drive here from church.”

“If you’re sure?” Elizabeth asked. “Will just need to grab Ella’s Car Seat.”

"Yeah, no problem at all."

As they arrived there were swathes of gorgeous scents coming from the kitchen. As Marta entered the Kitchen Kerry was sitting at the table, sipping a glass of red wine reading some medical journal or other, for _fun_ no doubt.

"Hey," Kerry said, as she stood up and kissed Sandy, then Marta on the cheek, leaning into her ear out of earshot of anyone else. “Can we talk, Marta?”

“Sure,” Marta nodded, following Kerry through to the hallway.

Kerry took Marta’s hand. “I know I didn’t handle everything with your moving out very sensitively. It was probably jealousy on my part, seeing you two get along so well when I’m working all the time. You two have so much in common and it’s really great that you get on so well together.”

“Kerry, you don’t have to apologise.”

“No, I said some nasty accusations and Sandy was right to call me out, but I still need to apologise for you. I’m sorry I made things so difficult, we both love you and miss having you around, so let’s make more of an effort to see each other outside of work, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course. Thankyou for having us today. And for having Elizabeth and Ella too.”

“Anytime,” Kerry smiled. “I’d better get used to cooking for kids.”

"Kerry, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just...after church, one of Sandy's aunts mistook me for you."

"Oh."

"I corrected her, of course, and said everything was good with the two of you."

Kerry suggested they take a seat at the foot of the staircase, and Marta obliged. "I've been reluctant to engage in any of the religious side of Sandy's life, because it's not something I believe in personally. Well, I was raised in a Christian household, and we were quite religious when we lived in Africa, but over time the whole _being born disabled, losing your parents before you finish college,_ and then _realising as an adult that I'm a lesbian_ thing doesn't exactly fill me with desire to meet my maker," she laughed softly, rolling her eyes. "But I should probably be less cynical. And, well, make the effort. What do you think?"

"I think to her, church is family. And she'll probably struggle to bridge that gap between her family with you and her...biological family if that isn't brought together."

"You're right," Kerry said, standing up. "Thanks for your advice, I appreciate it. And I do really appreciate you telling me." Marta helped Kerry to her feet and handed her crutch to her before they hugged. They both headed back into the kitchen where Elizabeth had already began sipping a glass of wine. 

“I got some _dos equis sin alcohol_ if you want one Marta?” 

“Sure,” Marta nodded, taking a seat next to Elizabeth. “What’s for dinner?”

Elizabeth laughed. “Such a bizarre turn of phrase, calling lunch _dinner_ , even _I_ don’t do that. Where did you pick that up from?”

“Not sure. Maybe my step dad? He’s from Middlesbrough.”

“That’ll do it,” Elizabeth laughed. 

“Kerry isn’t usually the one who cooks, seeing as she’s at work all the time, but she’s treating us today,” Sandy explained to Ella, who had somehow made her way onto Sandy's lap.

“So we have baked gnocchi with pumpkin cream sauce and Italian sausage. Sorry, I forgot to ask if there’s anything Ella doesn’t eat? Or the rest of you, to be fair.”

“Sounds fabulous,” Elizabeth smiled. “Ella will eat whatever she’s given. Takes after her father that way.”

“Did you know my Daddy?” Ella asked.

“Yes I did. In fact, he brought you to see us all right after you were born,” Kerry responded.

"The food smells amazing, Kerry. Thanks again," Marta said, as Elizabeth helped Kerry plate up.

“Anytime. I just tried to avoid anyone’s national cuisine so not to offend you,” Kerry laughed.

"We'll have to have you over for paella sometime," Marta said. 

"Marta will be making that. I can provide the pud,” Elizabeth called over. “Dessert it the one thing we brits do rather well, I must say.”

"It'll be tough finding a Sunday when we're all available again," Kerry said, "you start your shift work this week right?"

"Nights," Marta said, pulling a face. She helped Ella into the seat as plates were passed around the table for the five of them.

"Sorry," Kerry shrugged, "Jerry was getting at me for having him on nights for so long. But you'll soon have a reason not to, so can make the most of it,” she nodded towards Marta’s bump-to-be.

Marta smiled and nodded. "¿Damos las gracias?" Marta whispered to Sandy.

"Uh...I usually just say it in my head, since Kerry doesn't.."

"Ok, that's works too."

"Why don't you say Grace aloud, Marta? If Elizabeth doesn't mind?" Kerry suggested.

"Twelve years of Christian Boarding School, I'm no stranger to it. Marta?"

"Ok... vale. Bendícenos, Señor, y bendice nuestros alimentos. Bendice también a quienes nos los han preparado, y da pan a los que no lo tienen. Bendice, Señor, a cuantos hoy comemos este pan, Bendice a quienes lo hicieron y haz que juntos lo comamos en la mesa celestial. Porque me das de comer, muchas gracias, Señor, en el nombre del _padre_ , del _hijo y espiritu santo_. Amén."

The others repeated _Amen_ in various accents around the table.

It went without saying that the food was amazing, but the company was better. Ella was an adorable kid in any moment, but watching Kerry and Sandy interact with her made Marta’s heart melt.

“They’re gonna be great parents,” she whispered to Elizabeth, who was enjoying the time that other adults were able to play with and distract her ever-inquisitive not-quite two-year-old so she could help herself to another glass of red. Marta insisted that she finish the dishes. 

“As I’m sure you will be, if you decide to be,” Elizabeth whispered back. "Now I think Ella is going to need a nap."

"I can put her down in our guest room, if you don't mind?" Kerry asked.

"No, not at all," Elizabeth smiled. "Ella, go with Aunt Kerry and take your nap."

Kerry nodded in gratitude to Elizabeth as she picked up and carried Ella out of the room, Ella not needing much encouragement as the child was near exhausted. Marta watched on with awe how effortlessly Kerry carried her, leaving her crutch to one side as she took the stairs.  
  


* * *

  
Back home after nine in the evening, the day having stretched out far later than planned, two more bottles of wine shared between the two formerly-distant doctors over the course of the long afternoon, Elizabeth collapsed onto the sofa. "Bed time?" she whispered to Ella, who was pottering about with her toys by her feet.

"She seems content," I smiled. "Since I'm working the night shift from tomorrow you can give the nanny a half day off? Happy to watch her."

"That's lovely of you, thanks, but we should try to stick to her routine. Enough excitement already for today."

“I don’t know if you should be going to bed with Ella,” I whispered, “you might wanna sober up a little first. You can put her in my bed if it’s easier.”

“No, she won’t sleep downstairs,” Elizabeth laughed. “Why are you acting like I’m pissed?”

“Pissed as in drunk? Because you are.”

“Ok, well, I won't go to bed for a while."

When Elizabeth re-emerged in the kitchen and helped herself to the rest of the bottle Kerry had insisted she bring home to finish. 

"There's some history there, right? Whatever did happen between you and Kerry?"

"Nothing personal, primarily work-related, managing management's expectations when life gets in the way. Kerry didn't have a life outside of work until very recently. You've done well to break down that barrier."

"I can see how people find her abrasive," Marta said.

"And yet _she's_ found the love of her life."

"There really is someone for everyone," Marta smiled. "Any...new prospects for  
you?"

"Apart from the guy who used me to cheat on his wife, not to my knowledge," Elizabeth laughed. "If I didn't have a two year old in my bed upstairs there's a beautiful vibrator I've been meaning to get reacquainted with."

"How are you even that drunk?”

“I’m not! Don’t have to be drunk to enjoy myself. Besides, Kerry Weaver hardly drinks me under the table. And I'm sure _they_ don't have to be wasted to get the toys out.”

“Nope, you’re probably right. But you're also a lightweight.”

“I was breastfeeding for like two years!“

”Two years!?”

”Yes, believe it or not, Ella didn’t get on with solid food for a long while, I had to supplement with breastmilk until she was toddling, and she’s still always asking for it even now. You’d be a lightweight if you‘d hardly been drinking for almost three years. Besides, I noticed Sandy wasn’t drinking either?”

“She drove us home. Either way aren’t you in surgery tomorrow?”

“I’m covering the ER.”

“All the more reason to sober up.”

“Marta I’m fine.”

“You might be, but I can’t, as a sober person, let you get into bed with your toddler when you’re like this.”

“Where should I sleep then?”

“Take my bed and I’ll be fine on the sofa.”

“Or I could share with you.”

“In that single?”

“We can spoon?”

Marta glared at her.

“What? I miss cuddling!” Elizabeth laughed.

Marta hesitated before she sighed and responded “I do too,” sitting next to Elizabeth who held her arms out and invited Marta into a hug, which turned into a cuddle. As Marta stepped back up Elizabeth held onto her wrist, pulling her back towards her and kissing her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Come here," Elizabeth whined, pulling herself to stand up and kissing Marta gently on the lips. Marta hesitated awkwardly, before her instincts took over and she kissed back, her hand caressing Elzabeth's cheek, fingers running through her curls.

“You see now why I didn't have you down as the churchgoing type," Elizabeth slurred as they parted lips, leaning in to kiss her again.

“I didn’t have you down as the kind who kisses women,” Marta whispered, pulling away. "You're drunk, Elizabeth."

“I’m only being friendly.”

“Hmmm,” Marta raised her eyebrows. “English women are only that sort of friendly when they’re queer. Or very drunk.”

“Feel free to assume it was the latter.”

"You take my bed, I'll be fine on the sofa."


	7. solterona (noun, feminine); singleton

It had been over a week since Marta moved out of Sandy and Kerry's place. She was exhausted, and it was hard to tell what was due to the pregnancy and what was from having finished her first week of night shifts.

“¿Cómo estás?” Sandy asked Marta, spotting her on Monday morning walking from the El. “You didn’t come to mass yesterday.”

“Lo sé. I wasn’t feeling too good, just finished my week of nights.”

“¿Todo está bien?” 

“Yeah. I have a scan at eleven so at least they will check if everything's fine with the baby.”

“Oh you do? Is anyone going with you? Elizabeth?”

Marta had hardly seen Elizabeth all week, in part due to their conflicting shifts, although she felt that she may have subconsciously been avoiding her following their drunken kiss the previous weekend. In truth, Marta hadn’t even thought of asking Elizabeth to come with her to the scan, so shook her head. “I was going to ask if you could come along? And, I know it’s a big ask, but I’d also really appreciate it if you’d be my lamaze coach.”

“I appreciate you thinking of me, but I really don’t think I can, Marta.”

Although she half expected that response, Marta’s face screwed up to stop her tears.

“Listen, we’re good friends, and I want to...keep it that way, but I'm not always available. You know with work...”

“You can ask Kerry to come too? To the scan I mean. The two of you...I’d really appreciate it if you could. I haven’t seen Kerry properly since last Sunday either.”

“I’m sorry, we can’t. Please don’t misunderstand me. We just have a lot going on right now, with the IVF and…”

“I know. How about the three of us meet for dinner then? I feel like I never see you anymore.”

“It’s been a week, Marta, _pero sí_...I know things have been tough for you. I’ll ask Ker and get back to you, yeah?”

“Sure,” Marta smiled and Sandy kissed her cheek before heading in the opposite direction.  
  


* * *

  
It was strange that Kerry made the effort to bring the herbal tea to Marta today, who hadn’t managed to escape the admit desk since it had been much busier than Monday mornings usually were. 

“I spoke to Sandy," Kerry said, trying to catch Marta's attention. "I think dinner would be great,” Kerry said, “How about tonight? Did you have anywhere particular in mind?”

“I don’t really know where is good around here.”

“I’ll let Sandy choose. I hope 8 isn’t too late? We should both definitely be finished by then.”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Are Elizabeth and Ella joining us?”

“I haven’t actually really seen Elizabeth much lately,” Marta said. “Just the three of us is fine by me?”

“Sure. I’ll come find you before I head off if you’ll be sticking around here.”

“Yeah, sure. Um, Kerry...I have my scan at eleven, I don’t suppose you’re free to come with me?”

“Oh I’m sorry honey, I have a budget meeting I can’t get out of. But I can find cover for Abby if you’d like her to go with you? Someone with her knowledge is always good to have around with anything pregnancy related.”

“Sure, thanks.” Marta tried not to look disappointed as she returned to the stack of charts on her desk.

* * *

“So here’s baby,” the OB said, running the scanner over Marta’s bump.

“It’s cold,” Marta said, shivering. 

Abby nodded and smiled, holding her hand, not knowing if she should be pointing out parts of the fetus or if Marta wasn’t in the frame of mind to want to know that stuff.

“Would you like to know the sex?” the doctor asked.

“No, thank you.”

“How about a print out?”

“Yeah, please.”

She handed it to Abby as soon as the nurse passed it over.

“Ok, so baby is fine, how is Mom? You’re taking...propranolol? Is that for a heart condition?”

“No it’s...for anxiety.”

“Have you tried counseling?”

Marta laughed. “Yeah, um, I haven’t found anything that works for me.”

“Ok, well, they haven’t proven the safety of beta blockers during pregnancy so if you can stop taking them, please do.”

“Ok, sure.”

“Otherwise you’re taking the vitamins? 

“Vitamin C, D, Calcium, Iron, Folic Acid.”

“Great. Any problems, get in touch. Otherwise make your next appointment on the way out.”

Abby held Marta's hand as they waited at the desk for a clerk to make the appointment. "How are you feeling about it?"

"I think I have a solution. Just need to work out a few things."

"So you're going to carry the baby to term?"

"That's the plan."

"Well if you need anything, you know where I am."

"Thanks."

"I mean it. You heading back downstairs?”

”Not immediately, I have to see someone in Social Services.”

”Right, ok. They’re on the fourth floor.”

”Great, thanks. See you soon.”

* * *

“Hey,” Sandy waved over Marta and Kerry as they arrived at the restaurant, standing to kiss Kerry on the cheek before turning to Marta. “How are you doing? How was your scan?”

“It was good, yeah,” Marta sat down opposite Kerry. “I actually have something for you two,” Marta said, handing over an envelope.

“What is this?” Kerry asked, “there’s no occasion I’m aware of.”

As Sandy opened the envelope there was a print of Marta’s sonogram.

“I know this is probably not a huge surprise, it’s been a long time coming but… I want you guys to adopt my baby.”

“Sorry?” Kerry asked, “have I missed something?”

“I know we haven’t said it so explicitly but it makes perfect sense. You want a baby, I’m having one. I know you wouldn’t want me to terminate so this way I wouldn’t have to.”

Sandy pushed the sonogram back towards Marta. “ _Cariño_ , your baby is beautiful, a miracle, but…” she looked at Kerry, who she trusted to be more diplomatic in her response.

“Marta, I mean this in the most loving of ways...we don’t want to take your baby,” Kerry said, calmly. 

“No, you don’t understand, I want you to have it. It’s yours.” Marta pushed the sonogram back towards them. “The baby is perfect for you guys, part Spanish, part red-head. And I’ve been talking to child services. They said I can easily arrange a private adoption if all parties agree. Don't worry, I didn’t give any names.”

As Marta looked at them in earnest, there was something they were keeping from her, Kerry especially not quite being as forthcoming as she's known to be.

“Marta, I really do appreciate having got to know you, I consider you a great friend, like family even. But you can’t give us your baby.”

Marta looked at her in disbelief. “Do you think I’m unwell? You’re acting like you think I need a psych consult.”

“Not at all Marta, listen. It’s ok if you don’t want to keep your baby, but you need to decide what’s right for you,” Kerry said. "What's going on with us and our own fertility issues is for us to work out between the two of us."

“You both know that I can’t raise a baby alone. And yeah maybe I want a baby one day, but not as much as the two of you want one, right now.”

Sandy went to sit in the empty seat next to Marta, and the couple both shuffled closer, Kerry taking Marta’s hand. “I think you need to go home, think about what you _do_ want. Putting your baby up for adoption _is_ an option, but please, don’t rush into it,” Kerry said.

“I already know I want you guys to have it.”

“We can’t, _cariño_ ,” Sandy said.

“But why _can’t_ you? Isn’t this what you want?”

Kerry looked at Sandy, making eye contact as if to say _you tell her_.

“Marta... _estoy embarazada. La FIV_...it worked.”

“It worked?”

Sandy nodded, smiling. 

“I thought you were having the treatment?” Marta said to Kerry.

“It made more sense for Sandy to do it. She’s younger, in better health.”

Kerry sat awkwardly as Sandy embraced her friend, who had now broken down in tears. “ _Todo va estar bien_ ,” Sandy whispered. 

“I was trying not to get too carried away...I really thought my baby could go to a family who really wanted one, that’s what I wanted. I can't, I don’t deserve it...”

“Yes you do, _cariño_. Hey, our babies can grow up together...we can be there for each other through this. If that’s what you want.”

Marta barely touched her dinner, feeling increasingly anxious over the situation as it sat getting cold, while herself she was trying not to resort to popping a pink pill.

As they stood to leave, Sandy popped to the bathroom and Kerry took Marta’s hand as they headed outside. “ _Did_ you and Jason ever talk about kids?” she asked her. 

Marta shook her head. “We were so focused on the move here we didn’t expect anything to happen anytime soon. And then like a week before he died we can’t have been very careful, it just happened, with the worst timing.”

“That’s often how it goes,” Kerry smiled sympathetically.

”I just feel so terrible that I’m not in a position to be happy about it.”

“I know,” Kerry stroked her hair. 

“Last Sunday when I went to mass with Sandy...I told her I might not want to keep the baby. From her response I understood that she didn’t want me to get the abortion.”

“The decision is entirely yours. Whatever Sandy or I think is irrelevant.”

“But you can see why I thought you guys would appreciate this gesture?"

Kerry nodded.

Sandy re-emerged from the bathroom and took Kerry’s cell from her to call Elizabeth and asked her if she could come pick Marta up. 

“You don’t have to call her, I can take the El,” Marta said.

“No, you’ve had a tough few days. Get a decent night’s sleep and make sure you’re eating properly,” Kerry said, handing her the leftover dinner she made sure Marta had wrapped up to go. “And I won’t put you on the night shift again if that’s making things harder for you.”

“It’s fine. If anything it made things easier, not seeing Elizabeth all week.”

“Why, what happened?” Kerry asked. 

Marta hesitated, but then decided just to let it out. “She kissed me, last Sunday. She insisted she was just drunk but…”

Kerry sighed. “Yeah I can see how that may make things difficult.” She took a seat on a bench and pulled Marta down to sit next to her. “How do you feel about it?”

“I mean, it _was_ nice. But I don’t know what it will mean for our relationship now.”

“Just be careful, more than anything you need a place you can safely call home. Don't be afraid to look for other options if you need to, we can help.”

Marta nodded, "although last time you helped I ended up at Elizabeth's."

Kerry sighed and tried to get words out to that were in some way sympathetic but not apologetic.

Marta stood up and walked to the kerb. "I just don’t understand, Kerry. What if the same thing happens again? What if Sandy miscarries?”

“Then we cross that bridge when we get there. But you’re not here as a contingency plan for us. You’re your own person, you can’t wait around on us."

Marta frowned.

Kerry sighed. "Sandy and I, we've only been trying to do what's best for all of us, including you. And we might not always be right, but I am genuinely honored that you thought so highly of us as a family for your baby, and maybe if things were different, it could’ve been something to seriously consider, but right now we have our own baby to think about. But I promise we’ll support you whatever decision you make.”

As Elizabeth’s car pulled up Marta began to walk towards it.

“Marta...we’re not telling anyone in the ER about our pregnancy, not yet. I trust you to keep this secret for us?”

“Sure,” Marta whispered, “bye.”

* * *

Ella was silently sleeping in the back in her car seat.

“I didn’t realise you had dinner plans. I was looking forward to seeing you after a week of us passing like ships in the night,” Elizabeth said, a tone of disappointment in her voice.

“Sorry, yeah, I had my scan today...I was talking to Kerry and Sandy about my options.”

“Oh, I see. Have you made a decision?”

“I thought I had but...now I’m back to square one.”

“Wait...why? What happened?”

“Kerry and Sandy have said they don’t want to adopt. Not my baby anyway.”

“Wow...I mean I didn’t realise you even had that in mind?”

“It seemed to make perfect sense.”

“Hmm, I suppose." Elizabeth nodded, trying to check on Marta while keeping her eyes on the road. "How _are_ you?”

“I’m fine, just trying to make my mind up before I run out of time.”

“I worry about you.”

“I’m fine, Elizabeth.”

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

“No I haven’t.”

“So it’s pure coincidence that the two of us haven’t seen each other since last Sunday? When we both live and work in the same places as each other.”

“You know I’ve been on nights,” Marta said, between gritted teeth.

“Bull. Shit," Elizabeth would have been shouting if she weren't whispering. "You _have_ been avoiding me.”

Marta exhaled loudly. “What do you want? You come onto your housemate after _one day_ of living together, when she’s still _meant_ to be grieving her dead husband and is _completely_ undecided about what to do with an unplanned pregnancy.”

Elizabeth pulled the car over outside her house. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

After putting Ella to bed, Elizabeth came downstairs to Marta’s room and knocked on her door.

“Hi,” Marta half smiled.

“Hi. Can I come in?”

Marta nodded and sat on the bed, Elizabeth next to her. “I’m sorry...about the kiss. I was only thinking about me, it has been a long time since Mark died and I suppose I just get...lonely. I know you have a lot on, I should be doing more to help you. What do you need?”

“I don’t know Elizabeth. Just some security, knowing that I’m not going to have to find another place to live.”

“Mi casa es...su casa,” Elizabeth said, making eye contact as if to make sure she'd said it right. “I mean it. I know we haven’t seen each other much but it’s been nice having you about. Ella likes you too, she doesn’t stop asking about you.”

Marta gave Elizabeth’s hand a squeeze. “Gracias.”


	8. querida (noun, feminine, colloquial); lover

Over the next few days things kind of felt like they were getting into the swing of normality for Marta; working day shifts again had got her into some kind of vague routine. Mid-shift, where she once would have relied on Kerry to take a break with her and provide brief social respite from days that otherwise consisted of purely endless admin tasks, she could now chat to Sam, or Abby, or Elizabeth even, albeit only when she was down for a consult. The ER was starting to feel more at home to her, more like her own life and not someone else’s that she’d forced her way into.

It was also comforting to not be seen purely as the boss’ mole, as plenty of the nurses and other clerks probably had considered her up until now. And for her to start learning everyone else’s names, from consulting physicians to the regular patients, made her feel more a part of their work family. Even at her new home, she felt so much less wound up now that she was unpacked and no longer just living out of a suitcase, although things between her and Elizabeth were...less clear.

The night that the double bed Elizabeth had ordered for Marta’s room finally arrived, it seemed to put more distance between her and Marta. Theoretically this meant she could really make herself feel at home in Rachel's old room, and not just like she was passing through. Elizabeth wasn't quite sure how that made her feel.

The two of them, assisted by Carter who came over to help move things around - despite insistence from Marta that she was in a perfectly fit state to help carry a single mattress upstairs, _thankyou very much_ \- finally got Marta's room into some kind of functioning state, allowing her to collapse onto the top of the mattress sometime around eight, almost ready to nod off that very minute.

“You want to stay for dinner?” Elizabeth asked Carter, who, despite the visible sweat on his brow, appreciated the social contact since things had fizzled out between he and Abby.

“Always,” Carter smiled, sitting next to Elizabeth at the table. “I’m guessing you’ll have a perfect wine paired for the occasion?” he asked Marta, who had lifted her head in piqued interest at the slightest mention of being fed.

“Only if you employ me to, since I can’t drink any,” she shouted from her room as she made her bed.

“Oh right, sure,” Carter said awkwardly, helping with plating up their moussaka while Elizabeth attempted to get Ella seated at the table at the same time as opening a Merlot for the two of them. “Do you have your due date?” Carter asked Marta as she came to join them.

“In the New Year, early-mid January,” Marta said. “Winter baby. You know, Dr. Carter, in some cultures it's bad luck to ask?”

"That I did not," he replied. Not the first time it had become apparent to Marta he could make use of some cultural sensitivity training.

One thing that Marta's pregnancy hadn't suppressed was her appetite; she mopped up every last speck of sauce with slice after slice of garlic bread, even going onto finishing Ella's after she uncharacteristically refused to eat. Ella then not only lost the argument on dessert but also was refusing to go to bed since she still wanted to be sharing with her Mom. Marta and Carter sat in awkward silence for a while as Marta continued to eat and Elizabeth upstairs attempted to get Ella off to sleep in her own bed, finally winning the argument sometime around nine. 

“I’m gonna hit the sack, unless you need me to drive you home?” Marta asked Carter, as Elizabeth returned downstairs and poured the rest of the bottle of red between her and Carter’s glasses.

“No, I’ll take the El, but thanks. Goodnight,” he smiled.

“Goodnight my love,” Elizabeth said, kissing her on the cheek as they hugged. “We’ll try keep the noise down.”

Part of Marta hoped that the two of them weren’t planning on heading to bed together.

“So what’s her story?” Carter asked once Marta closed her bedroom door. 

“You don’t know? Her husband died, found out she was pregnant two or three months later,” Elizabeth reeled off the line she's sad multiple times whenever anyone had seen her with her new housemate.

“You’re kidding me?”

“Nope, poor girl. Although I suppose you could say it means she and I have a lot in common.”

“Being a single Mom _and_ widow can’t be easy, but you make it look effortless, Elizabeth.”

“I do not, but I’ve worked out a life that works for me at least. Saying that, _I_ have a career which I thought didn’t really lend itself to single motherhood, hers is even less suited, surely? It must be rare to find a job in the wine industry that allows you to have child-friendly hours. Especially starting out somewhere new where there isn't exactly the climate for acres of vineyards.”

“She didn’t want to go back home?” 

“She said that was the only thing she could imagine being worse,” Elizabeth said, finishing her glass of wine. "And as an émigré myself I can completely understand what she means by that." 

“So she’s doing it alone? Having the baby I mean.”

“I believe so. She looked into finding a couple to adopt, but I believe now she’s planning on keeping it.”

“And raising it here? Really?”

“I’ve raised my child here, alone. What are you getting at?”

“I don’t know, just perhaps she could do with a helping hand.”

“She has me,” Elizabeth smiled. "We'll manage."

Carter did not look convinced. He chewed his lip and looked in the direction of Marta's bedroom.

Elizabeth stared at Carter, knowing exactly what he was thinking. “You, stay well away. Unless you want to get on Dr Weaver's bad side.” 

"What's Weaver got to do with anything?"

"Long story."  
  


* * *

  
Ella soon got back into their regular evening arrangement; home, dinner, bath, story and bed by 8pm, give or take a half hour. This particular evening Elizabeth had got away strangely early from surgery and had Ella fed and bathed bang on time, not hearing Marta come back after her shift was supposed to have ended a couple of hours ago. Once she had made sure that Ella had indeed nodded off, Elizabeth finally got the alone time she’d been craving for _weeks_.

Feeling the sensitive buzz of the vibrator against her clit, and the slick, wet sensation of her vagina doing its job the way it knows best, Elizabeth struggled to switch off and enjoy it. All she could think of was Marta, mainly; the way she would sit behind the desk at work, her friendly but impatient smile framed by her dark features; eyes, hair, brows. Her collarbone, her bob tucked behind her ears, the wispy tone of her Mediterranean origin folded into her London accent, excitement accentuated by a new colour of lipstick each day. And also how soft those lips had felt when she'd kissed them. 

“Fuck,” Elizabeth moaned under her breath, both loving and deploring not being able to get her new-ish friend out of her mind; imagining her olive skin and curves under her clothes there with her in bed, wanting her pregnant breasts in her hands. 

As she teetered on the edge of orgasm she heard the door downstairs unlock as Marta let herself in, breaking Elizabeth’s rhythm and sending her back to where she had started. She jumped out of bed, body moving faster than her mind, putting her robe on so not to take her housemate by complete surprise.

She found Marta in the kitchen, taking a drink of water. “Hi,” Marta whispered, “sorry, did I wake you?” 

“No, no, I just took Ella up. How come you’re late getting back?”

“I was helping Carter with a wine order for some event he’s hosting. It can't be too late can it?” she looked at her watch, surprised to see it was barely past 9pm.

“Ah, so it isn't. I hope you’re charging him for your services.”

Marta nodded. “He offered to. Not even after mates rates.”

“Take it, he’s loaded,” Elizabeth laughed, nervously looking down at her own bare feet on the kitchen tile.

“I will,” Marta smiled, finishing her glass of water.

As she looked back up Elizabeth stepped that bit closer to her, a mere few inches between them before she quickly kissed her on the cheek. “Marta, would you come to bed with me?”

Although Elizabeth was sober this time, she felt the words escape her before she could justify them to herself.

She held out her hands to her. "I need you. I _want_ you, please."

Marta fixed her eyes on Elizabeth for merely seconds before she nodded and took her hands. She followed Elizabeth upstairs to her bedroom, climbing the stairs slowly and quietly so not to wake Ella.

Elizabeth’s bedroom light was still on, which revealed a bed that was in complete disarray, covers everywhere in an unmade mess, vibrator laid bare in the middle of the mattress.

“Ah-ha,” Marta laughed, picking it up to inspect as Elizabeth climbed onto the bed trying to snatch it back, playfully taking Marta’s hand. "This didn't do the trick?" she played with the settings, listening to the different sequences of vibrations and feeling them against her palm.

Elizabeth, embarrassed, took the toy from her and kissed her hand, then her lips, leaning into the kiss like this should’ve been what they were doing from the moment they met. She breathed heavily, only pulling away to gasp for air. “Full disclosure, I’ve not done this with a woman before.” 

“That’s ok,” Marta smiled, tilting her head. “In fairness, I suppose it depends what we are _actually_ doing here.”

“Well, now we’re kissing," Elizabeth said, between soft presses of her lips to Marta's. "After that...I guess it’s up to you to show me the ropes.”

“I'm no expert on anything...”

Elizabeth kissed her again. “You talked like you have so much experience with women.”

“I’ve dated women yes, and, well, _slept with them_ as a result. But it's different with everyone. It all depends on what _you_ want. You’re not drunk are you?"

“Not at all,” she whispered. She sucked her teeth as she weighed up the options. “Can I...taste you?” 

Marta felt her core stir in response to the question, and she responded by removing her panties, watching Elizabeth’s eye movements as she did so. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go down on you first?” she asked, before sitting over her and pulling her body close.

“I was really close before...I might need a little time to work on my lady boner again.”

“I can help with that,” Marta said, taking off her top and skirt so she was down to just her bra. As she moved to her knees and towered over her lover, Elizabeth couldn’t move her eyes away from Marta’s pussy. She pulled Marta closer and pushed her knees to the sides.

“Tell me what works for you,” she whispered, taking her lover’s hand with her left and using her right to begin exploring.

Marta moaned softly as Elizabeth's fingers ran up her legs and over her small bump.

“I love this,” Elizabeth said, running her fingers through the forest of hair on Marta’s mound. “A natural woman,” she whispered.

Marta pushed Elizabeth onto her back, Elizabeth inhaling deeply, preparing herself to delve deep. “You are beautiful, Marta,” she said, her first lick lingering on the end of her tongue.

“You want to get more comfortable?” Marta asked as she edged forward on her knees, her core suspended above Elizabeth’s chest. “Is that ok?

“That’s lovely,” she heard Elizabeth whisper back. “I have a wonderful view from here.”

Marta pressed her free hand against the wall to support her weight. "I can't stay up like this for too long, I'm exhausted," Marta laughed.

As she felt Elizabeth’s tongue poised against her vulva, she smiled and felt her core melt as her lover’s breath warmed her sex. See, for a beginner, Elizabeth was, well, _wow._ She didn’t have to be told, or guided, kissing everything between Marta’s legs hello and goodbye in turn. She was polite, asked permission, gave compliments, eventually enticing pleasure from Marta’s centre down onto her tongue, a final, long-drawn-out goodbye kiss to her clitoris accompanied by a wave of the hand inside her lover pushing Marta over the edge.

“ _Joder_ ,” Marta moaned, trying to keep the noise down. She whimpered as the orgasm soared through her from her toes to her palm flat against the wall, squeezing Elizabeth’s hand in appreciation.

“Was that a good word?” Elizabeth asked as Marta climbed down to lay at her lover's side.

“Very good, but also _very_ bad,” she smiled back. “You wouldn't learn it in Spanish class.”

Elizabeth puckered her lips before leaning upwards to meet Marta’s. “Can I kiss your dirty mouth or is that not your thing?”

"You're not the one with the dirty mouth _Isabel,_ ” Marta laughed. They kissed softly, Marta tasting herself on Elizabeth’s lips, although Elizabeth hesitated slightly.

"Did you...just get my name wrong?"

"Oh sorry, no, that was intentional," Marta laughed.

Elizabeth looked at her, confused.

"It's just you remind me of a teacher I had in school in London. Mrs Parks. Always called me _Martha_ despite me correcting her God knows how many times. So I used to translate everything, dates, names, homework, into Spanish. Called her _Señora Parques._ So since I can't exactly translate _Corday_ , I'm gonna enjoy calling you _Doctora Isabel_. _Isabel_ like they call the queen."

"Ah, just _Isabelle_ is my mother's name, you had me for a minute."

"Ok, that's unfortunate. I can stick with just _Doctora_?"

"I suppose. Nearly everyone I've ever met since getting here has had something to say about how my accent makes me sound like a royal or a schoolmistress or a dominatrix or something."

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean like..."

"No, it's ok, you've at least lived long enough over there you're speaking from true experience, unlike most people here...I'll admit, I am much closer to that _BBC accent_ than most. I just don't want that to change how you perceive me...or for you to think there's some kind of, power imbalance here or something."

"What do you mean?"

"I don’t know, is there a class divide? Our jobs...me being your landlady?"

"I mean, we're only sleeping together. I'll still pay my room and board on time," Marta teased, leaning in to kiss Elizabeth again, who just about complied. “I hardly see you at work, since you're tucked away upstairs, only popping down for the big exciting cases."

"Well, I'll try to come down more often now..."

"Anyway, for all you know I could be a Spanish Royal?”

“Are you?” 

Marta laughed, shaking her head. “Before we moved to working in the wine industry we were a family of peasant pig farmers. Literally common as muck.”

Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief.

“I will strictly only call you _Doctora_ in bed, keep your bedroom persona separate.”

"Right...sorry, bedroom persona?"

"Well, we can hardly act the same at work as we do here."

"Oh. Well, I suppose I got a little carried away. I’m sorry, we probably shouldn’t have...” Elizabeth was assuming that Marta was implying their late night activities would stay as mere friends with benefits. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Stop, Elizabeth, it’s fine. We both did. I mean, we didn’t talk about being tested or barriers or anything.”

“Oh, right.”

“I mean, I’m clean. The OB tested me for everything. Are...are you?”

“Yeah, um, there’s only been the one guy since Mark, and we used protection. So I’m sure I am.”

“Ok, that's great then.”

“I can get tested at work to check. Not that I've done anything to put you at risk...”

“If that’s ok with you? Providing you do want got keep...doing this?”

Elizabeth’s face flowed with the joy of reassurance flooding her. “Yes of course I do.”

“Great. So would _you_ like anything from me?”

Elizabeth looked at her confused before realising she was still naked next to Marta in bed and Marta was referring to the fact that Elizabeth hadn’t had _her turn_. “Sorry, I killed the mood didn’t I?” Marta laughed.

“Don’t be silly, we need to be safe, and up front about what this is, you have more than yourself to worry about.”

“I have condoms downstairs if we need them?”

“Oh no, it’s fine, you can just use...this _?_ on me,” she rummaged by the bed and handed her vibrator back to Marta. "...are you able to... _penetrate_ me, while you use it?”

“I don’t have a strap here with me but you’ve had a baby so it shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“What shouldn’t be to difficult?”

“Fisting you,” Marta mouthed.

“Wow.”

“I'm joking! Unless...wait...you’re filthy aren’t you.”

"I'm clearly not the only one..."

“Says _Doctora_ wet face.”

“Well it was very inviting down there,” Elizabeth blushed, wiping her face that _did_ still have some remnants of Marta's sex on it. 

“ _Mi vulva es su vulva_.”

“Oh stop.”

Marta leant back into Elizabeth, sucking her bottom lip, undoing her robe and rubbing the palm of her hand over Elizabeth’s breast as she moaned in pleasure.

“Is your lady boner back?”

“I think it might be," Elizabeth whispered as she lay back against the headboard, shyly removing her robe and opening her legs. Marta took charge, dipping two fingers into her and taking her vibrator to Elizabeth’s clit. 

Pushing her own legs further open, Elizabeth moaned for _more,_ inviting Marta to explore her. Marta’s fingers stroked her labia, making them gush, before pushing more fingers inside to explore her. 

“Is that good?”

“Oh yeah,” Elizabeth said, exhaling deeply. She closed her eyes, letting Marta take control, bringing her to the edge then pulling away.

“Are you teasing me?”

“Only in a way I can tell you like,” Marta whispered. 

The last time that Elizabeth asked for more from Marta there wasn't much further she could go...the fist of her lover filling her as her orgasm unfurled.

* * *

Screams of ‘ _Mommy!‘_ awoke Marta the next morning. It was 6am, around the time she should’ve been getting up anyway, yet the bright light shining through the upstairs bedroom window was far more disturbing than what Marta was usually faced with downstairs at the back of the house. A grunt next to Marta emerged from underneath the pillow. Coils of auburn curls stuck out from beneath the bedding, reminding Marta that yes indeed she had gone to bed with _La Doctora_ the night before.

“Shit,” Marta muttered to herself. 

“You ok?” Elizabeth asked her.

“Yeah, I just didn’t really think this through last night.”

“Think what through?”

“What happens next.”

Elizabeth sat up, a feeling dread flooding through her veins. “I’ll be there in a second Ella,” she yelled, her lip trembling as she turned to last night's lover. “I’m sorry Marta, I shouldn’t have...taken advantage.”

“You weren’t taking advantage," Marta smiled, squeezing Elizabeth’s hand to reassure her. "Honestly, I wasn’t ever going to say no to kissing...or having sex with a beautiful woman. I just…”

“Mommy!”

Ella burst into the room, giving Marta mere seconds to cover herself up.

“Good morning my love,” Elizabeth said with as much enthusiasm as she could despite being exhausted - they must have only got two or three hours sleep - holding out her arms to her child.

“Why is Marta in our bed?”

“We...uh, had a last minute sleepover.”

“Without me?” Ella said with incredulous assertion.

“It was a _grown-up_ sleepover,” Elizabeth said, wiping sleep out of Ella’s eye.

Marta held the comforter over her bare chest, trying not to laugh and roll her eyes at Elizabeth’s hilarious explanation. 

“In _my_ bed. You have your _own_ bed, remember.”

Ella huffed.

“Go back to your room, I’ll be in there in a minute.”

Marta watched Ella toddle back out of the door.

“ _Grown-up sleepover_ , that’s a new one,” Marta laughed.

“What else was I supposed to say!?” Elizabeth said, trying to keep a straight face. 

“When mummy misses daddy very much…” Marta teased her with kisses on her neck. 

“Hey, hey, that’s not what this was?!” she lifted Marta's chin. "This isn't what this is, is it!? I didn’t just want you because I’m horny or lonely. I know you said we were just _sleeping together_ , but I thought you were meaning just to _enjoy_ it in the moment. Not overthink things before they happened. But now they have happened..."

“You're overthinking afterwards instead? Nothing wrong with if you were just wanting to get laid, I was glad to get the attention.”

“Yes, I mean, I wanted to, don’t get me wrong. But not just with anyone. With you.” She stroked Marta’s hair.

"Why me? You don't even know if you like women?"

“Because, Marta, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Of course I miss Mark, and I don’t doubt you miss Jason too, but...I really enjoyed last night for what it was. I... _felt_ something, even.”

“Ok, well you can’t say that and not then kiss me.”

“Fine,” Elizabeth said, pulling her closer with a reluctant pretence. As they kissed, Elizabeth’s fingers ran through Marta’s hair and caressed her neck. 

“What?” Marta said, as Elizabeth pulled away with a sad look in her eyes.

“You didn’t tell me how you feel.”

“Um...satisfied _?”_ Marta said, exhaling with an air of joy.

“Oh that’s all?”

"No, I'm kidding. I had an incredibly good time, with a wonderful woman. And I'd very much like to do it again sometime."

Elizabeth's face lit up. "How about now?" she teased.

“Stop,” Marta laughed. “Go get your child ready, I need to start getting ready for work. The nanny will be here in no time...”

“Shit, is that the time!?” Elizabeth looked at Marta's watch and clasped her hand, giving it a squeeze and a kiss. Was it premature of her to do that?

In the shower, Marta reflected on their night together, their wonderful sex, their closeness, the sensuality. Going back over the night’s events, touching herself, she whispered _I love you_ as she came, not to Elizabeth, but to _la Doctora, her lover_. Only once she stepped out from the steam into the cold air did she tell herself that maybe this had been a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I so very much wanted to keep this fic clean, yet I couldn't. Oopsie.


	9. hada madrina (noun, feminine); fairy godmother

Marta waited impatiently by the door as Elizabeth ran back upstairs for something or other; although Ella was already happily having breakfast with her nanny. They would usually have been well on their way into work for an 8am start.

"What took so long?" Marta asked, quickening her pace as they headed down the street for the El train.

"I didn't want to leave my room in that mess..."

"Not like she'll be going in your room?" Marta said, referring to the nanny, side-eyeing Elizabeth who struggled to keep up.

"No, but I didn't like leaving it that way."

"Scared of being caught?"

“No, not at all."

Marta continued to walk ahead, not sure what Elizabeth was making of their situation...was she _scared_ of being found out? Where did she want this to go?

"Marta, slow down, please," she said, "Wait. Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine."

Elizabeth held out her hand as Marta was still striding ahead, trying to force her to slow to a regular walking pace by her side. "Marta, I...I am very fond of you.”

Marta stopped in her step, turning and laughing. “Why are you speaking British?”

“Did I sound different to usual?”

“No...just that choice of words was _achingly_ British. The same way that you are... _achingly_ beautiful,” she laughed softly, quickly kissing Elizabeth’s cheek.

Everything about Marta and what she just said made Elizabeth blush, blood filling her cheeks and ecstasy widening her smile. “Marta...I mean it, I am... _incredibly_ fond of you. And last night was...amazing."

"But?"

"No _but_... _And_. **_And_** _,_ as I said this morning, I think we should very much do that again?" Elizabeth pulled Marta back to her side, nuzzling into her neck trying to kiss her.

"Really?" Marta pulled back.

"Yeah, I thought we both wanted that? Like we said this morning. Are you ok?"

Marta nodded and smiled back. "I'm just taken aback, I suppose. I guess part of me didn't expect that you would wake up this morning without regret. At the time I thought it might be a one night thing, then I'd be back to square one looking for a place to live." She slowed again to allow Elizabeth to catch her, and allowing herself to catch her breath, the early months of pregnancy weren't having a huge effect on the daily goings-on in her life thus far, but she sometimes forgot she was carrying an extra couple of pounds than usual. "I didn't really think about why I let it happen...let you _lead me_ again...until it was too late."

"Marta, come on, that's not fair," Elizabeth stopped walking at all and stood square in her step. "Yes, I apologised after kissing you before. I was drunk, it was inappropriate for me to have done that, given it was only the first weekend you were living with us, yes. But now that we know each other better, I'd hope you wouldn't think I'd ever purposely lead you on to turf you out onto the street. _Or_ expect to just have a one night stand just to carry on living as a lodger in my home. Of course this changes things between us, but I hoped it would change things for the better?"

Marta continued walking, albeit slower, so they could continue their conversation.

Elizabeth tried to explain where she was coming from. "The moment that Charlie called and asked for my help with your move here I jumped through a lot of hoops for someone I’d never even met."

“Well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"The weird dynamic. When I arrived you were brash...like you were upset that I became Kerry’s friend and not yours.”

“I wouldn’t say I was _upset_. I just wanted to get to know you, I've been so lonely since Mark died and Rachel left. And now that I have, got to know you, like I said, I am very fond of you. And now I’m just wanting to make sure…”

“That I’m not going to move onto someone else? Elizabeth, my husband died _this_ side of Christmas. If we're being brutally honest it’s probably far too soon for _anything_ to have happened between us. I shouldn't really be considering seeing anyone at all.”

"I know. But I understand; we’re practically in the same situation. I’m just a couple of years further down the line.”

“At least you had Mark around for a while, he knew his daughter, even if she doesn't remember. I have to fend with feelings for a child I never expected to have and a husband I never expected to die. And as great as it was to have sex I also don't know how to feel.”

”About me?”

”About sleeping with my landlady. I never expected to. Fuck, and you're not even queer, or at least, you're not out if you are.”

“I know.” She reached again to squeeze Marta’s hand. "Maybe I've had an easier ride given the cards we were both dealt. But I can work this out, whatever these feelings are. I don’t have anyone to hide from.”

Marta smiled.

“But genuinely, I was very excited to meet you, to have a new friend, someone to bond with and share stories of back home, I think I’m right in thinking we understand each other that bit deeper than the other people around us do. And now I honestly believe we were supposed to meet, to find solace in one another.”

Marta stopped still once more, merely metres from the station. " _Isabel,_ I want to do this, don't get me wrong. I just have lots of thoughts flying around my head. And feelings rushing around my body." Marta rummaged around in her bag util she found the strip of beta-blockers, putting a pink pill on her tongue.

"Do you need that?"

" _Sí, Doctora."_

Elizabeth stepped closer to her. "Every time you think you need that, you should do this instead," Elizabeth took Marta's hand, put it on her chest and with her fingers squeezed her boob, while she leant in to kiss Marta.

”I have your permission?” Marta raised her eyebrows.

”As long as there’s no one around to see...”

"You know, there are plenty of other things we can do to bond," Marta whispered, Elizabeth now trailing behind her as they passed through the gate for the El. "Do you like being tied up?"

"Cheeky," Elizabeth whispered back. 

"You love it." Marta felt butterflies stirring in her tummy. They got onto the El train, sitting side by side, only the skin on the back of their pinkies touching.

"So I was your first?" Marta whispered to Elizabeth after they'd sat silently for a few stops. "Woman I mean."

Elizabeth nodded. “Did I not say? Don't get me wrong, it was...different. But I loved every second,” Elizabeth whispered back in Marta’s ear.

"You know...I didn’t think of Jason once. Does that make me a bad widow?” Marta asked.

“No, never. It makes you human. We all have needs, physical, sexual, emotional.”

Marta laughed.

“What?”

“That’s pretty much what Kerry said to me, give or take a few words.”

Elizabeth dropped her volume to an almost inaudible whisper. “Do you talk about sex with Kerry Weaver?”

“Not in so much detail...mainly in the abstract.”

“Ahh, ok, so I shouldn’t be going to her for advice on what strap-on to buy?”

Marta laughed. “Getting ahead of yourself aren’t you?”

“A little? Perhaps? I don’t know, _you_ want to tie me up."

"I'm glad I have that image to get me through the day," Marta smiled cheekily.

They sat silently as the train passed through the next couple of stops.

"What do we do next?” Elizabeth’s hand reached up to caress Marta’s face before she remembered they were in public and then she put it back onto her lap. “I don’t think we can just start...dating? Not really."

"Why not? We’ve effectively already jumped ahead to date number three whether or not we planned to by spending the night together.”

"I'll be honest, you'll struggle to try stopping me from inviting you into bed with me again tonight."

“With your nosy three year old around I'm not sure how many times can we get away with that.”

"Well I vote we persevere and cross that bridge when we get there."

“Are you sure you wouldn't want me to move out? What if things get serious."

Elizabeth took her hands. "Marta, no, I wouldn't. I know it's only been a couple of weeks you've been living with us but you have a home with us. If you want to we keep separate rooms, separate lives, for all intents and purposes, for a while? Although you can probably work out what I would prefer."

"You're genuinely happy for me to stay with you indefinitely? What if we don't work out? What about my _baby_?”

“We already have one kid in the house, a second can’t be so bad. And the rest? We cross that bridge when we get there.”

“So we raise the two of them as a family of four? I know women move quickly together but…”

“I don’t know, Marta, I’ve hardly done this before. We’ve only known each other for two months. All I know is I want to be together, again. As for the rest, cross that bridge when we get there.”

“Kiss me.”

“We’re in public, Marta.”

“Nobody knows us here.”

Elizabeth hesitated. “You’d best do it quickly, it’s almost our stop. What if someone from work is on here and sees us?"

"To quote you, _cross. That. Bridge_."

Elizabeth turned to kiss Marta as the train doors opened and a bustle of commuters around them stood up to exit the train. She counted three seconds of their lips touching before they really had to get out of their seats and follow the crowd; she grabbed Marta's hand and pulled her across the train to the doors. As they crossed the crowded platform and walked the steps down to the street Marta turned to Elizabeth, letting go of her hand.

“I wanted to ask you something. I was actually going to ask you this before last night even happened. Would you be my Lamaze coach?"

Elizabeth blinked.

"But now I’m not sure if asking you to be there for me in another six months’ time is too big an ask.”

“Marta, of course I’ll go to the classes with you. And I'm sure we can make it work around my schedule. Just tell me when and we'll sort something out.”

“Even if we’re not involved...romantically at that point?”

"You know what I'm going to say?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," the two of them said in unison, cracking up.

 _“If_ that were to be the case," Elizabeth said, "we have to prioritize staying friends. Although I sincerely hope that won’t be the case. If last night is an indicator of anything, I want to be seeing lots more of you, doing lots more of _that_.”

“Even when my belly is the size of your head.”

“Even better, it'll hide your view. I won’t get stage fright.”

"Like you had stage fright..."

They arrived at the hospital, the two of them standing and smiling at each other, not wanting to say goodbye and go separate ways, get on with their days.

“Come here,” Elizabeth said, breaking the silence and pulling her into a hug. “I’ll miss you today.”

“I’ll miss you too. Aren’t you covering the ER?”

“Yeah.”

“So I’ll see you around.”

“Ok, bye.”

“Bye," Elizabeth said, kissing her cheek quickly before heading in through the glass doors and to the left towards the elevators.

* * *

In the doctor’s lounge around 10 Elizabeth was helping herself to coffee as Kerry walked in. “Hi,” she smiled politely.

“Hi, Elizabeth, how are things?” The conversation definitely took on a slightly more pleasant tone since they’d recently socialized outside of work. “How’s Ella getting on?”

“Good, yes, we both are,” Elizabeth nodded. “How are you and Sandy?”

“We’re good, thanks,” Kerry nodded and settled down to whatever paperwork she had at hand. “Are you down to see Marta?”

“Oh no, I had a consult, nothing that has taken me back up to the OR as yet though.” She was indeed hanging around the ER for her coffee, instead of heading back upstairs, indeed hoping to bump into Marta.

“I didn’t realise you were down here today?”

“Yeah, we’ve been swapping our shifts around a lot lately, still a surgeon down without Robert,” she said, looking behind her through the door to see if Marta had returned to the admit desk.

“Right,” Kerry nodded. “Listen, Elizabeth, I know you and I have butted heads a lot in the past so I completely understand if you don’t think it’s my place at all to say this, but please, be _careful_ with Marta.”

“Ok, I will,” Elizabeth said, taking a last sip of coffee and rinsing her mug, still not entirely listening to what Kerry had just said. She was about to leave before her mind caught up and curiosity got the better of her. “Sorry, Kerry, what do you mean _be careful_?”

“She’s in a fragile state, with the pregnancy and her anxiety, on top of losing her husband.”

“Yes, but I’m her landlady...a housemate.”

“She told me you kissed her.”

“She did, huh?”

Kerry nodded.

“I was drunk, Kerry, and she and I have talked through it since.”

“It can be very confusing for queer women when straight women toy with their emotions, I know from experience. If you don't plan on going there you should stay well away."

“Kerry, with respect, I seem to remember a day when you were in the closet and toying with Kim, and then Sandy's emotions."

"Are you saying that you are a closeted lesbian? Because unless you are I don't think you understand your position here and how detrimental your actions could be."

"Why would it matter if I am or not? I know you and Marta are friends but you can’t use your position here to police her private life. In fact, you’d be the last person to stand for that if the tables were turned, and don’t we all know it.”

“I’m not talking to you as the chief of staff, Elizabeth, I’m talking to you as a concerned friend. She needs friends who love and support her around her, and I trusted you to do that.”

“I am doing that, and I can do that with or without your endorsement. Being gay doesn't give you some insight or secret pass to being her exclusive guardian angel. She herself isn't even _a lesbian._ ”

Abby entered the lounge, looking confused at the stand-off between the two women in front of her. 

“Everything ok?” Abby asked.

"Just fine," Elizabeth said, heading towards the door.

“So I have nothing to worry about?” Kerry directed at Elizabeth.

“Nothing at all,” Elizabeth smiled back at her smugly, which changed to a scowl the second she turned her head to walk out the door.

“What happened there?” Abby asked, a look of bewildered concern on her face.

“Nothing,” she took off her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Have you seen Marta much today?

“Yeah, she seems in a really good mood actually.”

“Can you keep an eye on her? Make sure she’s ok?”

“Sure thing.”

* * *

At the end of the work day Elizabeth came down to meet Marta at the front desk.

Marta picked up her coat and bag and left the second that "I hear you and Kerry had an altercation today?"

“How is it that whenever you’re around she’s _fairy godmother_ but to the rest of us she’s the wicked witch of the east?”

“She does have some wicked stepmother vibes, sure, but _witch_ is a little harsh. You saw how great she was with Ella.”

“She confronted me about our kiss, which I still can’t believe you told her about.”

“Well it was before you followed through on it,” Marta said, leaning over to kiss Elizabeth making sure no-one was watching. “Before we were…”

“Before we were what!?”

“Having grown-up sleepovers.”

"We've had one."

"And another tonight?"

“We could stay in my room?” Marta suggested. “Since you got me that new bed and all.”

“That’s true, it hasn't been christened yet.”

“How wet are you planning on getting,” Marta laughed, ducking around the corner from the hospital before kissing Elizabeth and sucking her lower lip. Elizabeth pulled away, blushing.

They picked up where they left off once they arrived home, sloping straight into Marta's bed since Ella hadn't yet been brought home.

"I feel bad," Marta laughed, as they pulled away from their kisses.

"What for?"

"Did you buy me a double bed just for me to no doubt end up in yours every night."

"Well, you're always welcome in mine, but only once Ella has gone to sleep," Elizabeth smiled, dragging herself out of bed to check through the curtains for her nanny's car as she heard a car door slam. "This is them."

* * *

The following day, as Elizabeth and Marta headed through the ambulance bay towards the glass doors, Kerry accosted Marta.

“Hi, Marta, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Do you still need a Lamaze coach?”

Marta looked back at her, confused.

"Why don’t you ask Abby?”

“Oh, it's ok. Elizabeth said she’d do it,” Marta smiled.

“Oh, ok.”

“Kerry, be honest, what’s wrong?”

Elizabeth looked at Marta, then at Kerry, and waved to head up to Surgery.

“Nothing is wrong. I just wanted you to know, Sandy didn't turn you down, to be your coach, because of anything I thought or said about you. Either one of us would have been happy to do this for you if we were available. But now we have our own little one on the way, we have to work all of that into our own routine."

"It's fine Kerry, I'm fine. Are you telling anyone about the pregnancy yet?"

"Only on a need to know basis."

"Right, ok. Can I tell Elizabeth? Just last time we all had dinner she asked why Sandy wasn't drinking." She wasn’t letting on that Elizabeth already knew.

"Right, yes, of course," Kerry nodded and began to head into the building.

Marta called after her. "I meant it when we said we'd have you for dinner."

"Sure. Ask Elizabeth and I'll get back to you."


	10. madrastra (noun, feminine); stepmother

“Hi, can you tell me where I can find Dr. Corday?” A young, blonde teenage girl asked Marta at the admit desk this Friday morning. She had a slight look of worry joining her windswept curls across her face.

“Sorry, she’s out today...she's at a funeral. Can I help?” Marta asked her.

“Who died?” she asked, looking more keen on finding out the gossip than showing concern for her Dr. Corday's loss.

“Dr. Romano, did you know him?"

"Oh, no. I’m Rachel, by the way, Elizabeth is my stepmother."

"Oh hi! I’m Marta, I’m Elizabeth’s...housemate. I believe I’m living in your old room!?”

“Oh.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like I've replaced you or anything...I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic to see you.”

“Yeah, um...do you know when she’s back?”

“Sometime this afternoon. Do you want to go to the house? I can lend you my key.”

“No, it’s ok, I actually needed to see her, well, a doctor.”

“Oh, ok, I can book you in.”

“Well actually, is Dr. Lewis around?”

“Sure, I’ll page her for you.”

“Thanks.”

As Rachel took a seat, Susan appeared as if from nowhere. "Elizabeth's step-daughter is here, she asked to see you," I said, nodding in her direction.

"Elizabeth's step-daughter? Oh you mean Mark's daughter?"

"I assume so. Rachel?"

"Oh right, of course!" 

As Marta watched Susan go greet Rachel, Abby came put some files in front of Marta. "That's Mark's daughter?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Last thing I knew she lived in St. Louis."

"You think she wants Elizabeth's room back?" Marta asked her, worried slightly that she may be edged out by the evening.

"As far as I know she and Elizabeth never got on."

"Ok, slightly reassuring."

"Poor kid. She was messed up _before_ her Dad died," Chuny muttered. "Must be something up if she's here and asking for Elizabeth."

Susan was soon writing her name on the board and checking her blood pressure in a cubicle. 

"Susan," Marta said, trying to catch her before she went back to her patients. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, it's something she really should have gone to her primary care provider about but I owe it to her Dad to take care of her here. Can you let Elizabeth know she's here?"

"She's at Romano's funeral, I can try head over and catch her as it ends?"

"Sure, Jerry's coming in at noon. Head off as soon as he gets in?"

* * *

"Elizabeth," Marta waved, as the surgeon and her boss, Kerry Weaver, headed away from the graveside to Elizabeth's car. 

"Marta, what are you doing here?"

"Susan sent me. Rachel is in the ER, nothing serious, don't worry, just she asked me to make sure you came straight back."

"Well as love as I would love to drink to Dr. Romano, I could also do with heading back," Kerry added.

"Did Susan say what was wrong? Why is she in Chicago?" Elizabeth asked, opening the door for Marta to sit up front with her, leaving Kerry to climb into the back next to Ella's car seat. 

"I don't know anything. I did tell Rachel I was living with you, she didn't seem impressed but she also just seemed a bit stressed In general."

"That's ok. Thanks for coming to get me," Elizabeth smiled, putting her hand on Marta's thigh and leaning in to kiss her, forgetting Kerry was right there. She quickly diverted her kiss to Marta's cheek.

As she drove, Elizabeth gave a bit of background to her relationship with Rachel, from sneaking out with boys to Ella overdosing on Rachel's ecstasy. "So you can understand we haven't always been close," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, checking her makeup in the mirror as they stopped at the lights. 

"Man, is that really what they're like when they get to being teenagers?"

"Apparently. Making me think about shipping Ella off to boarding school."

"You wouldn't?"

"Didn't do me any harm. Mark wasn't a fan of the idea though."

"So that's what gave you that accent," Marta laughed, forcing Elizabeth to retaliate by hitting her back playfully. 

"Eyes on the road, children," Kerry said dryly, not looking up from the paperwork she'd, for some reason, taken with her _to a funeral_ because it couldn't wait.

"I keep forgetting she's here," Elizabeth mouthed.

"Huh?" Marta replied, unable to read lips in her non-native language, checking that Kerry was distracted enough to not spot her reaching her hand to squeeze Elizabeth's thigh.

"Behave," Elizabeth muttered, rolling her eyes.

Back at the hospital and inside, Marta went with Elizabeth to meet her step-daughter.

"Rachel, hey, how are you?" she gave her an obligatory step-motherly hug. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm in Chicago to look at colleges."

"Wow, that time already? You grew up quick girl."

"Yeah, um, I think I'm done here."

"Is that right? Susan?"

"Yeah, all good, just a prescription to pick up."

Rachel made eye contact with Susan. "Are you going to tell her?"

"No. I've told Ms. Greene that by law I can't disclose without her permission," Susan shrugged. "Although your file is _not_ confidential from the clerk on shift..." she handed Rachel's file to Marta, who held it awkwardly, expecting Elizabeth to snatch it straight from her hands. "Dr. Corday is well aware that there are only certain things that cannot be disclosed when you're still a minor."

"Let me guess, birth control?" 

Rachel nodded.

"Let's talk over lunch," Elizabeth sighed. "Marta will be joining us, you have met already I take it?"

* * *

Marta stared at the Irish pub's menu, struggling to find something she could stomach eating. So far her pregnancy had turned her off any kind of fried food, most cheeses, and most recently, anything spicy or pickled. All of them were due to an unfortunate jalapeño popper incident.

"Turkey club for me, no cheese, no pickle, no fries, just the salad," she ordered.

"I'll have the same," Elizabeth smiled.

"Chicken quesadilla please," Rachel smiled, "with fries."

"Right away."

Rachel took a sip of her soda, Elizabeth's hands wrapped around her coffee mug. 

"So, College! That's exciting."

"I want to move back to Chicago."

"You do? You'll be finishing school in St. Louis soon."

"If I have to. I can't move back here?"

"Rachel, as much as I'd love to have you back living with me, I'm not a blood relative," Elizabeth said, semi-convincingly. "As far as the law is concerned there was no reason to be given custody of you. When you're eighteen we can consider it."

"When I'm eighteen the school year is over and I'll be moving out."

"And that's probably for the best. You moved schools enough before your Dad died."

"What so I should've stayed in St. Louis all that time?"

"That's not what I'm saying. We had a really good few months towards the end, the trip to Hawaii, spending time with your Dad before he passed, that was important. But being in Chicago just to get back in with all your friends isn't what's best for you. You need to learn to get on with your Mother."

"Well you've already filled my room."

"Yes, about that. You know I only have one income now, and to pay for Ella's nanny, we needed a little help. So Marta is renting your room."

"Great, so where will I stay?"

"You're staying with us?"

"Just until Sunday," Rachel said, not really asking.

"Ok, sure," Elizabeth pondered how they could make it work.

"You can have your room, no problem," Marta tried to chip in.

"Marta, are you sure?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, concerned about letting out their secret so early.

"Yeah, the sofa's good for me."

"You need to be careful, in your condition," Elizabeth dropped her voice and spoke to Marta to one side.

"I'm pregnant, not dying."

"You're pregnant? See, at least _I'm_ getting birth control."

"Rachel that is _enough_." Elizabeth's stern parenting wasn't something that Marta had yet experienced. Ella's backchat wasn't quite up to that of her half-sister just yet. "Marta is a dear friend of mine, whose husband passed away recently. Now are you going to apologise?"

The way Elizabeth stared her down would've forced an apology out of anyone.

"Sorry."

"Right, now that's taken care of, I'm glad you're being sensible, is your mother aware that you're sexually active?"

"Why does she need to know?"

"Well, she doesn't but I want to be satisfied you're being careful. Is this...a regular partner?"

"Susan already asked me all this."

"So you are using condoms as well?"

"Yes."

"Ok, great."

They mainly ate in silence, which was made more awkward by Marta's need to run to the bathroom a couple of times mid-meal, _damn Kerry telling me the sickness would be soon gone_ , she thought to herself.

"When do you finish today?" Elizabeth asked her, "maybe you could go home a little early if you're not feeling too well?"

"Six. Yeah, I can ask, Jerry has been covering since noon anyway."

"Great, why don't you go ask Susan, and I'll arrange to have Ella dropped early. I expected the funeral stuff to take up the whole day. Where are you this afternoon Rachel?"

"U of I."

"Great, we'll come with you."

"Well if anything I should head home as I'm not feeling too good. But I can try have dinner ready for you by the time you're back?"

"No, don't worry, I'll order something in, seeing as we have a guest."

"Guest, huh?" Rachel muttered, getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Rachel was right," Marta laughed, "Jason and I should've been using birth control."

"Oh come on, don't say that. You were hardly _promiscuous._ "

"Are you saying that we single mothers aren't mere floozies who climb into bed after one kiss?"

"Not exclusively."

"Well we both clearly are."  
  


* * *

"Hey Ella Bella," Rachel smiled, hugging her half-sister. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," Ella replied, almost too big to be held by her sister much longer.

"Let's drop Marta off home before we get Rachel to the University Campus," Elizabeth said, climbing back into the car. "How are you feeling?" she asked Marta while Rachel fastened Ella into her seat.

"I'm ok, will just sleep it off this afternoon."

"Of course," Elizabeth smiled sympathetically, wishing she could cuddle up with her in blankets all afternoon and kiss her better. "You get into bed upstairs, then we won't disturb you when we come in later."

Marta nodded, knowingly.

"I'll be right back," Elizabeth said, leaving the girls in the car and quickly putting on the kettle for a mug of chamomile, which she served to Marta the way she liked it, with honey and plain cookies.

"I don't know how I'm going to cope not being able to kiss you without worrying if we're being watched," she said, helping Marta into bed. "I know Ella is nosy for a three year old but Rachel really does take the cake."

"Teenagers hey," Marta smiled. "Thank-you for looking after me, babe."

"I would say anytime but I'm sadly occupied for the afternoon. Should I wake you for dinner?"

“Yeah, the last thing I want is not to be able to sleep tonight. Or is that your plan?"

"You foiled me," Elizabeth smiled. "In all seriousness, catch-up now and we'll see how you feel later on. Sleep well."

***

As they arrived back home from the campus, windswept and cold from the Chicago weather, Elizabeth changed Ella straight into her pyjamas and found Marta already up and dressed. 

"I didn't need too much sleep after all," she whispered, "went and joined the public library this afternoon, to use the internet. Have you ordered food yet?"

"Not yet, wasn't sure what you'd feel like you can eat. The girls' vote was for Chinese."

"Chinese is good."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit anxious."

"What about?"

"Nothing major."

“Can I talk to you about that?”

“About what?”

“Just something Kerry mentioned. She said you have an anxiety disorder? I just...I wouldn’t have known if she hadn’t said, and wanted to know if there’s anything I can do to help you out.”

“She said that did she?”

“You’re saying it’s not true?”

“No, it’s true. It’s just...not been a problem for me since, well, moving in here. I was a bit up and down that week after you first kissed me…And the morning after the first night.”

“Shit, I’m sorry babe.”

“No, it’s ok. I’m glad you did, kiss me I mean, or I don’t think _we_ could’ve ever happened. Things were a lot worse when I first got to Chicago, with the fire and then being kicked out…”

“Of course. But everything that happened before can’t have helped either? Losing Jason and then your job, moving here.”

“Yeah, it was tough. But it was always better to move forward than to look back.”

Elizabeth nodded sympathetically. “I know we Europeans are a bit more guarded with our feelings than the yanks are when it comes to things like anxiety, I've definitely suffered from depression in the past and I know how hard it can be to find the right words and way to broach the subject, but do keep talking about it, it _will_ help. I’m not saying you need a therapist but you can talk to me, or maybe Abby, even Kerry on a good day, just to make sure you’re processing your feelings. A lot has happened for you in a short space of time and my main concern is that you’re ok.”

“I am ok. I’m great, really.”

“And I’ll do my best to put your interests first. Are you taking any anxiety meds?”

“Just propranolol as and when I need it.”

“Was that what that pill was for? The morning after...”

“Well it wasn’t plan b,” Marta laughed. “I've not taken any otherwise. Not since I moved in here.”

“That’s great,” Elizabeth smiled. 

"This is going to sound weird but...I think once we're in a routine, not having to sneak around to have sex and especially once you're out of the closet, that will help. But I don't want to put any pressure on you. I understand it's hard, with Ella especially."

"I would tell her sooner if I could, you know that. But I'm sure we can work on the sex thing. I for one would love to do it every night."

Marta blushed as she nodded in agreement. "I ordered us...um..." Marta reached into her bag at the side of the bed and handed Elizabeth a piece of notepaper with the name of a sex store written down. "They're gonna send the catalogue. They did insist that everything comes in plain packaging."

"Wow, Marta you...this is what you did at the library?"

Marta nodded.

"I hope nobody saw."

"The only people at the Library on a Friday afternoon were generally browsing the large-print section."

Elizabeth laughed. “Do you have any toys already?”

“A couple. You want me to order anything in particular?”

"I like to...be on top,” Elizabeth blushed. "But I'll try anything."

“Sure, well, we can order something when the catalogue gets here. Where did you get your vibrator?”

“Oh, I got that in Vegas. I was there for a conference…”

“Sure, sure."

Elizabeth hit her playfully. “Maybe we could order, like...something we can both use at once?”

“A double-ended dildo?”

“Mmm. Sounds wonderful. Just tell me how much I owe you.”

"Don't worry, I’ll sort it.”

"Mommy," Ella yelled from next door. 

"Sorry, I'd best..."

"Sure," Marta smiled. Once Elizabeth had left the room Marta giggled to herself at her conversation with the three year old as Ella talked nonsense. 

"Let's go order some dinner," she picked up her daughter. 

"Aren't you putting on your jammies?" Ella said as she reached Marta's height.

"Ooh, I don't know. Do you want me to?"

"It's a sleepover!"

"Sure, you go tell your sister and we'll be down in a second," Elizabeth smiled, putting Ella back down.

Marta turned her back to Elizabeth before changing. 

"You don't need to hide, I've seen all of you."

"It's not that, it's...I don't want to get too...turned on. With your family about..."

"Oh wow."

"I'm sorry, it's just with the pregnancy hormones I'm in overdrive."

"No, don't apologise."

***

  
"Cute pyjamas by the way," Elizabeth whispered, as they headed downstairs. 

"You too," Marta said, although the dark in the hallway meant she hadn't really seen them.

In the living room Rachel sat in her pyjamas too, seeming unimpressed with Ella's choice of film.

"Prince of Egypt huh?" Marta asked, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Ella's favourite," Elizabeth shrugged. "I'll try not to mime along with the entire script."

Shortly after the food arrived Ella had fallen asleep on Elizabeth's lap. As she awoke she protested at being put to bed. "But it's a sleepover," she whined.

"Yes, but we don't go straight to sleep at sleepovers, we stay up and finish the film first," Elizabeth smiled, stroking Ella's hair. "So bed time for you."

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"No, darling, your own bed."

"Are you having a grown-up sleepover without me?"

She of course said it just before leaving the room with Rachel. Elizabeth's face burned red as Marta conveniently disappeared to put leftover food in the fridge.

As Elizabeth returned Marta heard Rachel sneer. "Grown-up sleepovers hey?"

"Oh come on Rachel."

"Come on what? You've clearly been getting laid without my Dad?"

"Rachel, please. I'm not having this conversation."

"What? You wanted to know who _I_ was sleeping with..."

"I'm sleeping with Marta, ok?" Elizabeth said, out of sheer frustration.

Marta froze where she was standing in the kitchen. 

"You're _gay_?"

"No...I don't know. I just...I'm not out, not yet. Not to anyone."

"Didn't you love Dad?"

"Of course I loved your Father. I still do."

Rachel sat in silence for some time, the end credits of Prince of Egypt rolling in the background.

"Ok. I'm gonna go to bed, I'll, uh, I'll get up to give Ella her breakfast, and take her to the park. Is that ok?"

"Sure, if you're happy to."

"Yeah, it would be nice to spend some quality time with her."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Rachel...Ella, she doesn't know. Not yet."

"Ok."

After Rachel closed the door behind her Elizabeth almost ran over to Marta and fell into her arms.

"Let's get you to bed," Marta whispered, "it's ok."

* * *

"Is it bad that, in spite of last night, I kind of want Rachel to stay longer?" Elizabeth laughed, turning over in bed, as she and Marta enjoyed their sleep in together the next morning. "We won’t exactly get much quality time like this." It was ten thirty and Rachel hadn't planned on being back from the park for another hour or so.

"At what cost?"

"Oh come on, she'll be fine."

“I think she just really can’t stand to be around me.”

“What? Why would you say that? She's like that with me but no reason to be the same with you.”

“Like it or not, I replaced her Dad.”

“Marta, no... you should’ve met her five years ago, she didn’t like me at all when I was first seeing Mark. She’s just very protective. But I’ll make it known to her she has no right to an opinion on who I do and don’t see, or live with.”

“That could be part of the issue.”

“What could be? What do you mean?”

“I told her I was your housemate, maybe she feels deceived. Thinks that I lied to her.”

“No, you did the right thing. It was only right it came from me.”

“So I shouldn’t have introduced myself to her as your girlfriend?”

“Seeing that we haven’t used that word yet, no. Besides, I’m not out to anyone at work.”

“I know, but you want to be?”

Elizabeth nodded. “Soon. But I have to worry about the effect on my family first.”

“Including Rachel?”

“To some extent. She’ll be fine,” Elizabeth sighed. “I know it’s complicated, but I’m happy that _these_ are the issues we’re having to tease out."

"What do you mean?"

"I hope I’m not jinxing anything but I’ve never known things to run so smoothly so early on in a relationship. We don’t argue, we’re on the same page, we have amazing sex.”

“Amazing? Really!?”

“Yes! I mean, neither of us should speak ill of our husbands, however, there’s something about you knowing your way around that helps things along.”

Marta's smile made Elizabeth lose her train of thought. She settled for kissing the tip of Marta's nose instead of saying whatever she had originally planned to say next.

“In all seriousness though, how long do we have to pretend to Ella that we sleep separately? Like once Rachel is gone do we revert back to me being your downstairs lodger or do I get to keep pride of place in Mommy's bed?”

“I don’t know, love," Elizabeth stroked the hair that framed Marta's face. "I suppose as far as Ella is concerned we have no other reason to share a bed. We are very early days after all, plus Ella will definitely get jealous of me having all these sleepovers.”

Marta laughed. “Well, last night we hardly burnt the candle at both ends," Marta smiled, "you were exhausted. And Ella hasn’t tried climbing into bed with you in the middle of the night while I've been up with you, nor have we awoken her at any point."

"Yet," Elizabeth laughed. "You can be loud."

"Says you," Marta laughed back, hitting her with a pillow.

“Well, as we have a little more time alone…” Elizabeth smiled flirtatiously, leaning into Marta’s neck. “Although I would like you to direct me a bit. I don’t know if I’m doing enough to...satisfy you. And make up for the lack of action last night.”

“Please, you are doing more than enough.”

“I’m still new to this.”

“We all are at some point. As long as you enjoy the sex, is it good for you?”

“Oh Marta, it’s been fabulous.” Elizabeth took a deep breath in through her nose and closed her eyes, taking Marta’s hands. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“So you want to keep doing this?”

“Yes. I want all of it. Waking up with you, going to work with you, sharing meals with you. Spending nights together, sexually or otherwise. You’ve made me very happy in a very short space of time.”

Marta kissed her, stopping herself from scaring her lover away with words of commitment she may not be ready for. 

“So being with a woman is working for you?”

“It’s wonderful, Marta. You are wonderful. Every part of you is just gorgeous. Your smile turns me on so much. You make me so excited for more.”

“What more do you want?!” Marta asked her, between kisses, sucking on Elizabeth bottom lip, her hands grasping on the flesh around her hips. 

“What more is there to do?”

“Just tell me what you’d like us to try and we can give it a go.”

“I just...I’m obviously used to having sex with men, and penetration is a big part of that. So toys will be good when we get some.”

“What about right now?”

“We could…” Elizabeth blushed. “Sixty-nine,” she whispered.

“Oh yeah?”

“Well I do get a little nervous as you watch me go down on you.”

“Babe, you really shouldn’t.”

“I know, I trust you, I just feel so new to it.”

“I understand. But you’re happy with this position?”

“Yeah, on our sides maybe?”

“Sure. Make sure you make lots of noise so I know what’s good.”

“I intend to, it’s rare we get the house to ourselves.”  
  


* * *

“Rachel, hey, can we talk?” Elizabeth asked her as she emerged from her old room, having packed her stuff for heading back to St. Louis the following morning.

"Sure, um, I'm just gonna have a cigarette."

"Outside," Elizabeth directed, following her. 

“It’s ok, Elizabeth, I know what you're going to say. I figured there was _something_ going on the moment Ella implied you two were sharing a bed.”

“She hasn’t said anything else has she?”

Rachel shook her head. “She hasn’t accidentally outed you to anyone else for having grown-up sleepovers has she?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Elizabeth blushed. She held her hand out to ask for a drag of the cigarette.

"Doctor Corday!" Rachel gasped in surprise.

Elizabeth took a drag. "I'm not wanting to encourage anything, however your father never once smoked a cigarette in the years I knew him and look what happened to him. There's only so much you can control," she exhaled. "And you make me feel like I need to be rebellious every once in a while."

"I think sleeping with your female roommate is pretty rebellious," Rachel laughed.

"Shh, I don't want your sister to pick up on anything."

“Has she ever asked about the birds and bees stuff?”

“Not particularly. She is only three.”

“I can’t remember at what age you start to pick up on that stuff.”

“Kids can be pretty oblivious, still I need to find a way to talk to her about it before she finds out otherwise. Listen, um, I know I said I’m not really out at work, well I'm not out at all. I don't know how people would start or react if anyone knows about us. If you could be...discreet?”

“Yeah, sure, you know I won't tell anyone. I also have a favour to ask you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I know you and Mom don’t exactly talk often, but, you won’t say anything, will you? About the birth control.”

“As long as you don't tell her my secret."

Rachel glared at her.

Elizabeth laughed. “No, of course I won't tell her. Sorry I wasn’t there to help you sort it myself.”

“It’s ok. Probably best that your name isn’t on the label.”

Elizabeth nodded. “You are being safe otherwise?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Are you, like, _lesbians_ then?”

“Well, Marta and I are...unique. She’s been out as bisexual for some time, but I've honestly never even thought about being with a woman before. We both have that commonality of having been bereaved, and mothers or soon-to-be, going it alone. That support is just, exactly what I need. So I don’t want you thinking that I’m somehow replacing your dad or going through a midlife crisis.”

“I get it, Elizabeth. It’s ok. You deserve to be happy. And it'll be great for Ella to have another brother or sister...one a little closer in age.”

“I don’t deserve you, kid.” Elizabeth threw her arms around Rachel. “Come see me again soon? You can always have your room back.”

“Marta won't be needing it much longer, huh?" Rachel smiled, sharing a moment with Elizabeth for the first time this trip. "You know, I actually prefer the Green to the Purple.”

“Good to know," she squeezed Rachel's arm.  
  
  


* * *

"Ella, your sister is leaving. Come say goodbye.”

Rachel picked up her half-sister. “You look after your Mommy and Marta for me,” Rachel smiled.

“I will,” Ella smiled back, showing all of her teeth. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Rachel kissed her sister’s cheek and popped her back down. “Thanks again,” she said, hugging Elizabeth. “And it was great to meet you,” she said, giving Marta an awkward hug before turning back to Elizabeth. “If I didn’t have to go get my train I would have stayed longer...I’ll call you once I’m home, and once a week from now, I want to know everything, ok?”

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded and waved goodbye, closing the door behind Rachel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviewed 26/09/20
> 
> also completely forgot that Mark did use to smoke, but back when he was seeing Cynthia, so I don't think Elizabeth was ever aware.


	11. salir con alguien (vi + prep); to go out with someone

It was the sunniest day of spring so far, meaning Ella insisted they play outside. Elizabeth and Marta mainly lay down on their tiny patch of lawn in the backyard while Ella ran around them, blowing bubbles. Elizabeth was doing far more of her share of getting through a stack of pregnancy and parenting books, although she had an advantage of already having read many of the western pregnancy canon while she'd carried Ella, so had passed these over in a pile to Marta, who was wading through _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ as Elizabeth delved into _The Conscious Parent_.

“I have a suggestion to make.”

“You do?”

“Next weekend. Why not have Ella spend some time with Kerry and Sandy again? Kerry loved having you guys over. She’s always asking about Ella.”

“Why would we do that? It was nice to have lunch with them that time but honestly they’re your friends, not mine.”

“I know you and Kerry haven’t always got along, but if we’re a couple we have to start sharing friends, don’t we?”

“I suppose. I had best get some friends to share with you then.”

Marta laughed. “I was thinking that if Ella is around gay women a little more it may help her realise that women dating women and building a family together is...normal. Valid.”

“So what are you suggesting?”

Marta sat up, putting her sunglasses on top of her head. “I just rewrote the roster for the ER yesterday, since Romano...passed a few of their shifts have switched around. Next weekend is now Kerry’s weekend off, and Sandy said she starts her new hours now that she’s off active duty before mat leave. Why don’t we ask them to take Ella for the weekend, have her stay overnight? Call it respite.”

“Do I look like need the respite?” Elizabeth asked, only half joking. 

“We all deserve a break from time to time.”

Elizabeth turned onto her back and continued reading, “You think that her seeing the two of them together as a couple might help her come to terms with what we are?”

“Perhaps. As long as we start to behave as a couple around her afterwards.”

“Ok, ok. So say she spends the night with them, we get a bit of a dirty weekend, then we...come out to her?”

“Then we talk to her. Together...or you talk to her alone. Whatever you think. I was thinking more date night than dirty weekend myself, mind.” 

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows as Marta said the word dirty, making Marta squirm in turn, side eyeing the playful toddler to her side.

“Stop, or you’ll have to do something about that,” Marta laughed. "So what do you think? I can talk to Kerry if you like."

"Have you told her about..." Elizabeth looked to make sure Ella was out of earshot. "Us?"

"Not exactly."

"Let me."

Marta frowned, concerned there was something she didn't know about what Elizabeth planned to say.

Elizabeth turned and smiled. "Honestly, as much as it terrifies me I need to start...telling people."

“Ok. So let's also invite them around for dinner next Sunday.“

“Sure. You can finally make this paella I've heard so much about.”

* * *

Come Monday, Elizabeth was starting to regret agreeing to come out to her boss.

“Kerry...I would like a minute to talk, if you have one,” she said, her voice shakier than usual.

“A very brief one,” Kerry said hurriedly. Elizabeth followed her into the Elevator which was heading down, the opposite way to where she was headed, but she was concerned she wouldn't catch Doctor Weaver at all if she didn't in this moment, and knowing that Marta's desk in the ER would undoubtedly be in the direction she was heading gave her the boost she needed to get the words out.

“Marta and I...we’re going out.”

“Going out?”

“Gosh I sound like a teenager.," Elizabeth blushed. "You’ve probably worked it out. We’re seeing each other. We’re both quite serious about, well...we’re looking to come out, as a couple."

“I see.”

"Kerry...I just need to know that you support us, because of how close you are...to Marta.” _Or_ were, she thought to herself.

"I understand. Of course, as your supervisor, I support you. And as a friend, I...approve."

“I'm not asking for your approval, Kerry, but, as you've experienced yourself, coming out at work isn't always plain sailing."

"Yes, so I will support you both how I can. You’re right, I did have my suspicions."

"But I was right when I said I'm not a Lesbian in the closet. Our sexualities are both rather more...fluid than that."

"Call it what you want Elizabeth but I don't know why you felt you had to hide it from me. It was rather apparent, the way you two behave together can be rather adolescent.”

“Yes and your condescension is noted and appreciated." The doors to the elevator opened on the ground floor and Elizabeth followed Kerry into the ER. "If you're concerned, Kerry, I am looking after her, she always has a home with Ella and I."

"Is that not rather...an intense dynamic."

"Which is...well, what I wanted to ask. Would you and Sandy care to watch Ella for a night this weekend? Ideally Saturday if you can.”

Kerry stopped walking and turned to face Elizabeth, her face and tone of voice both instantly lightening up. “We’d love to. Why, are you going out somewhere?”

“Well not exactly...I know it’s your rare weekend off but Marta and I haven't had much time alone together, merely a morning here and there while Rachel was here to help out."

"Sure, we'd be happy to."

"I would really appreciate the help. And well...Ella doesn’t know about us yet...somehow it’s escaped her. So we figured if she knew a little more about...other same-sex couples, especially ones raising children...or soon to be, it might be easier for her.”

“Of course, Elizabeth, as I said, I’m happy to help however I can. I actually have a book on Lesbian and Gay parenting. I can find it for you. It's important that Ella can begin to understand why society can be judgemental.”

“Thankyou. I really do appreciate it. And so you know, you're the first person outside of the family we've told about us.”

“My lips are sealed. Sorry I really have to go out for a meeting but I’ll speak to you soon. Sandy mentioned Dinner on Sunday?”

"Yes definitely."

"Great, we can pick Ella up late Saturday morning," Kerry said, and squeezed Elizabeth’s hand. 

Elizabeth didn't have time to respond before Kerry was out the door in mere seconds.

“Of course, just let us know what time!” Elizabeth shouted after her.


	12. novia (noun, feminine); girlfriend

Marta and Elizabeth had now been _seeing each other,_ effectively meaning living as a couple, for three months, with limited _intimate_ time together inside the house due to Elizabeth's three year old inhabiting the room next to theirs, and without having really spent time together as a couple outside of the house. Only their closest friends - or more accurately, Marta's closest friends, Kerry and Sandy - had been around them enough to have been allowed in on the secret.

This particular Sunday morning had seen Marta slip out of the house for 7am mass with Sandy, before they would see each other later that day with Kerry and Ella back at Elizabeth’s for dinner. The 7am mass was always a stretch for Marta to get to, but slipping back into bed with Elizabeth to catch up on what she’d missed of the lie-in usually made it worthwhile.

For Elizabeth, Sunday mornings were the only chance she usually had for some “me time”. Allowing Ella a slightly later bedtime the night before meant she wasn’t awake and bouncing off the walls at 7am, although this week Ella had stayed with Kerry and Sandy on Saturday night, which they’d planned to help prepare her for her mother coming out to her two year old, in some sense or other, which Elizabeth was also planning imminently. She'd even made notes on how to broach the subject. As a result, this Sunday morning it was only 9am and Elizabeth was using her valuable alone time to read the very book on LGBT parenting that Kerry had lent her, hoping to have it finished to give her the book back at dinner. When Kerry had handed it to her at their lockers during the week, Dr. Corday had effectively treated it with the same level of discretion as a drug deal.

Elizabeth heard her partner return from church and scribbled down a last few thoughts, then attempting to speed-read the rest of the chapter.

Marta loved to find her like this when she got back, engrossed in a text to such an extent she barely lifted her eyes from the page. She was beautiful, bronze skin accentuated by the contrast with the white sheets, her curly hair pinned back messily out of her face. She kissed Elizabeth’s temple as she climbed back over to her side of the bed then under the covers.

“How was church?” Elizabeth asked, vaguely looking to meet her gaze, finishing her page.

“Good,” Marta smiled, getting comfy and cuddling close to Elizabeth who placed a bookmark and put it on her bedside table.

“Can I ask you something?” Elizabeth asked, getting comfortable with her girlfriend in her arms.

Marta nodded.

“How do you reconcile your faith with...your sexuality?”

“Lazy Sunday huh?” Marta laughed, “starting with the easy questions, ” she slumped onto her back.

“Well, it’s been on my mind since I first found out you were both...Catholic _and_ bisexual. And now we're effectively going to be co-parenting, as great as this book has been for answering some of my questions, it doesn’t exactly answer everything.”

“Elizabeth, we're not a divorced couple trying to get along." Marta hesitated before sitting back up and taking Elizabeth’s hand. "Well, when it comes to parenting _together_ , my main priority is raising a child who is loved and accepted for who they are, and the best way to set that example is to live that out.” 

Elizabeth kissed her forehead. “So will you raise the baby Catholic?”

 _“_ As Catholic as I am, or as Cathoic as you are comfortable to. It doesn’t have to be a major thing. Honestly, the main pull of church for me is the community, the Spanish speaking, I want _both_ kids to be part of that, as long as you do. And knowing I’m not the only queer at my current Church makes me more at ease with it.”

“Right, I get that.”

“Not that the Church on the whole necessarily accept either Sandy or me. There’s a reason Kerry has mainly stayed away until now.”

“I thought Kerry was a staunch atheist?” Elizabeth had always thought Doctor Weaver gave off a kind of a Dawkins fan vibe.

“Her parents were missionaries. Still Christian, but a fair bit more liberal than the average Catholic.”

“And so, as you’re Catholic, I’m assuming you were always going to continue with the pregnancy?”

Marta shook her head. “Not necessarily, I thought I had said that I did consider having an abortion at one point...but you’re right, it was unlikely that I’d ever actually go ahead with it. I was mainly trying to work out what God’s plans for the baby were. I was convinced to begin with that I was supposed to give the baby to Kerry and Sandy, and felt a bit despaired when that didn’t work out. But I think now I’ve worked something out, now _I_ have reason to bring a baby into the world.”

“Like what.”

“Like the fact that this girl I’m seeing isn’t too daunted by the idea of being a stepmother and accepting us into her family. I have a feeling she is in it for the long haul.”

“This sounds like a conversation from a few weeks ago,” Elizabeth laughed softly.

“Ah but you'll recall that in _that_ conversation no definitive decisions were made.”

“Decisions were made,they just weren't...labelled or defined."

“Do you want me to ask you to be my girlfriend?”

“If that’s what you want to call it. I prefer the Spanish, _Novia_.”

“I can be your _Novia_ , if you’ll have me.”

“I would like that very much.”

They kissed.

Marta looked across to the clock that read 9:36 and tried to get comfortable again, closing her eyes, expecting she might maybe get an hour or so of blissful sleep before they had to get up.

“You don’t think that...what we do is wrong, do you? That it’ll cost your salvation.”

"What do you mean? What we do?"

"You know...sex. Living together. Lying to Ella about it."

Marta shook her head. “I trust that Jesus knows my heart."

Elizabeth nodded.

“I know that sounds cheesy. And we aren't going to lie forever.”

“I’m not one to pass any sort of judgement. I can’t prejudge faith when I don’t have any.”

“I also like to remember that the Bible says absolutely nothing about women sleeping together. Even if that’s down to nothing but pure misogyny, I’m taking it.”

Elizabeth smiled. “I’m glad you don’t feel like our love making is bad or wrong.”

“Not at all. I think God is all over it.”

Elizabeth looked down, smiling, somewhat embarrassed. “I don’t know how you come to that conclusion, without imagining your grandiose abrahamic deity watching us fuck from a rock surrounded by white clouds.”

“I don’t think he’d be that _into_ it, no need for a front-row seat.”

“He doesn’t need to see what mere mortals get up to? I thought he had his hand in everything. Not like that...”

Marta laughed. “In some areas, I suppose. But in others, he takes a keen interest. For one, I don’t see how we were able to find each other without some kind of divine intervention.”

“You think you were supposed to come here?”

“I knew there was a reason that everything pointed towards still coming here once my original reason no longer stood. Plus consider your response to Charlie when you could have ignored him altogether, then getting me the job when usually County wouldn't sponsor overseas workers. You didn’t have to do that...they could've easily said no. Or you could’ve forgotten to look into it, or not been able to if you were too busy...”

“For the record, I’m very glad I did.” Elizabeth kissed her on the forehead. “I love you Marta.”

“I love you too,” Marta said, and laced her fingers with Elizabeth’s. She closed her eyes, then deciding to open them again. “When we first met I thought you _hated_ me.”

“I didn’t _hate_ you. I just wasn’t sure about you. I guess you got so close to Kerry so quickly I felt threatened to some extent. You know she and I were never best friends.”

“I hope you're better friends now though?"

"We're getting there."

"And I’m sorry if I took advantage of everything you did for me. I must have misunderstood who I really owed for everything I have here.”

“Everything we have here was built by the two of us, together, maybe with the guy upstairs helping out if you think so. I know it’s only been a few months but, Marta, just take a step back and think, _wow._ I had no idea I could feel this way about a woman, or that being with anyone after losing Mark would make me feel so complete.”

“As long as you are happy.”

“Of course. I mean, look at us. I not only found love again, which I didn’t believe was possible, or at least definitely not this soon, and I also get this amazing family life that I thought I had lost along with losing Mark.”

“See? I think someone was looking out for us.”

“Did you...pray for us to happen?”

“Kinda? After we first spent the night together I knew I wanted to spend more time with you, it just, felt right. Like, it’s rare that I actually put words to prayer when I do it. It more like, I have a streams of non-verbal thoughts and feelings running through my head and that’s like, my dialogue with God. But I was definitely thinking _more of this please_.”

Elizabeth laughed “And what about praying with other people? Do you do that at mass?”

“Like praying aloud? Very American," Marta laughed. "It's not really a Catholic thing. I’ll do it if there's a reason to, like when we were at lunch with Kerry and Sandy, but mass is lots of reciting liturgy that isn’t exactly personal.”

“So you fit the personal stuff in at home?”

“I suppose. I don’t know if I specifically prayed for us _to happen_ so much as for me to find love and peace...with you. ”

Elizabeth smiled. "I just want you to know that although I’m a sceptic, I hope that doesn’t get in the way for you, or of us, so I honestly don’t mind us...praying together, if that’s something important for you?”

“It doesn’t have to be a regular fixture. I’d _like_ us to pray together but don’t worry if that’s not where you’re at, or even if it won’t ever be.”

“We can try now?”

Marta smiled and put her arms around Elizabeth, nuzzling into her neck as she began muttering under her breath in Spanish, sometimes squeezing Elizabeth’s arms, other times laughing softly. As Elizabeth heard her say _amen_ she repeated it, before Marta kissed her cheek.

“I forgot to say, when I do pray aloud, I only ever do it in Spanish.”

Elizabeth smiled. “What did you say?”

“I thanked him for my wonderful family here, and for you in particular. And prayed for safety over my baby.”

“Am I family?”

“Yes. Well, like we said, we hope that the children will see it that way, so we had best start making sure that we do.”

Elizabeth nodded and hesitated a moment. Sure, she had built a family out here in Chicago once already, fragmented as it may be now. Would her relationship with Marta be steadfast and consistent enough? To the extent she can refer to her lover as family? Afterall, the legal ties that bound her and Mark weren’t an option for her and Marta, yet their children’s livelihoods depended on it just as much, if not more so.

“What was it you were saying about same-sex marriage in Spain?”

“I don’t think it’s too far off. The socialist party are campaigning for it, so if they get in…”

“Is that likely? We could start looking into it?”

“Is that a proposal?”

“No, no. I mean, I would want to, in a heartbeat. But I understand we’ve fallen into this trope of women in a relationship moving ridiculously quickly. It's just...after Mark died, it made me realise how precarious life is. I'm sure you understand...just without marriage we would need to look into legalities of adoption, you adopting Ella and me adopting the baby. Otherwise if anything happens to me Ella will be shipped off to a country she’s never lived to live with grandparents she’s never met, and the same for baby here too. So what I'm trying to say is I really think marriage is important, even if only for that reason. Even if we have to go to...wait, where is it legal?”

“The Netherlands...and Belgium I think?”

“There are worse places.”

“A country where we have a connection is better though.”

“I agree.”

“Would you want to do it in Spain? I hate to keep reminding you but Elizabeth, you don't speak the language.”

“It’s closer for my parents than here. There are plenty of Brits out there too, we could find a way to do a bilingual ceremony or something, can't be the first time it's been requested. Wouldn't you want to get married back home?”

“I’d have to...come out.”

“You’re not out to your family? At all?”

“Didn’t have to be, I married a man.”

“I suppose we have that in common. People are going to have lots of questions.”

“You’ll have to answer most of them.”

“What do you mean? I know I’m new to this, I haven't even decided what word to use, you know that. I’ll need you to help me out by telling a few people.”

“Yes, but your closest friends will want to hear it from you. You were about when Kerry was outed right? Mixed reactions, some had newfound respect, others were just plain bigoted. They’ve known you longer than they’ve known me, it’s you they’ll judge. It’s up to you to set them straight. Or gay or bi or whatever you want to call it.”

“True.” Elizabeth laughed softly through her nose as Marta ruffled her loose curls by her ear, kissing her cheek.

“I know the whole...coming out thing isn’t easy. Especially when people knew you and Mark together. But you know it is something that we’re both going to have to keep doing...forever. I did it when I came here, first to Kerry and Sandy, then Abby, then you....”

“I know.”

“And then we’re gonna have to keep doing it. I only want you to do it as long as it’s...worth it for you.” 

“Of course it is worth it. I want to be with you. I would love nothing more than to marry you one day, raise our children together. I love you, Marta.”

“I love you too. I just don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“I don’t. I only really care about you, and Ella and the baby, and Rachel. At least she took it better than I could’ve imagined.”

“And while I do think it's better coming from you, I’m here for you if you need me to come out to anyone _with you._ I think I like the Sandy Lopez _kiss in front of everyone_ technique myself.”

“I think I can figure out a way around that…” Elizabeth teased Marta.   
  
“Can you give me a hand? Marta asked as she struggled out of her bra while trying to change back into pyjamas. “Fuck, I’m exhausted.”

“Sure, are you ok love?” Elizabeth said sympathetically, undoing the fastening on her bra, feeling the desire to cup her girlfriend's breasts in her hands as she did so. “You’re getting bigger,” Elizabeth said, holding her hands hesitantly over Marta’s bump. 

Marta nodded, allowing her girlfriend to touch her bump and nuzzling into Elizabeth's neck. Elizabeth breathed in Marta's scent of coconut shampoo and soft floral tones, trying to want nothing more than just cuddle her lover, expecting her to nod off back into a state of slumber. Marta perked her face upward and they kissed again, softly, drawing it out slowly. As they moved apart, Elizabeth then noticed Marta’s finger drawing circles on the small of her back, her small bump resting on the side of Elizabeth’s tummy, her legs resting over Elizabeth’s. As they locked eyes, Marta gave her lover a signature sexy look, which Elizabeth took as her cue for permission for her hand to begin to wander. She rolled Marta into a spooning position, which nicely accommodated her favourite foreplay, stroking her fingers through Marta’s pubic hair, humming in her ear and kissing her lobes as her fingers teased her girlfriend, who grew wetter, her breath signalling that she wanted, _needed_ her lover inside her.

“How many fingers babe?” Elizabeth asked, whispering into Marta’s ear.

Marta whispered back. “We can try out our new toy if you would like to?”

“That’s a silly question,” Elizabeth laughed, smiling seductively, her eyes dark with passion. She sat up and reached into her bedside drawer for the toy, all twelve inches of it barely fitting into it. It had daunted Marta when Elizabeth first unpacked it from their mail order. 

“Are you sure you’ve not done any of this stuff before?” Marta asked, as Elizabeth lubed up one end.

“No, but if anything it’s easier than being on the receiving end right? I’ll have full control over it. ”

Elizabeth took Marta’s hand and handed her the dildo, coaxing her into feeding it back into her pussy as she lay behind her. Elizabeth accommodated far more than Marta had been able to appreciate before now, she moaned softly in pleasure as she took it in, eyes closed and the back of Marta’s head in front of her, yet still communicating through deep, breathy sounds. “You ok with this position?" Nothing too strenuous for you?” Elizabeth asked her, exhaling then opening her eyes. 

Marta nodded, lubing up the other end of the toy. "You'll be the one doing the hard work," she purred. 

She had been constantly amazed that, despite having been the less experienced of the two of them on paper when it came to _sex with women_ , Elizabeth was full of the ideas and determination to make whatever they tried work out. “I don’t think I can take as much in as you,” Marta whispered, as Elizabeth posed the other end of their double-ended dildo on her girlfriend’s labia, Marta’s left knee raised into the air and her legs spread.

“What’s your safe word?” Elizabeth whispered. It was actually rare that they would remember to discuss these things, as with their first night together they often only remembered to discuss comfort zones and safe sex once they'd already delved in.

“I’ve never had one before.”

“One area I’m slightly more experienced in? I never thought I’d see the day,” Elizabeth laughed. “Just say _arugula_ if it gets too much.”

“ _Arugula?”_

“I figured since it’s an Americanism we definitely won’t say it by accident.”

Marta laughed softly, Elizabeth kissing her neck. 

“You ready?”

Marta nodded, and Elizabeth shuffled lower poised to push the dildo into her lover. “I’ll take the lead, ok?” she whispered, tucking Marta’s hair behind her ear. She licked her index and middle fingers before flicking over Marta’s labia gently.

Marta flinched. 

Elizabeth tightened her pelvic floor, thrusting into her lover. 

“Oh fuck,” Marta moaned, “more.”

Elizabeth continued to thrust, pushing a couple more inches into her, slow yet forceful, rubbing Marta’s thigh and kissing her neck. “Is that good babe?

“Yeahh. Do you like it?” Marta whispered between breaths as she panted.

“I love it,” Elizabeth replied. “I love treating my girl.”

“I never knew you had such a big dick,” Marta joked.

“You love it,” she whispered, reaching for Marta’s breast, using it to anchor herself in the right place. 

Marta squealed. “You‘be got it, right there, that’s it,” she grunted between gritted teeth.

“Am I gonna make you come?”

Marta nodded and opened her mouth to scream yet no noise came out. “Dios,” she muttered under her breath as Elizabeth’s fingers played with her nipple. "Not yet!"

“You ok babe? Want me to stop?” Elizabeth whispered. 

“Yeah, I’m already close,” Marta whispered back, her eyes closed as she concentrated on not yet reaching her climax.

Elizabeth withdrew, clenching so she could kneel and reposition herself in something that was closer to missionary, careful not to bear her weight on Marta. "I want to see you when you come," Elizabeth whispered, attempting to edge closer to her girlfriend before re-entering and beginning to thrust again, lifting one of Marta's legs to her shoulder to spread her wider. "I have a wonderful view from here."

"So do I," Marta smiled, reaching for Elizabeth's breasts, squeezing her nipples as her curves bounced to the rhythm Elizabeth had set with her thrusts."

" _Dios,_ " emerged from her mouth as she felt the tension building, Elizabeth hitting her spot perfectly.

"Do you want me to...?" Elizabeth didn't finish her sentence; her fingers merely hovered over Marta's clitoris, cueing a " _fuck, yes_ " from Marta. Elizabeth tapped softly, the subtle touch enough to set Marta on her course to orgasm. 

When she came, Elizabeth felt the tremors running through her girlfriend’s body, the orgasm dripping from her folds. As Marta withdrew the toy from herself, she reached close to the middle and whispered to Elizabeth. "Now you need to _come_ ," she said, “let go.”

As Elizabeth unclenches Marta began jerking the toy with a wrist action that rivalled her high school boyfriend as she kissed Elizabeth's arm, breast, hip, neck.

“I love you,” Elizabeth whispered, feeling her own orgasm begin to surge through her. 

“I love you too,” Marta whispered back, crawling over Elizabeth to face her lover to kiss her face as she moaned. 

Elizabeth smiled as she came to, then turning and wrapping her arms and legs around Marta. “I know that when I was pregnant, that feeling of vulnerability, after sex, was ten times stronger. So I want you feeling safe here with me.”

“I do feel safe,” Marta smiled, nestling into Elizabeth’s neck.

“Good,” Elizabeth kissed her cheek. “And are you feeling ok otherwise? In yourself I mean, outside of the bedroom.”

“You don’t have to keep checking up on me, Elizabeth. I’m fine.”

“I know you _seem_ fine, but I want to know if there’s anything wrong before things get too much.”

“I’m fine, honestly.”

“Good,” Elizabeth smiled. “Because I’ll need you on top of your game.”

“What for?”

“Is it not my turn to choose a toy now?”

“It’s your turn to do whatever you want. Tell me.”

“Did you get the strap?”

“You know I did…you’re gonna have to be a little more _explicit_ than that.”

“You want me to ask?”

“I want you to talk dirty. And _beg_.”

“Oh come on.”

“Beg.”

“Marta, I can’t…”

“You can’t tell me what you want?”

“I can’t- "

“If you can’t beg me who can you bed? You can't lay yourself bare for me, so who can you do it for?”

“I am literally bare naked next to you right now, recovering from a fantastic orgasm.”

“And I too am bare naked and recovering, and I still want to keep fucking my beautiful girlfriend, but she won’t tell me how she wants it.” Marta raised her eyebrows at Elizabeth. “Digame, _Doctora_.”

“Ok,” she said, taking a harness and dildo from her drawer and taking a sharp intake of breath. “I want you to strap this phallic monstrosity onto your body and lie down so I can lower myself onto you and ride you like a fucking cowgirl.”

“You wear many different hats, don’t you, _Doctora_.”

“You didn’t get me a cowgirl hat for me to live out my fantasy then?”

“If only you’d said. We didn't even browse the costume section of the catalogue.”

"My American dream may have to wait, then." Elizabeth was only joking, but was surprised when Marta turned away, facing away from her girlfriend towards the window.

“Are you going to strap up babe?”

“Is that what you want?"

"You know I do.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. So...fucking badly. Are you gonna let me fuck you or not!?”

“Here she is.”

“What are you talking about!?”

“Your feisty side. _Mi doctora._ ”

“No, it’s my frustration at these games you’re playing.”

“What?”

“You were so desperate to get me to beg and plead and now…”

“Ok, ok, I’ll strap up.”

“Sorry, no...babe, stop.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want this. Not like this.”

“Sorry, I was only playing.”

“I’m not the most...playful,” she said, standing up. “Sorry, just...when it comes to sex, I get really frustrated, really easily.” She exhaled deeply. “I know you’re just trying to prolong the pleasure, make it better. I just...I need a cigarette.” 

Marta heard the bathroom door slam behind Elizabeth and gave her a minute or so before following her. Once she had gathered her thoughts, she went to the bathroom to find Elizabeth sitting naked on the windowsill smoking a cigarette out of the window.

“Was only a matter of time until I caved,” Elizabeth said, trying to put the cigarette out outside of the window. "I know I always say I don't smoke but..."

“It's ok...but I am so jealous of you right now,” Marta whispered.

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t even have them in the house. And I shouldn’t bicker with you about sex, it’s not like we have any real... _issues_ to fight about.”

Marta put her arms around her girlfriend. “Shhh. It’s ok. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t push you.”

“Maybe I’m just spoilt. Used to getting instant gratification. If I wanted fucking Mark just did it. Well..until he, couldn't. Those last few weeks were hell in more ways than one. Gosh, I sound like such a bitch, my husband dying and all I wanted was to get laid.”

“You’re not spoilt. You have needs, and I just want to make sure I fulfil them for you. Not just to satisfy you, but to push you to get the most out of the experience that you can."

“I didn’t think this would be the area we’d have trouble.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sex. Like, this is how we started, sleeping together, having great sex.”

“Babe, we have different ways of doing things, it doesn’t mean we’re having trouble. Our sex _is_ great.”

“I just think maybe I’m giving you what I want and you’re giving me what you want.”

“Maybe. But I also think that right now we both want the same thing.”

They kissed, soft kisses on the lips, Elizabeth pulling her closer to her and wrapping her legs around Marta before Marta unwrapped them and began to remove her lover’s panties.

“I want to fuck you, _Isa_ , I really do…"

“Play with my tits babe,” she asked, lowering them slightly for Marta to reach, so she pulled on her nipples. 

“Not too hard?”

“No, that’s good,” she said, between heavy labored breaths. 

"Don’t move.” Marta rushed to the bedroom, scrambled around for the harness and strapped her dildo into it, returning to the bathroom and lowering herself to kiss Elizabeth’s lips, teasing the outer and inner labia in turn with her tongue. 

Elizabeth threw her head back, enjoying the attention yet not being able to stop thinking about Marta's strap.

"What do you want?" Marta asked from between her legs.

“Lie down on the floor now,” Elizabeth ordered. She was getting what she wanted, to sit straight down on her strap, moaning as she lowered herself, feeling the pleasure climb deeper up inside her, moans in vowel sounds escaping her mouth. “It worked…” Elizabeth laughed softly, her eyes half closed.

“What do you mean?”

“The playing. Making me wait. I’ve never been so turned on.”

“Ride me, cowgirl.”

* * *

This time, Elizabeth returned to bed with a carton of ice cream and two spoons. As Elizabeth passed her one, Marta feigned a look of shock. “You don’t think we can share?” 

“Well, I know you prefer the chocolate brownie half, but I prefer the cookie dough.”

“We can still share the spoon.”

“I’m far too impatient and hungry for that.”

Marta laughed. She sat on Elizabeth’s lap as they shared the frozen dessert, one of the few items of junk food Elizabeth even allowed in the house, although it was a closely guarded secret, being stored away in the back of the freezer where Ella would never be able to see or reach, and kept there until such an occasion as this. “I _was_ planning on cooking breakfast for you,” Marta said, sucking her spoon. “I bought _huevos_ and _pimientos padrón_ and _chorizo_ and everything.”

“We can make frittata for lunch. I just really needed to replenish some of those lost calories right now. Making love to you really does take it out of me.”

Marta laughed. “You really do get into it huh.” 

“We should try more...reciprocal positions. Where we can both...come.”

“You mean like all the stuff you’ve shown me in porn that you insist just looks ridiculous?”

“Not all of it.”

“No but seriously, those two girls with that dildo, like a literal choreographed fucking routine, there is no way either of them came like that.”

“We should make our own if you find it all so unrealistic.”

“Make our own? A sex tape?”

“Strictly for our own enjoyment.”

“Oh god I couldn’t do that. It’d be mortifying.”

“Why?”

“I do not want to see my sex face.”

“It’s so wonderful though,” Elizabeth smiled, caressing Marta's face.

“Stop it,” Marta toyed, licking ice cream from her spoon.

“I mean it. You’ll have to teach me how to look as serene as you do.”

“Serene?”

“Yeah, like a pregnant angel.”

Marta laughed again, putting her spoon down and immediately flinching as Elizabeth's ice cream cold fingertips brushed her skin. 

“Sorry.”

"You know I'm not used to the cold."

"Britain didn't prepare you for it?"

"Not for the winter I'm dreading this year. I hear Chicago's are the worst."

"They're pretty bad. We'll have to cuddle up together by the fire to keep warm. But at least it's summer soon, we have a while until we have to worry about it. It’s your birthday soon as well, right?”

“July 12th,” Marta said with difficulty, chunks of chocolate brownie sticking her jaw wide open.

“What do you want for it?”

“I’ve got everything I want.” 

Elizabeth kissed her, pulling away to look at her with nothing but pure love. “I’m glad.”

They headed downstairs, Elizabeth putting the rest of the pint of ice cream into the freezer before she was tempted to eat all of it.

“How would you feel about a trip?”

“The two of us?”

“Well with Ella too.”

“Where to?”

“London.”

“As in, London, England?”

“Yes...I need to visit my parents. Not that you’re under any pressure to meet them. It's become apparent that Ella doesn't seem to understand they exist. She's at an age now where she'd remember them at least.”

“I don’t know if I can go back. Not to London. That was...mine and Jason’s place.”

“I understand.” Elizabeth put her arms over Marta’s shoulders, squeezing her close. “Although my Father has the house in Sussex where I grew up, we could go straight there from the airport, stay there? It’s next to a vineyard."

“It sounds beautiful.”

“It is. Promise me you’ll think about it?”

Marta nodded. “When do you need to know by?”

“When’s the latest you can fly?”

“Internationally? The end of November.”

“That works, I was thinking September time anyway, before it gets too cold. I’ll pay for everything.”

“That’s not the issue. I just need to think on it.”

“Ok.” Elizabeth kissed Marta’s temple. “Just let me know.”

“Elizabeth…” Marta began, lingering at the edge of the kitchen while her girlfriend put the kettle on.

“What’s up?”

“I don’t want you to think it’s anything to do with you.”

“What is?”

“Why I wouldn’t want to go to London.”

“I don’t think that.”

Marta nodded. “Could you...you and Ella go ahead, have a few days to speak to your family and see the sights and then I come meet you after a week or so?”

“I’m sure we could manage that.”

“We could probably do with the time apart.”

“What?”

“I mean at some point, before baby arrives.”

“Right, ok.”

“Don’t you think so?”

“Perhaps. I mean we spend almost every day apart.”

“While working in the same building.”

“Yet still pining for each other.”

“Like teenagers.”

They both laughed. “Ok yes, perhaps some time apart is sensible.”

“And if I’m coming over we will have to try see my mother and step father at some point. I don’t know where or when, but she’ll never forgive me if I don’t say I’m over Even though she would probably prefer not to see us.”

“How come? Where are they?”

“Kensington. The dodgy end.”

“I didn’t realise there was a dodgy end of Kensington.”

“Well, the part that’s almost Maida Hill.”

“That’s Kensington?”

“The south side of the canal is. Call it Ladbroke Grove.”

“Would you be ok going into London if just to see them?”

“Maybe. I’m sure we could meet them for a day out somewhere else instead though. But as I said, I feel she'd be annoyed if I went without telling her, but would probably prefer that to actually seeing me.”

“I know, Mother-Daughter relationships are tough. I have a similar one with my mother, she once came here without telling me. But we can work something out, for both of us. Once we have some dates pencilled in we can start planning.”

“There’s another element to consider too.”

“There is?”

“Jason’s family.”


	13. nodriza (noun, feminine); nursemaid, nanny, wet nurse

After Marta had made her _tortilla -_ she decided to add _patatas_ to the frittata she'd planned on making, since both she and Elizabeth had worked up such an appetite - they then ended up back in bed to work off the carbs. Or at least that was their excuse.

The words for Spanish food, seeing as Marta was so good at cooking her home cuisine, were the majority of what Elizabeth had picked up in terms of the _castellano_ that Marta had tried to impart to her girlfriend and Elizabeth's daughter, Ella.

"You know, _Ella_ , spelt like Ella, just means 'she' in Spanish."

"Oh really? Like _Elle_ in French I suppose."

"Exactly. If we ever lived in and among Spanish speakers you'd probably have to spell it with one L."

“I suppose we can adjust. We need to work out what Ella should call you.”

“Why’s that? Isn’t just _Marta_ ok?”

“Yes, but...ok we haven’t really addressed this. Close as we are in age you...look a lot younger than you are, and so you look an awful lot younger than me. I don’t want people just to think you’re the _au pair,”_ Elizabeth laughed, wrapping her arms around Marta who lay with her eyes closed under the translucent sheet. 

"As long as I'm not just the _au pair._ I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time that mummy and a live-in nanny have ever got involved."

Elizabeth hit her playfully. "You know well you're more than glorified childcare.”

“Plus the baby will learn from example what to call _you_ , so we need to choose something else. _M_ a _ma?._ ” 

“I suppose it depends what you want baby to call you?”

“Hmmm…” Elizabeth pondered. “I suppose _Mummy_ may come into play. Or _Mommy_ if Ella continues to pick up the local twang. It makes my skin crawl, I must admit.”

“So if you’re _Mummy_ to them both, I can be _Mama._ I like it,” Marta purred, as she examined her lover’s body, caressing her cheek and kissing her before laying back down on the bed and resting her eyes.

Elizabeth began tracing the outline of Marta’s breasts beneath the sheet with her pinkie finger. “Are you going to breastfeed?”

Marta opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

“Sorry, that was a really intense parenting question.”

“I plan to, well, I’d like to, if I can.”

“I’ll need to look in the attic for the breast pump. Most things you’ll need I must still have, Will save you a tonne buying new…”

“These are all things we can discuss further down the line, babe.”

“I know. Just reading all these books it brings up things to consider, things about siblings and same-sex parenting that I never had to consider when I was having Ella, but as I’m not carrying a child a lot of the things are obviously your call.”

“Like what?” Marta asked, opening her eyes.

“Maybe you could look into tandem feeding. I would have tried it if I’d had a second child.”

“What’s tandem feeding? What do you mean?” Marta yawned.

“Feeding the older child alongside the baby. To help them bond as siblings. And I suppose the added bonus is for you and Ella to bond too.”

“You’d be happy for me to nurse Ella? I know you were saying I'm not just the _au pair_ but I wasn't thinking I'd be the _ama de leche_.”

“Wait, _leche?_ Milk?"

"How do you say it...wet nurse? Sounds awful. _That_ makes **my** skin crawl."

Elizabeth chuckled. "As long as you're happy, and she’s happy, and I do think she would be, it would be very good for you both. Some older siblings can be quite embarrassed by it, kind of natural at their age, but Ella often asks for it and says she misses it so I’m sure she’d be happy to get that close attention again. So for her to get that from you would be good for all of us.”

“How did you even feed her at all? You can’t have taken much maternity leave if you were back in the OR after a month or two.”

“We would find time, as I said she wasn’t much of a big eater for a long time so we would keep daily feeds right up until she was toddling, but it was the pumping and bottling routine an awful lot more of the time in the early days, regrettably my shifts didn’t give me enough time with her.”

“Have you tried again more recently?”

“It’s been too long, my milk’s effectively dried up."

"Shame, " Marta said, her eyes twinkling.

Elizabeth tapped her again. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"I was thinking more you could teach me."

"There's only so much you can teach," she smiled. "The fun part is when you start leaking in the middle of surgery in the OR and Romano points it out to everyone. You don't have that to worry about that at least. You'll be able to be home an awful lot more than I ever was."

"I will?"

"I know it’s something else to sort out, and we don't have to get into it too much now, but if you’re happy with the idea, I’d like you to speak to Kerry about going back part time, maybe just two days a week.”

“Two days? I'd barely have an income. It would mean we rely on you, financially.”

“That’s not an issue.”

“It might not be for you…didn’t you say to Rachel you needed the rent money?”

“The rent money helps, but honestly, I’ve been thinking about this a lot. I am happy to provide for both, I mean, all of us. We keep saying we want us to be a family, that means sharing all of the burdens.”

“I can help support us too.”

“Yes, but you’ll find that childcare costs often outweigh what you’ll earn.”

“But not what _you_ earn? I see, so I am just gonna be the _au pair_."

“Babe, I'm not saying this is how it has to be, nor am I belittling what you do. I know as well as anyone in that hospital that we’d fall apart in an instant without dedicated support staff like you. I just know the realities of being a working Mum, and I don't want you to miss out on what I did, both with my Mum as a kid and with Ella.”

Marta pulled a face, not looking convinced. She was so used to being self-sufficient - even when Jason was earning a diplomat's salary, what she could earn working both as a wine merchant for their catering functions and doing extra work on the side she would often match his salary, although in London living costs _were_ higher. 

”As much as it will be lovely to have you spend more time with Ella, I don’t just want you to be home with both kids all the time if that’s not what you want.”

“So what do you propose?”

"I own this house so we can forget you having rent to pay. And while you are part time, we could look at trying to get you back into your field.”

“How do we do that? It's Chicago.”

“What you did in London? Once your maternity leave is over you work two days, maybe three, and we can look at freelance work, consulting, one off jobs, like what you did for Carter. Even start up a business if that’s what you’d like.”

“What about my visa?”

“Well since the baby, like Ella, will be American, we can look at getting you your Green Card.”

“You’ve really thought of everything haven’t you? So you wouldn’t want a nanny?”

“Not at the full-time hours I currently have her on. Maybe someone part-time so we get some time alone every now and then. But only once you're settled after the birth.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Elizabeth, I completely understand where you’re coming from. But all of this is a lot.”

“I know, I wouldn’t ever ask that much of you if you didn’t want that. All I’m asking is that we work something out between you, me, the hospital daycare... something that gives a balance for Ella too, time with all of us together as a family and with other kids her age, not just one to one with a nanny all day.”

“Has that been a problem?”

“I think she’s getting a bit of a princess complex, yes.”

Marta laughed. "Ok. It sounds like you've done a lot more thinking than I have."

"Nothing is set in stone. But it's probably best you let Kerry know your plans sooner rather than later, so she can plan ahead too. We could even co-ordinate childcare with them to some extent. When is Sandy due?"

"A week after me."

"Perfect." Elizabeth smacked a kiss on Marta's cheek. “I also was thinking... since Ella is three now, and I’ve been meaning to get her language lessons but haven’t got around to it...do you think you could start speaking Spanish with her?”

“I mean, I wanted to do that with the baby anyway. Are you seriously going to try to learn too?”

“Ideally, I don’t know when I’d have the time.”

“Kerry’s been doing quite well. Not that I'm sure where she fits it in.”

“Always one step ahead of me, that woman. Speaking of time...we don’t know how long we have before they're here.”

“They won’t bring her back until after one, Sandy told me Kerry was staying home with Ella while she went to her Mum’s for lunch.”

"Do you need help in the kitchen?"

"It's ok, I can make _paella_ with my eyes closed."

* * *

As Marta and Sandy prepped dinner, Kerry sat alongside them with a glass of wine, an extra one poured for Elizabeth. As she was about to take it and join her colleague at the table, Ella interrupted her, tugging on her trouser leg.

“Mommy, I’m hungry.”

“It’s only an hour until dinner, can you wait until then?”

Ella shook her head, a fat lower lip. Elizabeth tore off some bread for her which she took and held in her hand, reluctantly, before tugging at Elizabeth’s blouse. “Can I have booby?”

“Booby’s all out,” Elizabeth said, blushing, wondering if the others, particularly Kerry, had overheard. “Because you’re not a baby anymore.”

“I want booby.”

“I know. We can have a cuddle instead though?”

“Ok,” Ella said, putting the bread in her pocket and holding her arms up for her mother to sit her on her lap. She nestled into her mother’s breast, the way she would while nursing as an infant.

“I love you Mommy,” Ella said, holding up her head in want of a kiss.

“I love you too angel,” Elizabeth said, stroking her daughter‘s hair.

Kerry made eyes at Elizabeth, knowingly. "Tell her now," she whispered.

Elizabeth nodded.

“Do you remember your daddy, Ella?” Elizabeth asked.

Ella shook her head. 

Elizabeth sniffed so not to cry. 

“He was a very _special_ man. We all loved him very much,” Kerry smiled.

As she stared into her Mom’s eyes Elizabeth held a hand out for Marta to come join them. As she did, Marta lifted Ella onto her own lap and sat beside Elizabeth.

“Right. So Mummy and Daddy wanted a family, and we chose to have you. But you know that Daddy died... And then Mummy met Marta...” Elizabeth hesitated. “Marta is mummy’s girlfriend, do you know what that means?”

Ella nodded.

“...And we decided that, because we love each other, we will be two mummies together, for my baby.” Marta finished Elizabeth's sentence for her.

"Sometimes mommies might live with other mommies. Instead of a mommy and a daddy,” Kerry said.

“Like Aunts Kerry and Sandy. They’re two mummies. And they are having a baby too,” Elizabeth bounced Ella on her knee gently. 

“Right, exactly,” Kerry said. 

"Is that ok with you?”

“I love Marta.”

Elizabeth laughed. ”I’m glad you do. I love her very much.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So Marta is going to be staying with me in Mummy’s room now. But nobody will ever take your Daddy's place."

“But...baby brother?”

Marta nodded, making Ella grin wider than Marta had ever seen. "Or maybe a baby sister."

"The baby is here?" she asked, touching Marta's stomach.

Marta raised her sweater, revealing her small bump, and putting Ella’s hands on it.

She moved her head closer to Marta’s bump, as if to talk to and listen for any movement from Marta’s unborn child. “I love you,” Ella whispered, kissing Marta’s belly.

Elizabeth looked at Marta, now definitely crying.

Kerry took Marta’s hand and squeezed it.

“You know how we say I love you in Spain?” Marta whispered in Ella’s ear. “Te quiero.”

“Te quiero,” Ella repeated back, kissing Marta on the cheek. 

* * *

After Sandy prayed over their meal, Marta shared out the seafood and rice between the five of them.

"I've heard great things about your _paella_ Marta," Kerry said, excited to dig in.

As Elizabeth peeled the shrimp for her daughter, Ella spent most of dinnertime watching the interactions between her mother and Marta closely, which were limited and made more difficult as their fingers were covered in saffron and shrimp goop. 

"Mommy," Ella said, tugging Elizabeth's sleeve.

"What darling?"

"No more."

"Are you feeling ok?" Elizabeth asked her in shock, half-laughing as she held the back of her hand over her daughter's forehead. "You're always hungry. Don't you like the food?"

"Yes but...no more shrimp."

"Ok, well, eat up the rest of it then," Elizabeth shrugged, putting more rice and vegetables on Ella's plate. 

Kerry and Sandy looked to each other and stopped eating, noticing Ella near frozen and looking over to Marta and Elizabeth in awe.

" _Ella_ quiere que besen," Sandy said quietly to Marta.

Elizabeth ears perked up, hearing Ella's name.

Marta took Elizabeth's hands and dipped them into the finger bowl, washing them quickly, though her own were definitely still somewhat stained saffron an Elizabeth's were far from completely clean. She took Elizabeth's face into her hands, leaning forward slowly and kissing her the way she knew Elizabeth loved, the way that made her melt.

Elizabeth kissed back, putting her own hands around Marta's neck. 

"Te quiero," Marta said softly.

"I love you too," Elizabeth whispered back.

Ella was beaming.

"Will you eat now!?" Elizabeth said as she turned to her daughter, whose spoon and mouth were full of rice and beans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this as I know absolutely no children Ella's age so would not know how realistic her understanding and interactions are, but felt I really had to write this. Hope you enjoy and can overlook any inaccuracies!


	14. salir del armario, (loc verb); come out of the closet

Elizabeth struggled to carry her daughter down from Daycare to the Emergency Room where they would meet Marta before heading home.

“Yes. But you need to understand, a lot of people think family is only when you come from the same tummy. Some people think that you have to live with a mummy and a daddy, and that two mummies or two daddies living together like us, or like Aunts Kerry and Sandy, is wrong.”

“Why?” Ella asked, the elevator doors closing behind them.

“Lots of reasons. But what’s important is that you know there’s only really one thing that you need to be a family. What do you think that is?”

“A house?”

“Well, that helps," Elizabeth laughed softly. "But lots of people don’t have houses, or they don’t have a lot of money, but they can still be a family, if they _love_ each other.”

* * *

“So when I collected Ella today she was asking why she’d been told she wasn’t really going to be a big sister.”

“What? Who has she been talking to?” Marta asked, sipping her herbal tea before the start of her shift.

“Someone at day care,” Elizabeth shrugged. “We may have to rethink that option if they’re...homophobic.”

“Was it the staff or another kid?”

“She won’t say. She was pretty agitated about it, worried she would be in trouble for talking.”

“Ah.”

“She’s sleeping in the lounge now, Kerry’s in there watching her.”

“So what does this mean?”

“It means at the very least we should...be _out._ Here. It’s only a matter of time…”

“True.” Before Marta could elaborate on her thoughts, Elizabeth was pulling her by the elbow towards the admit desk, trying to catch the others leaving the day shift before they left the building, while the night shift were arriving.

“Hey, guys, you got a sec?” Elizabeth nodded at Carter behind the admit desk as Abby, Sam, Jing-Mei and a few of the guys were milling around for handover. “Sorry, this will only take a moment. I just wanted to make a short announcement, merely to get one step ahead of the gossip, um…” she held her hand out for Marta to take, which she did. “Marta and I are a couple, and will be raising both Ella and the new arrival together.”

There was a moment of silence before Carter piped up with “ _Congrats!_ ” with others chipping in. 

“Those of us who have been around more than a year or so all know that lgbt women in particular haven’t been treated the most fairly by either the administration or their colleagues here at county… Following our new designation and change of leadership, with Dr. Weaver at the helm I don’t believe that will be an issue, however we would appreciate your support as we’re still working a lot of this out ourselves. I appreciate your support. Thanks.” Elizabeth smiled awkwardly as gave Marta a kiss on the cheek, who blushed at Elizabeth’s lips touching her in front of their colleagues.

“I love you,” Marta whispered to her. “Have a good night.”

“Love you too,” Elizabeth whispered back, waving as she headed to the lounge. “Come say goodnight to Ella before we leave?”

The crowd dispersed and Abby came to perch next to Marta who was trying to keep herself busy, or appearing to be.

“So, that’s why you haven’t been needing an ear quite so much recently,” Abby whispered, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“I know, I’m sorry, I hope you don’t feel used.”

“No, don’t apologise, I’ve been busy myself. I am always here for you though. As much as it must be great having so much in common with your partner there will be times you need someone else to moan to, and I am always prepared to be that listening ear.”

“You really love gossip don’t you.”

“I’m also really intrigued to know what Corday is like in bed, but that conversation can wait until we can have it over a glass of wine.”

Marta raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, wine for you, soda for me.”

“Come over for dinner sometime. We don’t need wine. Can’t vouch for Elizabeth though,” Marta laughed. “I’m on nights all week but how about next Monday?”

“Sounds wonderful. I’ll see you this time tomorrow? I’m outta here.”

Marta waved to Abby and the others leaving for the night then made her way to the lounge to say goodbye to Elizabeth and Ella, only to find Kerry in there working.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Kerry said, smiling. 

“They are?” Marta asked.

“Well, you came out on your own terms and nobody called you a homophobic slur so it sounds like a success to me.”

Elizabeth laughed. “Well you’ll have to let me know if you’re hearing anything else.”

“People here have always liked you, Elizabeth. No-one has reason to.” 

“Hey, sleepy,” Marta smiled, Ella awaking from her slumber. “You need to get home.”

Ella yawned. “Can’t you come?”

“Not tonight. I’m working through the night. We can cuddle when I get back in the morning, ok?””

“Say goodnight now,” Elizabeth said, scrambling to put her things away so she could take Ella from Marta’s arms.

Ella nodded. “Te quiero,” she said softly, kissing Marta’s cheek.

“Y yo te quiero también,” Marta said, kissing back. 

“Bye lovely,” Elizabeth kissed Marta and took Ella into her arms. “See you tomorrow Kerry.”

“Marta, do you have a second?” Kerry said, once the door had closed behind Elizabeth.

Marta nodded.

“I won’t put you on nights again after this week,” Kerry offered, unprompted.

“That doesn’t seem fair?”

“You’re in the second trimester aren’t you?”

“Almost?”

“That’s reason enough. Besides, Jerry works best in the hours of darkness.”


	15. bicuriosa (adjective, feminine); bi-curious

Abby finished her shift at eight - not six as she had originally planned - and as a result had inadvertently stood up her date for the evening. She decided to put on her dress anyway - a sleek black number she managed to squeeze back into despite not having attempted to wear it for at least three years - with a hope that she may bump into the guy from dermatology she had supposed to meet despite showing up almost two hours late.

"Wow," Kerry said as she entered to Doctor’s lounge and saw Abby made up. "Who’s the lucky guy?"

"Well seeing as I’m running two hours late he may not be there, so I won’t name any names."

"Sorry about that."

"It probably means I don't really want to go anyway."

"Where are you headed?"

"The Spanish place on North LaSalle. Why don’t you join me? I'm guessing he isn’t there. I’m starving, so could still do with dinner even if he doesn’t show."

"I would Abby, but Sandy is waiting for me at home. Maybe some other time? Actually - we’re having a few friends over for dinner on Sunday. You’re off, why don’t you join us? Sandy is cooking and she’s pretty amazing, although I know I’m biased."

"I don’t know, I don’t think I can."

"Well if your plans change come to my place anytime after two, we always like to make a day of it." Kerry rummaged in her locker before passing Abby a card with her address on it. 

"Thanks. If I don't see you, have a great Weekend."

"You too," Kerry smiled and nodded before putting on her jacket and heading out.

Abby heard Kerry stop to chat to a couple of other colleagues before she left entirely. _Who is this new sociable Kerry Weaver?_ she asked herself, assuming she had come out of her shell a little more since settling down with Sandy. 

Almost ready to leave for her non-date, Abby overheard Kerry kiss Marta goodbye as she and Elizabeth handed Ella, Elizabeth’s daughter, between them as Marta finished her shift. She found herself eavesdropping the full extent of their conversation, taking longer than it ever should to put on a pair of earrings, as her colleagues' discussion moved into the doctor's lounge.

“The trip,” Marta said to Elizabeth, while helping Ella into her coat, “I have a suggestion.”

“Of course, what are you thinking? I was looking at flights into Gatwick, I know you don’t want to stay in London and all, so I checked with my Dad, he said staying with him in Sussex is fine. What about catching your Mother at some point?”

“Well, _Mama_ will be up north so can we perhaps visit them? If we can.”

“That sounds wonderful. How about the travel? Trains, hire a car if need be? Or we could borrow my Father's."

“It sounds great, Eliabeth. Also, I think maybe Kerry and Sandy would like to come.”

“To meet our families?”

“Not necessarily, but it would just be good to have someone else on the trip with us.”

“You get sick of me that easily?” Elizabeth laughed.

“No, of course not. But Kerry mentioned that she’d like to see more of England whenever I have talked to her about it. Plus the more the merrier, right? Especially if it means we won’t have to worry about watching Ella every night.”

"I don't need you to watch me," Ella piped up, before wandering over to Abby, who waved and whispered hello to her.

“Ok, but then we may as well visit a few other places, maybe Stratford-upon-Avon, York? Effectively all of the tourist places outside of the M25 that I've never visited. If you can ask Sandy and Kerry before then let’s plan things on Sunday. I have to go, running late.” Elizabeth then kissed Marta and said her _I love yous_ to both daughter and girlfriend, just as Abby was about to exit the lounge. "Sorry, Abby, I didn't see you there. See you," Elizabeth smiled before heading in the direction of the elevators before rushing back to the lounge to call back over to Marta. "Babe I'll try meet you for a coffee before you finish dinner, but if I'm not there by 9.15 you head home ok?"

Marta nodded and waved back. "Abby, wow, you look amazing," she said, taking Ella in the direction of the exit. "Hot Date?"

"In theory, but as I’m now running over two hours late I doubt he’ll still be there."

"You want some company? Ella was just napping before we came out so can probably stay up long enough for us to grab a bite and catch up."

"I’m a little overdressed for Doc Magoo’s," Abby laughed.

"Well if you find yourself alone, you know where we are."

"You know, I didn’t know Elizabeth even did night shifts anymore, since she's pretty much in charge."

"She doesn’t often, but has to do a couple a year, to stop the residents from revolting."

"Oh, I see."

Abby wasn’t sure why she felt the way she did, or what this was that she even felt. _Deflated_ perhaps? There was some element of feeling she was missing out, not having this family life where she rushed home to her partner or had a child to get from A to B. Yeah ok, she had plenty of time for that, but she was approaching thirty five, both of her pregnant friends were a good few years younger than that. Carter had wanted marriage and that hadn’t worked out, Luka had all that before so even hinting that she may want that too had always felt too sore a subject having loved and lost. But so had Marta and Elizabeth.

As she walked the three blocks to the restaurant, Abby saw the faces of her friends and colleagues roll through her head, _Kerry, Elizabeth, Marta, Sandy._ Was she _jealous?_ She wasn’t even sure. She arrived at the restaurant door and barely spotted an empty seat, her date nowhere to be seen., she instead took a seat at the bar. 

* * *

After putting a reluctant three year-old to bed and settling down with a mug of chamomile with honey the landline at Elizabeth's place rang. Marta was as reluctant as Ella had been to move from the couch following their diner food induced comas, but she did make it to the phone before the ringing ceased.

"Hello," she yawned.

"Marta...it's Abby. I lost my keys, I can't get home. Can I...?" she drawled, not quite finishing her sentence.

"Do you need to come here?"

"If that's ok."

"Sure, I can wait up. How long will you be?"

"I'll take a cab right now. Thanks."

"No problem, see you soon."

In the time Marta had made up Rachel's bed for Abby, struggling with the fitted sheets single-handed, there was a knock at the door. 

"That was quick," Marta smiled, opening the door to smell the alcohol on Abby before she even saw her. "Abby, how much have you had to drink?"

"Not much."

"Abby, I can smell it. It's making me wretch."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Abby waved her hands and took a step back.

Marta sighed and let Abby into their kitchen. "How did you lose your keys?"

"I must have dropped them in the bar," Abby shrugged in drunken stupor.

"Who's your sponsor, do you have their number?"

"I...I don't have one. Not an official one. And Carter..."

"Yeah, not a good idea. Ok, we'll find you a meeting in the morning. Until then, you can sleep it off down here."

"Thanks Marta. Down here?" Abby said, stumbling.

"Yeah, um, Ella is asleep upstairs."

"I won't disturb her."

"There are only two rooms upstairs. You can't share with me Abby."

"What? I'm your friend. You shared with me when you needed a place to crash."

"That was different."

"How?" Abby asked, idignantly.

"I was single, it was your place. This is Elizabeth's house, with her daughter in the next room. Whether or not you're in this state...it's not appropriate."

"Why, what is wrong with me!?" Abby cried, her face red and crumpled. She sat down on the floor, Marta struggling to bend her pregnant body down to join her to comfort her. "Why do people find me so repulsive?!"

"There is _nothing_ wrong with you. You are a wonderful person, a great nurse, a good friend. And you are beautiful, Abby."

"You don't think so."

"I do. But I also have people closer to me I have to take care of first. But I understand it's hard, you have a disease, that's not your fault, and you're gonna start getting help, again, tomorrow. Until then, drink some tea and sleep it off."

Marta heard creaking at the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see Ella who had crawled down to hear what was going on.

"Ella, it's ok," Marta stood up and moved closer to the child.

"Who is that?"

"It's just a friend of Mummy's from work who is going to stay in Rachel's room, just for tonight."

"Ok, I can't sleep."

"I'll be right there, you go back to bed. Abby, you need anything?"

"Maybe just a bucket."

Before eventually getting into bed at about 1am, Marta tried calling the hospital to forewarn Elizabeth about their visitor, but gave up after she didn't get through to her after the first three attempts, choosing to leave a message with Jerry hoping it would reach her. With her colleague tucked up in bed, Marta finally climbed the stairs to make sure the three year old had got back into bed, the effects of her chamomile really starting to kick in, eyelids drooping. Were it not for Ella's habit of getting into bed with she and Elizabeth, Marta would've been terrified when she found Ella's bed upstairs empty, but of course instead she found her curled up in the middle of the space usually occupied by Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth returned at 8am to find her girlfriend and daughter curled in bed together, and didn't have the heart to awaken either of them.

"Coffee, Miss Lockhart?" Elizabeth said to Abby who was stirring with the sunlight coming through the blinds in their downstairs bedroom.

"Oh, yes please. Somewhere I can smoke?"

"Back porch," Elizabeth said, opening the door for her and pouring two mugs of coffee.

Elizabeth sat next to Abby on the bench out back and handed her a mug. "How can I help?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me. How are you? Don’t see you down for consults as much these days."

“Fabulous, well, I am when I've slept. And now I don’t have to sneak around anymore, no need to find excuses to see my girlfriend, I don't find myself trawling the ER as much.”

“Right, yeah. How are things with you two?”

“Good, really good.”

“I’m glad. You seem really happy together. I think I may have tried to get into bed with Marta last night...” Abby said. "My date stood me up because I'd finished work so late, and I think I somehow convinced myself I needed a woman to console me. She was very good about it, made sure I was looked after and tucked up in my own bed. But of course I feel terrible now, you being so kind to me as well this morning and all."

“Abby...I didn't even know you liked women. Wasn't there going on with you and...was it Luka?”

“It _was_ Luka... _then_ Carter...nobody on the go at the moment."

"And so you think you might be...bisexual?"

"I don't know, I think I'm just curious. I've been concentrating on me recently, or at least trying to, and I was doing quite well. Feeling less good about that now. But hey, before last night I _was_ thirty days sober.”

"Well, every day is a new day."

"You're not angry at me?"

"No. You're a good friend of Marta's, she relied on you heavily before she and I became so close, and she is bisexual, so I suppose your drunken brain just drew some poor conclusions about who could help you out of your...rut. I'm only slightly offended you didn't want to get into bed with me." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in a way that only partially implied she was joking.

Abby smiled. "Thank you, for understanding. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, if I can have twos on your cigarette."

"Have one," Abby laughed. "I didn't know you smoked?"

"I didn't know you drank?"

"Touché."

"Was that your question?"

"No..." Abby lit up her cigarette, hesitating. "How did you know you...liked women?"

"I didn't. Not until I'd already been married and had a child."

"Well I'm halfway there on those criteria."

"Right. Mr. Lockhart was your husband right?"

"Yeah. That didn't end well."

Elizabeth squeezed her shoulder sympathetically, before a mischievous grin swept her face. "So...you think you might like pussy too?" Elizabeth said playfully, then dabbing at her lips as she spotted a lipstick stain on the filter of her cigarette, the remnant of the face she'd put on well over twelve hours ago by this point.

Abby laughed nervously.

“What?”

“I just can’t believe you can talk so frankly about sex. So much for British stiff upper lip.”

“Oh god no, it's the opposite. You weren’t about when I embarrassed myself trying to get a date with Doug Ross over an open chest in trauma one. Tends to be the done thing back home, pick your date at the table and spread the gossip during rounds.”

“Sounds horrible. And, can I say, having personally witnessed Carol Hathaway giving birth to one of the Ross twins, you should be very thankful he _didn’t_ get chance to knock you up. Huge babies.”

Elizabeth laughed. “Like I had a chance. And Benton was very taken aback by my frank proposition to just, well, _sleep_ together shortly after I arrived. American doctors clearly aren’t as desperate as I was back then.”

Abby laughed again. “You don’t miss that?”

“Being single and propositioning my colleagues for casual sex?”

“Well, not quite. I meant more... _men_.”

“Oh, not at all. I miss Mark of course, he was my closest friend, companion, life partner. But in terms of _satisfaction_ , Marta can give more than I need.”

“Would you...recommend it?”

“Highly. I mean, I went into it without any expectations, I just felt something for her and went for it. But that was _Marta_ , not women in general, at least not to my knowledge. Is there someone who might be like that for you?”

“I don’t know.”

"Well, you're single, why not give it a try?"

* * *

On Sunday at about two, Marta and Elizabeth arrived at Kerry and Sandy’s house with Ella in tow. The door was ajar so Elizabeth's daughter ran straight inside to Kerry, attempting to jump up into her arms. 

“Careful, you know I have a bad hip,” Kerry laughed, picking Ella up and sitting her on her left side while Ella rested her head on Kerry's shoulder.

“She’s not too heavy for you is she?” Elizabeth asked, giving Kerry a hug.

“Not at all, I have to practise for when our little one gets to her size after all.”

“How is Sandy getting on?” Marta asked, coming inside and wiping her feet as Ella jumped down and ran off to find her other _tía_. 

“She’s great. Starting to show, all very exciting. Although between us, it’s the bigger boobs I’m looking forward to.” Kerry poured a glass of wine for she and Elizabeth as Marta helped herself to an alcohol-free beer out of the fridge, laughing at her frank honesty. _This_ was the side of Kerry Weaver she'd never known.

“Me too,” Elizabeth licked her lips, raising her eyebrows at Marta, before standing up to follow Kerry into the lounge. 

Marta stopped Elizabeth in her step, pulling on her arm. “What do you mean? You don’t usually play with my _tetas_ much.”

“Is that a complaint?"

"It’s true," Marta laughed.

"You're more of a boob gal, we both know that. Regardless, I do a very good job at getting you turned on with mine,” Elizabeth said, tilting her head and letting her words fall off her tongue. "With very little effort."

Marta exhaled deeply. “You do, it's true. But all I need to do is look," she peered down Elizabeth's top as she put her arms around Elizabeth's neck.

"You reckon we could slip away for a moment..."

"Are you suggesting we make love in our colleague's...bathroom?"

"Not the _bathroom_ , my old room. I never did get to entertain anyone when I lived down there."

"You didn't bring anyone back here?"

"When I was living with my boss merely weeks after my husband passed away? No, of course not."

"I suppose that makes sense. I corrupted you, did I?"

"You can say that again."

Marta was struggling to keep her hands off Elizabeth, her fingers tracing her lover's waitstband, gazing into her eyes, then hooking her finger around her beltloop and pulling Elizabeth behind the door.

 _"¿Por dónde están?"_ Sandy asked Ella, not that she yet understood or knew to reply to explain that her Mom and Mom's Girlfriend had sloped away to flirt like teenagers out of earshot.

The door creaked open behind Elizabeth as Marta giggled.

“Ven _, ven,_ ” Sandy said as she spotted them, her bump protruding slightly over her jean waistband.

"Sorry, we were being antisocial," Marta said, exhaling deeply to clear her mind.

 _“¿Qué tal, preciosa?”_ Sandy asked Marta, kissing her cheek. “I missed you this morning.”

Right. _Church,_ Marta thought. “Sorry, I could not drag myself out of bed,” Marta laughed. 

"One of those mornings huh? It appears you guys were ready for round two just now," Sandy laughed, raising her eyebrows at the two of them.

"We didn't really get a round one. We have a very energetic three year old, as you're aware."

"Well, we'll happily keep an eye on Ella if you two have something you need to attend to," Sandy side eyed in the direction of the same door which led down to the basement apartment, the one they'd so nearly slipped away behind to escape merely minutes earlier. 

* * *

For Marta it was strange showing Elizabeth her old apartment. It wasn't quite how she had left it, many things having been moved out and packed into boxes or covered with sheets. She'd usually only been down there at night, and the sunlight was streaming in through the windows at ceiling height, the empty shell of a room remindng her of the day she moved in, now over four months ago, when she was a shell compared to the person she was now. 

"You okay honey?" Elizabeth asked Marta, noticing her begin to zone out. "Feeling ok"

"Yeah," Marta laughed, pulling Elizabeth down to sit on the bed next to her, then pulling her shirt over her head.

"You sure? You will tell me if you're...unwell, won't you?"

"You know I will. I just felt a bit weird being back down here. It doesn't feel like home anymore, which I suppose is a good thing."

"That is good. Providing you feel at home with us?"

"Of course I do. I love you."

"I love you too," Elizabeth said back. "Every part of you, even if your boobs aren't quite as big as I've been promised."

"Talking about boobs, I do absolutely _love_ yours."

"Really? They're tiny compared to yours."

"But they're beautiful nonetheless." Marta reached to remove her girlfriend's shirt, then bra, then licked the tip of her index finger before running it over Elizabeth's nipples, watching them stick out in part-arousal and oversensitiveness to the cold of her finger.

"Is this you showing me how you like it?" Elizabeth winked at her, inhaling deeply. 

Marta nodded then grasped her lover's breasts in her hands, squeezing softly, lowering her mouth to wrap her lips around them, sucking softly and making Elizabeth moan, continuing to rub them in turn with her fingertips.

"Fuck," Elizabeth panted. 

"You want more?"

Elizabeth nodded, laying back onto the bed, continuing to moan with pleasure as Marta moved down her girlfriend's body, kissing her stomach, her thighs. "Fuck me Marta," Elizabeth demanded. 

Marta delved down on her lover, her mouth closing over Elizabeth's clitoris. 

"Oh fuck," Elizabeth shouted.

"Shhh!" Marta laughed, putting a wet finger over Elizabeth's lip. "Your _daughter_ and my _boss_ are upstairs!"

"I do not want to come thinking of Kerry Weaver," Elizabeth laughed.

"She ain't so bad," Marta laughed 

"Oh God no," Elizabeth pulled her knees to her chest.

"What?"

"You're making me come."

"And you're still thinking of Kerry Weaver aren't you?"

"How can I not, we're in her house!" Elizabeth attempted to whisper, Marta pushing her knees apart.

"You never do manage to keep that volume down, Corday."  
  


* * *

  
As they re-emerged upstairs, almost although not-quite in the state they had disappeared a half-hour or so earlier. Elizabeth noticeably glowed with satisfaction and gravitated towards the new bottle of wine that Kerry was airing before pouring the two of them a glass.

"Is Marta really _that_ good in bed?” Sandy whispered in Elizabeth's ear as she rejoined them.

“Apparently,” Elizabeth laughed, Marta playfully hitting her on the arm. "How are you getting on? 20 weeks I hear now?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yeah, 20 weeks, one week behind Marta as always. I’m good, all is fine. Work is a little dull now I’m no longer on active duty.”

“You can’t always be the action hero,” Elizabeth said, “as much as it isn't quite the same I felt that once they had me stop doing major surgery.”

"No, it's not the same," Sandy laughed. "I'm sure Kerry would sympathise, she wouldn't cope well with it either."

"I'm amazed you give yourself any days off, Doctor Weaver," Elizabeth nodded in Kerry's direction as she approached them, "it's like you're a different woman these days."

"Well it's not quite the case but I'm definitely much more at ease now things have settled down in my personal life. Not that I would want the residents to notice."

They spent the afternoon catching up, Kerry sharing her woes about management with Elizabeth the way she never would have done previously, at times the two of them having been at loggerheads as they struggled to work as leads in their respective departments alongside each other.Pleasantly entertained by the change of scenery and playthings, Ella kept herself occupied with the vast array of medical and fire-fighter themed playthings that her aunts hadn’t been able to resist when perusing the toy stores.

"How are you feeling about parenthood?" Elizabeth asked Kerry as they watched Ella play. 

"Well it will clearly bring new challenges. But I can say that I'm really optimistic. Especially about how we can all now support each other."

"As you already do, and Kerry, I'm ever grateful. We both are."

Marta and Sandy were sharing more familial similarities, discussing _coming out_ and how Marta should approach her life with Elizabeth as a topic of conversation with her Mother and even more conservative family back in Spain.

“Have you told anyone your due date exactly?” Marta asked Sandy, as the two of them prepared _pozole_ , not something she was familiar with, so she followed Sandy’s lead.

“January 15th.” Sandy smiled. “Although Kerry seems pretty certain that he’ll be here before then. Yours is the 6th?”

Marta nodded. “ _La día de Epifanía_. He’s a boy?”

“Yeah, didn’t we say?”

“No, I didn't know you'd found out. We have decided not to…”

“Fair enough. I don’t think _Mama_ would be happy if I couldn’t tell her.”

“I still haven’t told mine.”

“Your _Mama_ doesn’t know you’re _embarazada_?”

“No, we don’t speak often. She got married and didn’t invite me to the wedding, it’s all very messy.”

“How about your _Papa?”_

“He'll find out eventually. On the whole it’s the _raising a baby with a lady_ thing I’m more concerned about.”

“Ah, _pues claro._ Coming out to my parents is not a moment I would want to repeat.”

“I told _Mama_ to expect my call tomorrow evening. With a view to plan the trip, I just haven’t told her who will be coming with me.”

Elizabeth came up behind Marta to kiss her neck. “Why are you two doing all of the work? Go rest, let me.”

“No offence Elizabeth, but too many _gringas_ spoil the _pozole_.”

“I won’t pretend to know what that means,” Elizabeth laughed. “Just tell me if I should be offended.”

“You’ll have to prove you break the _brits can’t cook_ stereotype, then we’ll talk,” Sandy smiled.

“Ok, I’ll subject you all to my cooking next time.”

The doorbell rang and Marta looked at Elizabeth, shrugging. A moment later they were just as surprised to hear Kerry greeting someone else. “I thought you said you couldn’t make it?” Kerry said to the new guest.

“I realised it was just me being antisocial,” a familiar voice replied. “Sorry I didn’t know what to bring so I hope you haven’t already made dessert? I brought strudel.”

“Abby, hey,” Sandy smiled as the nurse walked through into their kitchen. “I believe you already know everyone.”

“I think we’ve met…?” Abby joked before she hugged Marta. Elizabeth waved awkwardly from across the room. “Hi Ella,” she waved to the toddler, then nodding at Elizabeth. 

“We didn’t know you were coming,” Elizabeth said.

“Neither did I."

"Are you feeling better today? Oh, I’m sorry,” Elizabeth said, realizing she’d given Abby a wine glass. “We have alcohol free beer?”

“Sounds great,” Abby said, taking the bottle from Elizabeth. "Yeah, I'm better, thanks. And thanks for the chat too."

“Anytime. Top up Kerry?” Elizabeth called over to her across the room, where Kerry was showing Ella a game with some playing cards. 

Kerry got up to come join them, glass in hand. “Don’t worry, I won’t teach her to gamble until she’s at least seven.”

“You do fill me with reassurance Dr. Weaver.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Abby asked.

“Sadly no, we _gringas_ have been asked to stay well away,” Kerry laughed. “ _Oye, Sandy, ¿qué no podemos ayudar?”_

_“Absolutamente que no.”_

“Bueno,” Abby shrugged. “ _Juego de cartas?_ ”

“You are all putting me to shame,” Elizabeth laughed. “I learnt German at school, a great lot of use that was.”

“Mommy!” Ella held her arms out to sit on Elizabeth’s knee, clinging to her mother as soon as there were the group of them around her. As Elizabeth sat her on her lap, kissing her cheek and neck to evoke giggles from her child, she realised this was probably the happiest she’d ever been, definitely since Mark passed, maybe since she had arrived into Chicago.

* * *

  
Over dinner, Kerry regaled the horror stories of the Saturday night shift that the rest of them had been pleased to avoid; and Sandy retold Ella her church sermon from that morning in the form of a story narrating the importance of feeding those less fortunate, and of inviting travelers to join their table.

“Who is the poor traveller?” Ella asked, confused. "Do you need money?"

“It doesn’t just mean poor in that sense. People are often at crossroads in their lives, do you know what that means? It’s like, not knowing where to go next.”

“Like me before I met Marta,” Elizabeth joked.

“Why were you lost?”

“She wasn’t really lost. You probably don’t remember, but you moved back to London with your Mommy for a short while, when you were very little,” Kerry told her. 

“But she came back, because she loved her work, and her home, and being close to your Daddy. And then she met Marta, and everything fell into place. Now she has a bigger family, more friends, lots of people who love and care for her,” Abby added.

Elizabeth and Abby had never been particularly close - they had confided in each other at times over concerns with other colleagues, had a few drinks at _girls’ club_ when Elizabeth had suffered a particularly stressful day’s work.

“And we all love and care for you too. That’s why we do things like these dinners, so we all spend quality time together,” Sandy said, ruffling Ella’s hair.

“You see, Ella, I don’t have much family,” Kerry said. “I don’t have any brothers or sisters, and my parents both died when I was younger.”

“My family and your Mum’s family are all in Europe, in Britain and Spain,” Marta explained.

“I have only my Mum and my Brother, but they’re both quite sick, which means I don’t get to see them very often.” As Abby spoke a few people around the table looked to her, not fully aware of her familial situation. 

“And I have a big family here, but they don’t...they don’t understand that I love your Aunt Kerry. They don’t really come to see us here. I only really see them at church or if my _Mama_ asks me to visit, but even then, she doesn’t invite Kerry to come with me.”

“So this is why we are building our own family, here,” Elizabeth said. “Friends are the family you choose.”

* * *

The conversation soon steered to their plans to visit England, which they began to get down on paper while Abby and Kerry started to wash up.

“So Ella and I will fly to London on the 3rd, then the rest of you could join us on the 7th?”

“The rest of us?”

“You aren’t coming, Abby?” Kerry asked.

“I didn’t realise I was invited.”

Elizabeth’s eyes met Marta’s across the room, implying _she wasn’t, was she?_

Marta shrugged. “If you don’t mind being fifth wheel?”

“What are your plans?”

“Marta will meet my Father but we can all enjoy a couple of restful days at my Dad’s place, then we were planning to spend the weekend in Brighton, before travelling up to Stratford upon Avon, followed by York, then stop somewhere to see Marta’s parents before saying goodbye to Kerry and Sandy in Edinburgh. Then we’ll head back south to see my parents again before flying home. Three weeks in total, for Ella and I, slightly less for the rest of you, depending on when you travel home..”

“I don’t know if I can afford…well, the flights for starters.”

“Abby, they’re on me,” Kerry said.

“I can’t let you do that.”

“You can. And I’ll make sure you can get the time off. Just don’t tell the others.”

Abby laughed, thinking Kerry couldn’t have been serious. As she looked around the table the various heads nodded at her to accept the offer. “Ok, yes, I would love to come. Thankyou.” Abby smiled. “September right?”

“Yeah. You’ll still probably need to pack a raincoat though,” Elizabeth laughed. “I’ll speak to my Dad soon about staying with him, but there’s plenty of room, the more the merrier.”

“Where will your parents be, Marta?”

“Well, it’s my Stepdad’s place, they just moved up there, I’ve never been. Whitby I think?”

“Oh fabulous, we will love it there,” Elizabeth said, scribbling down the details. 

Abby stood up to take the strudel from the oven and placed it on the mat at the centre of the table, sitting next to Elizabeth. “Are you sure you don’t mind me coming?” Abby whispered in her ear.

“Of course not,” Elizabeth smiled back. “You may actually do us a favour, if you don’t mind watching Ella an odd night here or there.”

“Anything I can do, I owe you guys big time for the invite. I’ve never been to Europe before.”

“It would be a huge help. We were thinking we might not end up getting any...alone time. And well three weeks on the second trimester is a long time to go without Marta getting any.” Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. “This trip will sort you right out, I promise.”

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know Brighton is the gay capital of the UK."

“Oh. Should I be excited or intimidated?”

“Definitely both.”

* * *

"Remember what you said today?"

"I said lots of things today."

"You said _your_ daughter. Not _our_ daughter."

"Our daughter?"

"You said that it was my daughter upstairs. But I want her to be _our_ daughter. Be my wife, Marta. I don't know where, or when, or even if we can, but be my wife. We can adopt each other's kids, whatever we have to do."

"Elizabeth...I know we've talked about this, and I love you, and there's nothing I'd love more. But it's not even been six months."

"I know."

"I just want it to be right. So we don't have to rush."

"But is that a yes? Are we engaged?"

"I suppose we are."

"I don't have a ring."

"We both already have one, and I don't think we should be taking any of them off. Maybe we should get our nipples pierced instead or something,” Marta laughed as she lay her head on Elizabeth's chest.

“Would you like that?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yeah, I suppose,” she smiled seductively, running her fingers over Elizabeth's nipples. "It’s kinda hot."

"It's probably the least _Elizabeth Corday_ thing I could ever do. Although you may want to wait. Breastfeeding and all."

"That means you have to get both."

Elizabeth laughed. "Maybe. If I haven't talked myself out of it before Brighton we can do it there."

"You're not joking."

"Maybe I am."

"We'll see how you feel in Brighton."


	16. abuelos (noun, masculine plural); grandparents (part one)

Marta felt slightly guilty not being able to drive Elizabeth to the airport - it had taken almost six months of dating and living together for Marta to admit she moved to the US without arranging the paperwork to get a valid driver’s license. Her British one expired shortly before she arrived and she didn’t fancy the bureaucracy of getting a new one from overseas, (nor did she want to have to take the test in Illinois, she’d heard horror stories about the DMV.) It was something they would attempt to sort out once they arrived in Sussex.

Marta helped Elizabeth get her and Ella’s bags into the car, as much as Elizabeth would allow her to.

“You sure it’s ok leaving the car at O’Hare?”

“Yeah, it’s all paid for." Elizabeth stood by the car and looked solemnly at her girlfriend. “So I’ll see you in four days. Your tickets are in my desk drawer, and I’ll be there at the airport to meet you.”

"You don't have to."

"I don't?"

"I'm going to meet the Murphys."

"The Murphys?"

"Jason's family."

"Oh, right."

"Might be best if I do it alone."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll drive you to meet them, even if you don't want me to meet them."

"What about the others?"

"Well where are you meeting them? We can take a detour. Or Dad can take them to his place and I'll take you?"

"Just south of Croydon, in the suburbs. I can take the train."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I need to do this. Ok?"

"Ok," Elizabeth said, exhaling hard. "I just wish you'd told me."

"I'm telling you now, I'm sorry it was last minute. The time difference has made it hard to make the plans."

"Ok."

“You guys had best get going. I love you.”

“Right, yes. I love you too. I will miss you.”

“Four. Days.” Marta kissed Elizabeth between each word. “I'll get the train to Haywards Heath for 4pm on Friday, you'll see me before you know it, can you pick me up there?" Marta asked.

Elizabeth nodded, hoping she wouldn't come to regret saying yes.

"Bye Ella-Bella,” she ruffled her hair through the car window. “See you in England.”

Ella waved out of the window to Marta as Elizabeth climbed into her car and drove away.  
  


* * *

  
As they passed through the arrivals gate at Gatwick airport Elizabeth struggled with luggage and Ella in her arms, jet-lag from the eight-hour flight worsening her squint as they landed in the bright light of a late summer morning in Sussex. Through the crowd of relatives and taxi drivers Elizabeth spotted her father, holding a branded hospital placard saying _Dr. Corday._

"Dad, you really don't have to advertise the family business at the airport," Elizabeth attempted to laugh, hugging her father.

"I didn't have room on one side of the card," he laughed, showing _''s daughter & granddaughter' _ on the other side of the card.

"Very funny. Do you have a child seat?"

He nodded. "Is she asleep?"

"Now she is, spent most of the eight-hour flight pestering me to play games with her."

"Are you ok, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just...I feel I left on bad terms this morning."

"With your woman?"

"Yes. Just...let's get to the car I'll tell all."

Once they managed to fit the car seat that Elizabeth's father hadn't attempted to sort _before_ picking his family up from the airport, Elizabeth was able to relax and to some extent put her feet up in the seven-seater currently only occupied by the three of them. 

"So I insured you, and Miss Lopez onto the car from Friday," Elizabeth's Dad said, reading some paperwork before passing it to his daughter.

"Thanks Dad."

"Is she yours?"

"My what?"

"Your _lady_."

"Dad, you can just say _girlfriend_."

"I know I can, it just takes some getting used to. Last time I saw you your _husband_ had just passed."

"Yes, well sadly the same circumstances can be said for Marta. _Léon_ by the way, is her surname."

"Wow, you two have had some tough luck."

"You could say it's what brought us together."

He nodded. "So what did you argue about?"

"She's going to see her husband's family when she arrives on Friday."

"What's the problem with that?"

"I think she isn't going to tell them about us."

"That's up to her."

"I know. But I _have_ told you she's pregnant?"

"You may have mentioned it?" he said, in jest.

"So, I feel we should have discussed it together. We've said many times over the last few months that we're raising our children together now, we're a family. As of a few weeks ago we're effectively _engaged,_ just there doesn't seem much point calling it that yet since we're not even able to get married."

"Congratulations, I think," her Dad chuckled. "Elizabeth, you're thinking too much too fast. You're like your mother that way."

"So I shouldn't care?"

"No, but you should let her do what she needs to do. Her husband passed away even _more_ recently?"

"Yes."

"Remember after Mark died and you moved home, you _then_ changed your mind and decided you _did_ belong in Chicago? If you'd had a _girlfriend_ intervening you'd never have come to your own decision."

"So you think she's gonna make some life changing decision? See her in-laws and feel the pull of her child's father's bloodline?"

"No, but she'll decide for herself that she wants to raise a family with you. If you or anyone else has any bearing on that decision she'll question it."

"You're right."

"I mean, you still see Mark's other daughter, don't you?"

"Occasionally. We speak quite often."

"So it's natural she'll want a relationship with his family."

"It's just going to get so...complicated."

"How?"

"Well with both her and my parents separated that's potentially four sets of grandparents as it is. Adding another fifth?"

"The kid can still count them on their fingers can't they?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know if I'm more worried about that or that she'll end up with DVT and having an embolism from the flight, I feel bad even asking her to make the trip over."

"We both know that's incredibly unlikely. Remind her to wear her flight socks and to walk up and down the aisle every so often. The aisle of the _plane,_ that is."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well she does always need to pee at the moment so that will help."

"I really do look forward to having her stay."

"Thank-you Dad."

"Hey, if the kid's still sleeping when we get back to the house how about a glass of scotch and a cuban?"

"Dad, it's 10am! On a _Tu_ _esday_."

"It's still 4am on your time, and _you_ never went to bed."  
  


* * *

  
"Hey, sleepy head," Elizabeth whispered, Ella stirring in her mother's childhood bed. "You'll never guess where we are."

"England?" Ella said, opening her eyes.

"Yes, we're at Grandpa's house. In Mummy's old room."

"Where's Grandpa?"

"He's downstairs, making lunch. It's the afternoon, you need to get up or you won't sleep tonight."

"Grilled cheese?"

"We call them _cheese toasties_ here. And yes, I told him it's your favourite."

"I can smell it."

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter and but her in her arms, squeezing her tight and kissing her head repeatedly.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I...I'm just a little sad."

"You should be happy, we're on vacation."

"I know."

"Do you miss Marta?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"We get to see her on Friday."

"I know, I know. And I get quality time with my _number one_ girl and my daddy. You wanna go say hi?"

Ella nodded and climbed out from under the sheets. "As long as there's grilled cheese."  
  


* * *

  
At 4pm the phone at Elizabeth's house in Chicago began to ring. Marta and Sandy were watching afternoon re-runs of _La viuda del blanco_ since Kerry was pulling a late shift, covering for one attending or other. 

"She works too hard," Marta said to her friend. "Who's betting that's her calling now saying she's on until midnight. Hello?"

"Hi Marta!" a high-pitched voice squealed down the phone. "Guess where we are!"

"Hi Ella," Marta replied so she was loud enough for Sandy to overhear. "I don't know, where are you?"

"In Mommy's bedroom, from when she was a girl. There are stars on the ceiling."

"Wow! You can show me on Friday," Marta laughed. "It's late where you are. Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

"Yes you should," Marta heard Elizabeth's voice and felt her heart skip a beat. "Say goodnight."

"Goodnight Marta, te quiero."

"Buenas noches, te quiero también niñita," Marta said, making kissing noises down the phone.

"Do I get kisses too?" Elizabeth asked, whispering.

"Of course," Marta replied. "I miss you."

"I miss you too my love. It's been a long day...or two? Since I saw you."

"Haven't you slept?"

"Maybe an hour on the flight."

"Oh baby get some sleep."

"I will, I will. I just needed to hear your voice first."

"I hope your Dad doesn't mind how much this long distance call will have cost him."

"He can afford it. Listen, I...owe you an apology. I had a good talk with my Dad earlier and realised I probably was a bit abrupt with you earlier, when you mentioned about going to see Jason's parents?"

"Oh, I'm not meeting his parents."

"You're not?"

"No, they live in Ireland. It's just his brother and sister over in England."

"You never mentioned that he was Irish?"

"Well, he grew up in London. His parents retired back there. I've never met them."

"Are you planning to?"

"I don't know. I'm going to see how his siblings react to everything before considering that."

"What if they react badly? Are you sure you don't want someone there with you?"

"I really don't think you should be there babe, it's just not..."

"No, not me. Ask Abby to go with you? I just don't feel good about you being alone straight after the flight. Just in case anything happens."

"I'm still safe to travel, the baby will be fine."

"Please, just do this for me."

"Ok, I'll ask Abby."

"Thankyou. By the way, we sent off your driver’s license at the post office, once it’s through Daddy will add you onto the car insurance.”

“Great, thanks babe.” 

“You’re welcome. I had better go, I'll call you tomorrow, maybe a bit later, if that's ok?"

"Of course, you know where I'll be."

"I'll have to find a quieter room." Elizabeth then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Did we pack the toys into your bag or mine?"

"Half and half, I think. One night away and you're already pining for it? I _would_ say I have a minute now but Sandy's here. She says hey."

Elizabeth laughed. "I love you Marta."

"I love you too Elizabeth. Speak to you soon."


	17. viaje (noun, feminine): trip, journey

Abby dragged her stuff over to Elizabeth and Marta’s place the night before their flight, both taking the full Thursday off work before their flight that evening.

“So what do I need for this trip? I just kinda brought one of everything, not sure what this climate will be like.” Abby unzipped her suitcase to reveal exactly why it was bursting at the seams.

“It’s September not December!” Marta laughed, picking up one of many thick-knit jumpers Abby had packed. “Well you do need at least one outfit for going out in Brighton on Saturday. It should be warm-ish so you don’t need to worry about sweaters, but do bring a jacket. Even if you don’t wear it this weekend you might need it when we head north.”

“Right. And so we’re leaving Kerry and Sandy in Edinburgh? The weekend after this one?”

“Yeah, they’re having a bit of a babymoon without the rest of us.”

“You sure you don’t mind me tagging along with you guys?”

“You're not tagging along. If anything we should be paying you for helping out with Ella.”

“No, don’t be ridiculous. You guys have sorted all the travel and accommodation, Kerry bought my flights, I have barely spent a dime. I’ll be your full-time nanny if you need me to. In fact, why don’t Ella and I stay with Elizabeth’s Dad an extra couple of days and you two get away somewhere?”

“That would be great, but I haven’t even met Elizabeth’s Dad yet so won’t agree to inflict that on you. Nor do I know where we could get away to...I’ll have a think. I’m just hoping I’ll get along with him.”

“Is he the only relative of Elizabeth’s you’re meeting?”

“No, her mother too at some point, although I’m not sure when.”

"How are you feeling about it?"

"Ok, I guess. It's my mother she ought to worry about."

* * *

Once they were on the plane, Kerry and Sandy sat one side of the aisle with Marta and Abby at the other. 

Marta would’ve grown anxious about whichever stranger she would have ended up sitting beside, but Abby insisted she took the aisle seat, over from Sandy who could hold her hand if she really needed it.

“After take off, if you’re not sleeping you need to walk up and down the plane every half hour ok?” Abby said to Marta matter-of-factly.

“Did Elizabeth put you up to this?”

“No, I’m just looking out for my dear friend. Flight socks?”

Marta nodded, although she wishes Abby hadn’t brought attention to the itchy monstrosities she’d rather not have clinging to her swollen feet and calves.

“Oh dear, are you ok?” an elderly woman taking the seat beside Kerry asked her. “Did you have an accident?”

“Oh, no, I have a birth defect. Always been this way.”

“Oh, I’m sorry dear.”

“Don’t be, I’ve lived a pretty decent life so far.”

“Can’t do much to help a beautiful girl like you find a husband.”

Sandy Leant forward and glared at the woman. Kerry would’ve joined in , but instead decided to speak up. “Actually, I’m not looking for a husband,” Kerry turned and smiled, squeezing Sandy’s thigh and kissing her.

“Oh.” The woman instantly appeared agitated in her seat. “Excuse me ma’am,” she said to the hostess, “I paid extra for this legroom but I’m not...comfortable here.”

“I’m sorry ma’am, can we get you an extra pillow?”

“No, I mean...I don’t appreciate being seated next to…”

“Next to?”

“I think the word she’s looking for is _lesbians_ ,” Kerry interrupted.

“I apologise...Ms...”

” _Doctor_ Weaver. We didn’t actually pay for these seats but I was allocated them due to my disability.”

“I’m sorry ma’am but we can’t ask another passenger to move,” the hostess said to Kerry’s seat neighbour, looking apologetically to Kerry after she spoke.

“Well someone needs to move.”

“Hey, why don’t I swap?” Marta suggested. “Or Abby can?”

“If you are all together I would rather be far away from all of you,” the older woman said defiantly, attempting to stand.

“A different flight would be most preferable,” Kerry smiled, albeit indignantly.

* * *

Although she had mentioned it previously, Elizabeth had completely forgotten she’d been asked by Marta to let her ship some home comforts from Spain direct to the Corday house in Sussex, given that shipping inside Europe was much preferable to shipping to the US. After signing for the package, Elizabeth was incredibly tempted to open it, not that there was anything Marta would be ordering from Spain that she would be hiding from her, surely?

As she tore it open and found a 5kg tub of something called _Colacao_ , she realised she was definitely the worst sort of girlfriend once either of them spent mere days away from the other.

* * *

On the way to the to meet Kerry and Sandy at the station, Ella still sleeping back at her father’s as again it was an incredibly early start, Elizabeth ran through her head what she would say to them, seeing as they’ll have travelled with Marta and undoubtedly could judge how she was managing, especially how she was feeling about seeing Jason’s family. Elizabeth herself still had no idea how to feel about the situation, despite being reassured by the fact that Abby was there with Marta to look out for her. They’d spoken every day that they’d been apart, even had phone sex twice, yet she still felt incredibly anxious that talking to the Murphys may change the dynamic of their relationship.

As she arrived at the station, Elizabeth spotted the four of them with luggage making their way down from the platform.

“Hello,” Elizabeth said sweetly, throwing her arms around Marta. “I didn’t think I’d get to see you until tonight,” she whispered, kissing her cheek. “It makes sense for your luggage at least, save you guys dragging it around with you, but you'll need to get the train heading back into London anytime now.” 

“Change of plan, they’re going to meet me in London instead, on Monday.”

“Are you sure you’re ok heading into London” Elizabeth asked, as she opened the car for the others to put their stuff inside and gave the three of them a quick kiss on the cheek, before getting into the front of the car with Marta. 

Marta nodded. “I think I need to.” 

“So what happened?"

"I told them on the phone that I wasn’t feeling well, they were understanding."

"Are you feeling ok now?” Elizabeth held her cold hand to Marta’s forehead. "Wait, so you _told_ them?"

Marta shrugged. “I just said that I didn’t have the best flight. Need to sleep it off really.”

Elizabeth nodded. “I would’ve come to the airport for you babe,” she said. “But I’m so glad to have you here. Also, your _Colacao_ arrived,” Elizabeth smiled.

”Cola? Cow?” Sandy looked confused.

”It’s the pure taste of my childhood, Sandy. You may laugh now but you’ll be craving it for the next three months like _una niña madrileña_.”

”Niña madrileña?” Elizabeth asked in confusion.

”A kid from Madrid,” Marta laughed. “I’m really looking forward to meeting your Dad,” Marta smiled. “See where you get your charms from.”

"Oh he’s charming alright,” Elizabeth laughed as they set off out of town towards her father’s village.

“This place is beautiful,” Abby said, as they toured the area’s country lanes.

“Isn’t it? It’s being bought up left, right and centre by French wineries, the climate here is perfect for sparkling wine. My dad’s house backs onto a vineyard, it’s wonderful.”

“If only more of us could drink the wine,” Marta said, giving Elizabeth a mischievous look.

“Right, of course. So I take it that other than the usual jetlag and travel sickness the flight was ok?”

“Apart from Doctor Weaver getting a senior citizen removed for homophobia,” Sandy laughed.

“You did _what?_ ”

“Oh she was a bigoted old hag, I have no patience with those people.”

As they pulled up outside the Corday house Ella could be spotted looking out of Elizabeth’s bedroom window, disappearing the instant she spotted the car and running out of the front door seconds later, straight into Marta’s arms before she could even stand up.

“Hey chica,” Marta whispered into her ear. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Ella said, kissing her cheek.

“Saluda a sus tías,” Marta whispered to her, letting Ella go say hello to the others. As she stood up and took Elizabeth’s hand to steady herself, she squeezed it in time with an anxious surge through her body. 

“I am glad I had reason to cancel,” Marta said, climbing out of the car. “I just couldn’t bear knowing you were within reach and not even giving you a kiss to say hello. I’ve missed you. So much,” Marta said, caressing Elizabeth’s cheek.

Elizabeth blushed; she was taken aback by Marta’s display of affection, the sickness and jetlag had taken the flush out of her girlfriend’s cheeks but it was reassuring for Elizabeth to get to hear some of Marta being her usual self. “I missed you too.”

“So, where’s your Dad?”

“Probably already on his first scotch. No rush, he’ll find us, let’s get your stuff upstairs.”  
  


* * *

  
Marta had fallen back asleep and woke around noon on top of the bed covers next to her bag, luggage all still where she left it, the smell of food wafting upstairs. 

As she wandered across the double room where she had spotted Elizabeth’s unpacked belongings, half-asleep she walked straight into someone as she opened the door.

“Hi-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep before I even got to meet you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m Dr. Charles Corday, ” he said, holding out his hand.

“I guessed,” Marta smiled, taking his hand and leaning in to kiss his cheek. “You have a wonderful home.”

“Most of its better aspects were likely the design choices of my ex-wife,” he laughed. “We’re just about to have lunch, are you hungry?”

Marta nodded and followed him down to the kitchen where he left her, slipping outside with a cigar. Elizabeth was by the stove, somewhat a rare sight seeing that she usually brought dinner home or ate Marta’s home cooking. “Wow, you’re cooking?” Marta laughed softly, kissing Elizabeth’s neck.

“Don’t get too excited, tomato soup and _grilled cheese_ ,” she said, attempting an American accent. “Ella won’t let me make anything else.”

“Where are the others?” Marta asked.

“Sleeping. Kerry and Sandy have the guest room next to my Dad’s and Abby is in the den at the bottom of the stairs.”

“Ella?”

“Outside, painting. Could you get her cleaned up for lunch?”

Marta nodded, slipping outside through the kitchen patio door. “Ella-Bella, it's lunchtime. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

She turned, covered in green paint, and ran towards Marta. 

“Don’t touch me, you’re covered in the stuff,” Marta laughed. “What were you painting?” they headed to the bathroom, and Marta thought it easiest she put Ella in the tub.

“Trees. There are lots of them here.”

Marta nodded. “Yes, it’s pretty.” She turned on the shower head and began rinsing the fluorescent pigment from the child’s skin, moving a soft sponge in soft circles over her. “Where is your room? You’ll need some fresh clothes.”

“I’ll show you,” she said, getting green water everywhere as she climbed out of the tub. 

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea, you need to dry off,” Marta said, wrapping Ella in the towel and picking her up, only moments later then tripping on a slither of towel that fell down at the bottom of the stairs. Had Marta not done such a good job of catching her, Ella would undoubtedly be in tears rushing to her mother, but instead it meant the thud of the two of them falling down together had been heard across the house.

"What was that, are you ok?" Elizabeth called out from the kitchen.

"We're fine," Marta said, although as Elizabeth emerged into the hallway she didn't seem convinced.

"No, you need to be checked out."

"I only fell down two steps."

"Marta, no. We're going to A&E. The ER. Whatever it's called here."

"Really, we don't need to."

"I insist. Now."


	18. salida (noun, feminine); way out, coming out, witticism, or, horny devil (noun, feminine, vulgar)

“My my, Marta Léon Sánchez as I live and breathe,” a familiar Northern Irish accent said, causing Elizabeth to lock eyes with Marta, raising her eyebrow with a sentiment that fell somewhere between alarm and disbelief.

“Charlie?” Marta asked, puzzlingly. She too had instantly recognized his voice the moment he had spoken, before he even moved back the curtain, which he did in such a charming and gentlemanly manner.

“Charlie? What happened to you working at the Royal London?” Elizabeth asked him the second she had cottoned onto who he was, standing up to hug him. “Before you called me back in March it must have been...three years since we spoke?”

“I apologise, Miss Corday, I would love to give the full story right now, however, as I am on the clock I must ask, what brings you here?”

“Well you probably read from the notes, Marta had a fall, and we just wanted to check the baby is ok.”

“The baby is fine Charlie, just this one couldn’t live with herself if we didn’t check him out.”

“I meant what brings you to England, Lizzie, although I suppose your father is still causing trouble at London Bridge Hospital?”

“And commuting in daily from Sussex for the privilege,” Elizabeth laughed. 

They did the usual routine, jelly on the belly and indeed the ultrasound Indicated that baby _León_ is right as rain. “Wait, did you say _Him_? So you know the sex?”

Elizabeth frowned at Charlie. “Have you confirmed our superstitions?”

“What’s superstitious about it?”

“Well didn’t actually know, but Ella is convinced she’s getting a baby brother.”

Charlie paused, not wanting to say anything he shouldn’t. “Wait...Marta, are you Lizzie’s surrogate?”

“Oh no, no. We’re together. Have been since Marta arrived in Chicago, give or take a month.”

Charlie nodded, not really taking in what Elizabeth told him. “But the baby? Whose is it?”

“I know you’re asking as a concerned friend and not as a nosy doctor, but _really_ , Charlie? I did always think that we Brits were more progressive or at the very least more subtle than the yanks are, on the whole.”

“No I don’t have a problem with it, I just…Did you just call a Northern Irish person British without reservation?”

“The baby is my husband’s, Charlie. You remember Jason, who died back in February?”

“Oh, wow.” He stepped back, not sure of an appropriate reaction. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, Charlie. We’re really happy. As Elizabeth said, we’re together.”

“ _Together_ together?”

“Yes, we’re...engaged, sort of.”

“Lizzie I had no idea..”

“Yes well, I keep myself to myself to some extent. And you haven’t really bothered catching up with me since...F2, was it?”

“I know. I’m sorry, I mean…congrats, to both of you.”

“Thanks,” Marta replied, barely smiling as she nodded.

“Well, I say that’s grand, I’m glad to hear you’re both so happy. I just didn’t expect this, you barely even knew each other at King’s?”

“Charlie, I didn’t even know you went into obstetrics.”

“Comes from my love for the female form I suppose.”

“I’m not remotely surprised. So, why Brighton?”

“My sister moved here, and since we’re slightly better off in terms of cost of living here than in London it made sense to make the move with her. Are you still in General Surgery?”

“Yep, Chief of.”

“Wow, Lizzie, I knew you’d make it girl.”

“Well one of us did party a heck of a lot less than the other over our five years at uni. Three guesses who,” Elizabeth laughed. 

“Speaking of Partying, Fliss and I are out in Brighton tomorrow if you would care to join us.”

“We were planning something ourselves. We could join you?”

“Would...Marta be up to it.”

“Absolutely, nothing to worry about there at all, as long as alcohol isn’t compulsory.”

“What were you planning?”

“We have three other friends here with us, we’ve just booked a hotel and were planning to head out for dinner then drinks.”

“Any single ladies?”

“They’re mostly all queer.”

“Ah well, Fliss will be delighted!”

“What, your tiny curly haired angel of a kid sister?”

“She’s not tiny now, she’s twenty-seven. And very, very gay. Hence the move to Brighton. Easier for her to get laid than me.”

“Charlie,” Elizabeth laughed. “Everything is always about sex with you, still?”

“Of course. It’s the circle of life.”

“Shall we add two people onto our booking tomorrow? Riddle and Finns at 8.”

“Sounds great. I’m looking forward to looking like an absolute pimp with all you beautiful ladies.”

“You wish.”  
  


* * *

  
As they arrived at the restaurant the server informed them that two of their party had already arrived and showed them to the table. Ever the gentleman, Charlie stood to greet them all in turn, saving the seat next to him for Marta and, unbeknownst to him, allowing Elizabeth to strategically sit Abby next to Fliss who was on the end.

“Ladies, what are we all drinking?” Charlie asked, rubbing his hands.

“Well there are only two of us drinking if you’re offering us wine,” Elizabeth said. 

“Right, sorry, you did say you’re not the only one expecting?” Charlie said to Marta.

“Sandy is too,” Kerry chipped in. 

“Congrats,” Fliss piped up. “Are you two together?” she asked Kerry and Sandy, although they both did struggle to pick up what she said as her Derry accent was somewhat overwhelming for their American ears.

”Yes, Sandy and I have been together about two years now,” Kerry explained.

“And what’s your story?” she said quietly, turning to Abby.

“Me? I’m divorced.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said. “I wondered if you’d been seated next to me for a reason. Apparently not.”

“What do you mean?”

“Charlie was implying that I may get lucky tonight,” Fliss said, taking another sip of the clear spirit she was drinking on the rocks. “I suppose he was referring to going out later.”

Abby nodded, not sure what to make of her new friend. She tried to refocus towards the conversation that Elizabeth and Marta were having with Fliss’ brother, although their regular references to their college days lost her further.

“Cigarette?” she whispered to Elizabeth, hoping to pull her away long enough to get the lowdown on what on earth Dr. Corday had planned.

Elizabeth pulled a reluctant face at her.

“You don’t have to have one, just come with me.”

Abby lit up her cigarette the instant they stepped outside. “You’re trying to set me up with his sister, aren’t you?” she said, nervously biting her thumbnail. 

“Well, not explicitly. Would it matter if I were?”

Abby shrugged. “I mean, she’s cute. Kinda young.”

“I’m sure she’ll make up what she lacks in age in other areas.”

* * *

“I’m so glad you guys came,” Charlie shouted across the dance floor to Elizabeth as the two of them danced to a pop hit that reminded her of their time at University together. Being med students at King's College had induced a very heavy work hard-play hard attitude in them, although more for Charlie it seemed, as here he was keeping it up near fifteen years later.

“This feels so wrong,” Elizabeth laughed. “I’m too old for this. I’m a mother and a widow for fuck’s sake.”

“Nah, you’re still young. You fell in love again didn’t you? You’re the same Lizzie I knew at nineteen, falling for everyone she slept with.”

“Hey, not quite as bad, thanks. Besides, you and I weren’t ever...in love, were we?”

“Well, no. It wasn’t you I dated for three years.”

“Who on Earth did you date for three years?”

He looked over to where Marta was sitting. “We weren’t exclusive, we both slept with other people, but we were in bed together most nights for the first three years at King’s, until she graduated I suppose.” Charlie signaled for them to grab a drink and Elizabeth nodded, before following him to the bar.

“You’re kidding me? She never told me that.”

“I didn’t mind of course, happy with what I could get. Just wish we’d opened it up at least once, still got that threesome to tick off my bucket list.”

“I don’t believe that for a second, a player like you?” Elizabeth laughed. 

He shook his head. “So if she didn’t tell you about her and I, I’m guessing you haven’t told her about you and I?”

Elizabeth diverted her eyes from Charlie’s gaze. 

“Women, huh?” he said, near laughing. “May I at least take some pride in having set you up?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, you merely have such an extensive network of ex-girlfriends this was bound to happen at some point!”

“While ex-girlfriends may be a much less exclusive group, you two are both in the category of _dearest friends_ , I care deeply about both of you. I wouldn’t have put you in touch otherwise.”

“You did know she liked women?”

“Well she was clearly struggling with her sexuality around that time. She’d go out and get with girls, and then come back to me and stay in my bed, great at giving head as I remember.”

“I can believe that.”

“So when did you turn?”

“Turn?”

“To the ladies?”

“Oh. Well I wouldn’t say I’ve turned, I just...fell for a woman.”

“She’s worth it I hope.”

“Of course she is.”

“I should know.”

“Stop it, now. We’re raising our children together, not just giving head after pound a pint night.”

“That’s a great end to any night if you ask me. Good luck finding anywhere south of Watford Gap selling a pint for a pound, mind.”

“Indeed.”

“Charlie,” Fliss shouted across the floor, standing close to Abby. She pointed to her watch and then made a gesture which could either have alluded to shots or to snorting a line. 

Elizabeth patted Charlie on his shoulder, heading off to find wherever the others had settled at a table, trying to stay blissfully unaware of whatever her former beau was up to.

Joining Marta at the table where she and Sandy were sitting, Elizabeth put a friendly hand onto Marta’s thigh.

“So I may have just found out your dirty little secret.”

“No?!”

“What? You think Charlie was going to let me get away without knowing!”

“Charlie!?”

“Wait, what did you think I meant?!”

“The fact that I’ve been…” Marta lowered her voice so Sandy wouldn’t overhear “...wearing your underwear since you left.”

“You have what?”

“I just missed you and...when I saw you had left a pair of the nice silky ones in the laundry I just couldn’t resist. I was hoping you hadn’t noticed at the hospital…”

“How long have you been wearing them!? Anyway, it doesn’t matter, I mean the Charlie thing, that’s what I was referring to.”

“Sorry, should I have told you?”

“No it’s fine, we both have a past, we’ve all hooked up with guys at uni and work. Well, some with guys more than others.”

Marta nodded.

“I should tell you, though...Charlie and I also have a bit of history…”

“You do?!”

“We dated, actually. In our fourth year at Kings.”

“You did? Was it serious?”

“More serious than it sounds like it was between the two of you.”

“Well yeah, we were just housemates with benefits. So you two!? How long? What happened?”

“Right...well...we dated once he moved into a house of all medics around the corner from mine, and we were together from the summertime to...just after Christmas maybe? Broke up due to the stress of doing our placements and the workload and everything you’d expect really for fourth year med students. Yes, that’s all there is to it.”

“Did you love him?”

“Maybe at twenty-three I thought I did. It was just a bit of fun really, like the two of you, only I had to do the walk of shame afterwards.”

“I may have something to add.”

“What, about me and Charlie?”

“Pues no, Charlie y yo. He doesn’t know, I never told him…”

“He doesn’t know what?” Elizabeth rubbed her lips together nervously as she swept some untamed curls out of her field of vision.

“I had an abortion, during the time we lived together. I was never 100% certain it was his but...the chances are it was, it couldn’t really have been anyone else’s.”

“Oh, honey.”

“It’s ok, I just...I think it impacted how I reacted when it happened this time? Like hardly ideal circumstances either but I’m about a decade older and I actually loved Jason. I just hoped it would be better circumstances the next time I found out I was pregnant.”

”Of course you did. And these are far better circumstances, surely. I for one am ecstatic with the way things have turned out.”

“Me too. I love you,” Marta smiled, kissing the corner of her mouth.

“I love you too. Was there a reason you didn’t tell me about the abortion?”

“I’ve never told anyone.”

“Anyone?”

Marta shook her head. 

“It’s ok,” Elizabeth whispered and attempted to smile sympathetically, though the bass in the speakers around them echoing in her ears made it difficult, making her wince slightly. “Don’t tell Charlie you never loved him though, what a way to bruise an ego.”

“He doesn’t need either of us to love him, he seems to have everything together,” Marta laughed, looking towards the dance floor where Charlie and Fliss were attempting to teach Abby some kind of dance that she wasn't managing to pick up with Kerry looking on, laughing. “We should dance!”

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t make me use the line from Dirty Dancing.”

Elizabeth laughed. “Ok, but only if Sandy comes too. We don’t know when we’ll next all have a night together once the babies do arrive.”  
  


* * *

Much later in the night the drinking games got rolled out, prompting Kerry and Sandy to slope off back to the hotel around midnight, Marta losing her sober companion. Although Abby was technically sober, Charlie had had to intervene to stop her buying anything else with high caffeine content; another Red Bull could have seen her coding on the dance floor.

“Truth or dare? Is that the best you’ve got?” Abby laughed at the suggestion.

“Can’t beat the original,” Fliss laughed. “Ok, Marta, as you’re the most sober, only fair you go first.”

“Well it’s always a Truth for me.”

“Hmmm, ok...who is the better lay? My brother or your fiancée?”

“Well that’s a silly question,” Elizabeth laughed, “I hope.”

“Wait, you two were a thing?” Abby asked, realizing she was the only one not in the loop.

Marta nodded. “So were those two at one point,” she pointed back towards Elizabeth and Charlie.

“What?!” Abby was astounded.

“Wait, you didn’t answer,” Fliss prompted, taking another sip of her drink.

“Ok, well, I would of course say that Elizabeth completes me in every way, so that includes being the best sex I’ve ever had too. Although without doing them both at once, I’ll never truly know,” Marta joked.

“That can be arranged,” Charlie whispered between them as he headed to the bar, at a volume so only Marta and Elizabeth had heard.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at the innuendo, prompting only a shrug from Marta.

“You’re not actually considering it?”

Marta nodded timidly, biting her lip, looking over to check Fliss and Abby were still engrossed in conversation and not likely to overhear. “It’s not like we’ll ever get a better set-up for a threesome is it?

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we’ve all been with each other before. He’s single, we’re together. We can call the shots?”

“And you would feel ok about doing it? You are carrying your husband’s baby.”

“That’s by the by, we didn’t have the same conversation before you and I first hooked up. It’s not like shagging my university fuck buddy will cause my entire life to change. Besides, you’re the one who seems to have reservations.”

“Just...well, I don’t say this often anymore but you’ve surprised me, Marta, I suppose.” A smile crept onto Elizabeth’s face. “But I have had a few drinks so maybe that’s why I’m feeling quite…”

“Loose?”

“For lack of a better word. I just want to check, you are sober, and pregnant, you must be exhausted, are you sure you’re feeling up to it? We haven’t even done anything just the two of us since you got here.”

“I’m pregnant, not sick.”

“Well, if you’re sure. I’ve done a heck of a lot of coming out the last few months, I haven’t done all of that for you to leave me for a man.”

Marta laughed and Elizabeth joined in. “Ok, let’s do this,” Elizabeth said, licking her lips salaciously as she stood up and finished her drink. “Why don’t we take this party back to the hotel?”

* * *

  
They continued to drink and gossip in Abby’s room until almost 2am. Various rounds of games resulted in some of the most sultry topics of conversation, Abby having kissed every person around the table, and Marta and Elizabeth starting to get subtly closer to Charlie, who didn’t quite take the hint until he suggested to Fliss that they leave.

“Actually, I’m gonna stay a bit longer,” Fliss said to him, “if that’s ok with you?” she asked Abby, turning to make eye contact with her. 

Abby nodded, clearly nervous at the prospect, she hugged the others goodbye as they left. 

“You’re not going home are you Charlie?” Elizabeth whispered to him as they walked two doors down to their own room. “We have plenty of room here.”

Marta nodded and looked at him tellingly.

“Oh my God, really?”

Elizabeth nodded. “Did you think I was just getting comfortable putting my hands on your thighs?”

“I don’t know, it was just nice feeling close to you both, I didn’t think you would actually...wow.”

“I’m taking that as a yes?”

“It’s a yes please ma’am,” he laughed nervously as Elizabeth pulled him by the arm into their room. 

“Before we do anything, Charlie, please be honest. Are you clean?”

“Honestly, yes.”

“Ok, well as I’m not on birth control we do still need you to wrap up.”

“Of course.”

“And if anyone wants to stop at any moment we stop, ok?”

“Yes, we stop.”

“Marta, you call the shots. What do you wanna do?”

Her eyes glistened and she whispered to Elizabeth who nodded and disappeared to the bathroom. “Here we are again, Charlie,” Marta laughed, unzipping his jeans as he removed his shirt. 

“Do you guys have a condom?” he asked, feeling it was a silly question after he asked. Do women engaged to women carry condoms?

“Don’t worry about that just yet,” Marta smiled. She looked down to notice his erection protruding his boxer shorts and laughed, he’d never needed any encouragement before and was clearly as youthful as he used to be in some senses.

“Can you stand at the edge of the bed?”

He obliged, wondering what on Earth Elizabeth was up to. Before she reemerged from the bathroom there was a timid knock on the door, which Marta answered with the door vaguely ajar in a discreet attempt to hide who was inside behind her.

“Hey Abby, what’s up?”

“Hey, so...Fliss and I, we’re gonna...you know.”

Marta raised her eyebrows, knowingly.

“So she was asking if I have anything, like, a strap, or whatever.” Abby tried to stay cool but was visibly uncomfortable, nibbling her fingernails. “Evidently...I don’t. Can I borrow something?”

“Um...we may be using ours. You could ask Kerry?”

Abby’s glare grew wider at the suggestion. 

Marta couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you want me to ask her for you?”

Abby nodded timidly.

Marta closed the door and signaled for Charlie to hide in the bathroom with a tilt of her head, only then reopening the door once he was safely hidden.

“Where’s Elizabeth?” Abby asked in confusion.

“Bathroom, don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you by involving more people than I need to.” Marta took Abby’s hand and headed to the adjoining door between the two couples’ rooms. Only then aware Charlie’s shirt was on the floor she tried not to draw attention to it, going straight into Sandy and Kerry’s room with a quiet knock.

“Hey, ¿estais despiertas?” she whispered.

Kerry was on the bed reading, a sleeping Sandy dead to the world beside her. She looked up and put her book down, removing her glasses from her nose.

“Sorry, did we keep you up?”

“No, don’t worry, I always struggle to sleep after any night with loud music. Hey, Abby, what’s up?”

Abby looked to Marta for support.

“Abby has...Fliss in her room. She was looking to borrow…” Marta raised her eyebrows.

“Say no more,” Kerry laughed.

Marta gave an affectionate touch to Abby’s arm and left, sensing the awkwardness on Abby’s part. 

“Um, you should use a condom, there are plenty inside,” Kerry said searching through her bag until she found a black canvas packing cube which Abby was more than thankful concealed its contents. “There's plenty of lube, vibrators, spare batteries too, feel free to use whatever, just be safe, yeah?” Kerry held out the pouch.

“Yeah, thanks,” Abby smiled awkwardly as she took it. 

“And if you change your mind, at any point, that’s ok. She seems like a nice girl but if you need anything I’m just next door, ok?”

Abby wasn’t sure if she was glad Kerry was only one door away or not. She nodded again, gratefully. “Thanks Kerry.”

“No problem. Otherwise I suppose I’ll see you at breakfast? We’re gonna head down for nine.”

“See you then,” Abby smiled, leaving through the main door.

* * *

Choosing not to reveal to Charlie what his sister was up to two doors away, Marta instead took the opportunity to strip down to her underwear as she heard the sound of her former and current lovers laughing in the bathroom.

“I’m getting awfully alone out here,” Marta said, loud enough for them to hear, sitting with her legs out in front of her on the bed, wiggling her toes out of either excitement or nervous anticipation.

“Sorry, I was just trying not to be intimidated by your fiancée’s penis,” Charlie laughed as he came out of the bathroom.

Marta remarked that the strain on his underpants had subsided. “I hope she wasn’t a turn off for you,” she laughed.

Elizabeth then emerged in her black underwear, the stuff that Marta couldn’t help but feel turned on at one glance of her bronze skin accentuated by the sexy dark lace against it. Her fiancée was preoccupied attaching her harness and dildo, one that was understandably intimidating for a straight guy who Marta had no recollection of being into _that_ stuff.

“Don’t worry, it’s for you, not me,” Charlie winked. “Although the slight delay to tonight’s proceedings may have left me…” he didn’t have to finish his sentence before Marta began to remove his underpants, feeling herself getting wet in the silky white panties of Elizabeth’s she was still wearing.

“I’m not looking to delay any further,” Marta whispered, getting into her hands and knees.

“You still haven’t taken my panties off?” Elizabeth whispered, rubbing her hands over Marta’s ass. Watching the two of them get intimate gave Charlie little notice before the rise in his pants returned.

“Oh my God,” he muttered under his breath, then getting a shock as he felt Marta closing her mouth on his penis 

“Oh gosh, it’s so hot watching you do that,” Elizabeth moaned. 

“You’re not jealous?” Marta whispered back. 

Feeling ugly in her maternity bra Marta tried to remove it, only for Elizabeth to attend to it for her before she could. “I get to have you every night darling,” Elizabeth purred, cupping her hands over Marta’s swollen pregnant breasts as soon as they were free. “I don’t get to watch you do that every day,” Elizabeth purred, beginning her trail of kisses on Marta’s neck, pulling on her lover’s hips and feathering the kisses down her back, climbing onto the bed behind Marta and beginning to remove her own underwear from her lover. “Have you been wearing these since Tuesday?”

“Wednesday,” Marta whispered back. 

“Dirty girl,” Elizabeth laughed and spanked her. “Now what would you like dear Charles and I to do to you?”

“Fuck me,” Marta moaned. “I want you in my pussy, and him in my mouth.”

Charlie happily obliged, edging closer to her at his end of the bed. “Tap if you need me to stop, ok?”

Marta nodded. 

“One second,” Elizabeth said, rummaging in the bedside drawers for lube. 

“The one with the Bible,” Marta directed her.

“I think it’s too late for the Gideons now, we’re beyond saving,” Charlie chuckled.

“Perdóname, Padre, porque he pecado.”

* * *

Marta had no idea where she got her energy from to keep going over an hour; being fucked in her mouth and her pussy at the same time pushed her over the edge in no time, leaving plenty of time for Elizabeth and Charlie to be the centre of attention too. 

After they had all had more than their fair share of orgams and switched positions more than a few times, they lay exhausted yet satiated on the bed, Marta on her side eyelids fluttering as she fell into slumber.

“Who knew the Jury’s Inn had beds big enough for three,” Charlie laughed softly, his voice lowering to a whisper. “I can get moving if need be? You only have about five hours until breakfast.”

“If you want to sleep here you can,” Elizabeth said, stroking Marta’s hair. “We have the spooning down since this one is not allowed to sleep on her back.”

“No, I wouldn’t want to be spotted by the others when I leave in the morning, I’m assuming you guys want to keep this on the DL?”

“Yes. Thanks,” Elizabeth nodded. “And honestly, thank-you for a wonderful night. Not what either of us expected from this trip I’m sure, but one to tick off the bucket list.”

“Definitely. Listen, I don’t know when you guys will be able to tie the knot, but when you do, I would love to be there. Although if it is too awkward I’d get it…”

“No, no. You’ll always be a great friend of ours. You’re the one brought us together after all. Thank-you.” 

He kissed Elizabeth’s nose. “I’ll let myself out.”

* * *

Breakfast was an interesting affair. Sandy, who probably could’ve represented the USA in sleeping as an Olympic sport these days, was struggling to keep her eyelids open at the table as Kerry piled breakfast in front of her, fresh as a Daisy.

“Wait, you must have hardly got any sleep,” Marta said as she joined them. “Why so spritely at this hour?”

“I probably still got an hour or two more sleep than I would after a usual double shift,” Kerry smiled. “Did we miss much after we left?”

“Nothing before I saw you at about 2. Were you awake much longer?”

“Long enough to know that you all seemed very well entertained,” she said, blinking at Elizabeth who now joined them at the table.

“Wait, what did I miss?”

“Oh, just regretting putting Kerry in the room next to us.”

“To be fair it was Abby who sounded to be having the best time.”

“Good to hear. Anyone heard from her?” Marta asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. As much as she knew Abby had paid them a visit in the early hours, she’d undoubtedly been too busy reacquainting with her ex to have overheard much detail.

“What time did your friend leave?” Kerry asked.

Marta froze.

“We all left Abby’s room at about two,” Elizabeth chipped in quickly. Well, she wasn’t lying.

“Speaking of the devil,” Sandy muttered, as Abby, messy hair intact, joined them at the table. 

“Morning,” Kerry chirped.

“Morning. How are you always so awake?” Abby laughed, joining the table with merely a coffee mug in her hand. 

“Twenty years of no sleep,” Kerry laughed. “Training me for our new arrival at least.”

“Morning all,” a northern Irish lilt interrupted them. They looked up to see Fliss joining them in her outfit from the night before, fully-plated breakfast in tow.

“Glad to see someone is making the most of the breakfast offer,” Elizabeth smiled, raising her eyebrows at Abby.

“Beats my brother’s attempt at cooking for starters,” she replied, digging straight into her eggs barely giving a second glance to the looks of half of the table. It took everything for Elizabeth not to make some innuendo or another.

“I’m gonna go smoke,” Abby said, standing up and waiting a second to see if anyone followed her. Were she not halfway through eating Elizabeth would’ve followed, keen to get the gossip on what Abby and Fliss had got up to in the early hours. 

“Must’ve been nice not worrying about any interruptions,” Sandy said, managing a spoonful or two of oatmeal.

“Oh you mean Ella? Yeah, she’s still learning to knock before entering,” Elizabeth laughed.

“Is Ella your daughter?” Fliss asked.

Marta nodded and smiled.

“Do you know what you’re having this time?”

“Oh well, we wantEd a surprise, but your brother inadvertently ruined that at the scan.”

“I didn’t know you knew!?” Kerry gasped.

“The same as you,” Elizabeth smiled. “Sandy and Kerry are also having a boy.”

“Aw, so you two will have one of each? Amazing,” Fliss said, somehow still chowing down on a third slice of toast: “You guys are such models for me. Like when I came out I never thought about settling down, starting a family. That was probably what my mother was mostly upset about, finding out her only daughter was a lesbian. It’s so nice to see it can be done.”

Kerry smiled. “Yeah, I mean, it’s not easy, but it’s certainly possible.”

As Abby returned Fliss finished up her plate and stood up to follow her to go get more coffee. On their return Fliss turned to wave to the others. “I’m in work at midday so I had best get home, it was so nice meeting you all,” she smiled, and then gave Abby a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her jacket and leaving.

Not wanting to be first to say anything, the four of them merely raised eyebrows and made eyes at Abby, waiting for her to speak as she sat back down.

“What? What did she say!?”

Soft laughter resounded at the table.

“She didn’t say anything, don’t worry Ms. Lockhart,” Marta teased. “It doesn’t mean that we don’t want to know the details, though.”

Abby hesitated before the other three also glared at her, particularly Sandy who felt entirely out of the loop.

“Ok, so we slept together.”

“Evidently,” Marta laughed. “How was it?”

“It was...good.”

“Just good?”

“Well, I don’t know what to divulge. We both came, more than once. Is that what you wanna know?”

“Sounds good to me,” Sandy laughed under her breath.

“Are you going to try to see her again?” Kerry asked.

“When? Don’t we leave the area on Tuesday?”

“We’ll be back next week, if you want to see her again.”

“I don’t know, maybe?”

“Ok,” Elizabeth smiled, unconvinced at Abby’s nonchalance. Then again, Elizabeth had never slept with a woman she hadn’t fallen head over heels in love with. Which reminded her. "Babe, we need to go," she said quietly to Marta. "Appointment's at eleven."

"Appointment?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah...follow up from Friday..." Elizabeth said, unconvincingly.

"Is everything ok?" Kerry asked, putting a hand on Marta's 

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Marta replied.

" _En serio,_ everything's fine. Really good actually."

Thankfully the tattoo and piercing place they'd found was only a two minute walk from the hotel.


	19. dulce (adjective); sweet, lovable, adorable

The pastoral simplicity of Sunday back at Elizabeth’s father’s house was a more than appropriate comedown from the weekend’s antics. As they were met at the station Ella hugged both Elizabeth and Marta as if she hadn’t seen them for months, much to Elizabeth's displeasure when she pressed her head too hard to her mother's breast.

“Have you been looking after Grandpa for us?” Elizabeth asked, only wincing slightly, as they climbed into the car, which filled up completely with all six of them plus Ella’s car seat. 

“Yes, we had lots of fun,” Ella laughed, clipping herself into her seat. “And I made dessert for after dinner tonight.”

“ _¿Verdad? ¿Qué has hecho?“_ Sandy asked.

“Well yesterday we made _fairy_ cakes,” she said, pronouncing _fairy_ as _ferry_. “And we cut up some of the leftover ones to put in the trifle.”

Sandy blinked, completely unaware of what any of those things were. “Sounds...nice?!”

“You’re in for a treat,” Dr. Corday sr. said.

“Oh Dad you didn’t?” Elizabeth said. “You know how I find it completely addictive.”

“Relax, dear, we sprinkled chocolate on top, not _crack_.”

“I may be needing these once you’re done,” Elizabeth laughed, pulling on Marta’s maternity sweatpants.

The house was full of the scents of roasting meats as they returned. “I thought we could make a long afternoon of it,” Elizabeth’s Dad told her. “Give me a chance to actually get to know these visitors of ours.” He began taking out bottles of wine from the very crowded wine rack.

Elizabeth smiled, timidly. “You know, Marta is a wine merchant by trade. She can give you some ideas of pairings, or use her contacts to help you restock. We won’t need that much today though...only three of us will be drinking.”

“Oh, is that so? Well, I have a non-alcoholic sparkling rosé somewhere, it will be good to put it to use. Not that rosé and roast chicken are a good match.”

“It’s perfect,” Marta said, taking her first sip of wine in six months. “Usually anything they remove the alcohol from tastes just like juice.”

“Can I try some?” Ella asked.

Elizabeth shrugged, allowing Marta to make the decision. 

“Um, sure, it might not be sweet enough for you though,” she said, helping Ella lift the glass to her lips. The face she pulled indeed indicated it wasn’t to her taste, the others chuckling around the table as she immediately switched back to her apple juice.

“I’ve never known Yorkshire pudding _and_ apple sauce with...chicken? Is this a family tradition?” Marta said. “Not that I’m complaining, I’m a convert.”

“Dad lived in York for a short while during his fellowship, they apparently are very keen on Yorkshire pudding with any roasted meats.”

“Ah yes, my stepdad would agree with you on that one.”

“And when I used to make roast pork it would always dry out and end up being fed to the dogs,” Elizabeth’s Dad chuckled.

“You’ve never mentioned your stepfather before,” Kerry said. “Is he from Yorkshire too?”

“It’s debatable. Historically, yes, but Middlesbrough is north of the county boundary these days.”

“Will we be meeting him when we head up north?” Abby asked. “We are heading to Yorkshire right? My English Geography is all over the place,” she smiled.

“Oh yeah, Bob was the one who insisted we go to Whitby to see them. _Mama_ seemed to think that moving out of London was going to get her out of our visit.”

“You two don’t get on?” Dr. Corday asked her.

“We haven’t really since she remarried. And it’s nothing against Bob...just she kept moving on and trying her hardest to leave the past behind, myself included.” 

Marta must have heard what she said out loud and related her own situation to it in a way she never had before. She put her cutlery on her plate and looked down, before excusing herself to the bathroom.

The others looked to Elizabeth for guidance on what to do or say.

“I don’t think I’m best placed to go after her,” she said, turning to Abby. “You go?”

Abby nodded and got up to follow Marta.

Knocking on the bathroom door, a sniffly “ _I’ll just be a minute,”_ emerged from behind it.

“It’s me,” Abby said softly. “Just wanted to check you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” she said. As she opened the door with a red face and smudged kohl around her eyes, Abby took her hand and went back into the bathroom with her.

“It’s ok to be upset,” Abby said, crouching down as Marta sat on the closed toilet seat. “Trust me, it’s hard not to see your own decisions as a rehashing of the mistakes your parents made,” she stroked Marta’s hand. 

“Thanks,” Marta said, forcing a smile. “I just...I know everything has moved so quickly between Elizabeth and I, I feel like such a hypocrite.”

“Yes, but you’re not leaving your child behind.” 

“She gave up my childhood home without even a second thought for me wanting to say goodbye. And it was just a bonus for her that she thought she wouldn’t have to see me by doing so.”

“We _can_ go back? Just you and me if you want, after we meet the Muphys? Wander the neighborhood, you can show me where you grew up.”

“Yeah? I’d like that.”

“I mean, we can even go to where you lived with Jason too. But only if that’s what you want.”

“Maybe. I could see if his brother and sister wanted to meet in our old stomping ground.”

“See, that would be nice. And I’ve never been to London, so a whistle stop tour with a local guide would be right up my alley.”

“Sure,” Marta smiled. “Can you...sort my makeup? That mirror is terrible, you can tell a woman hasn’t lived here for over a decade.”

Abby laughed, searching for something to dab at Marta’s face until she found a small bag of cotton wool. “Then let’s get back to dinner, your roast will be getting cold,” she said, dabbing at her face.

Marta nodded, and gave Abby a brief kiss on the lips. “I love you, mate.”

“Love you too,” Abby smiled, wrapping her arms around her.

“¿ _Estás bien_?” Ella asked Marta as she returned to the table.

“ _Sí, muy bien mi dulcita_ ,” Marta replied, kissing Ella’s temple while reaching her arm behind her to squeeze Elizabeth’s hand.


	20. la família política (noun, feminine); in-laws (literal: "political family")

“You excited for a day out in London!?” Kerry asked Ella, as she helped her into her jacket. 

“What do we have planned for the day?” Sandy asked. “Not sure how much I can be on my feet.”

“Open top bus tour?” Elizabeth suggested. “Then we’re booked in for dinner at 7 before the train home. Abby and Marta will join us there.”

“Ooh, what’s for dinner?” Abby asked, as she emerged by the doorway in a sensible pleather jacket, ready to go.

“We’re booked at the Breakfast Club,” Elizabeth said.

“Breakfast. For dinner?”

“Indeed,” Elizabeth raises her eyebrows excitedly, leaning down and tapping Ella on the nose. “And they even make pancakes like they do back home. Just how you like them."

Ella's face lit up.

"So where are you guys meeting the Murphys?” Elizabeth asked.

“Near Whitechapel, just in a greasy spoon.”

"I love how British you become while we're here," Elizabeth smiled, taking Marta to one side away from the others. “Are you going to be ok?”

Elizabeth swept Marta's fringe out of her eyes. “Of course,” Marta rubbed her nose with Elizabeth’s. “I'm looking forward to giving Abby the _unofficial_ tour.”

“If you need me, I have my cell with me, ok?”

Marta nodded. "You mean your _mobile,_ " she said.  
  


* * *

  
After they parted their ways at London Bridge station, Marta and Abby walked over the bridge itself, allowing some time for pictures with the London Eye and Tower Bridge in the background. Once at Monument (the actual Monument itself Marta had known nothing about until Abby insisted they read each plaque and inscription), they took the District Line eastbound a few stops and emerged above ground in the old East End.

“Prostitutes were murdered by Jack the Ripper _all_ around here,” Marta told Abby.

“I can see why you wanted to live here,” Abby laughed, poking fun at her. 

“It’s kind of up-and-coming now though,” Marta said, sticking out her tongue playfully. They found the cafe and ordered two coffees while they waited, amazed that they had a fancy Italian espresso machine and actually had decaf.

“So what do you want to say to them?” Abby asked her, sipping her coffee.

“I don’t know. I just want their blessing really."

"Blessing? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not like I'm asking for their approval of Elizabeth and I. I just want them to know that I've considered Jason in all of this...And to know what level of involvement they would want as his side of the family.”

“They all live _here_ though don’t they?”

“Melanie and Simon do. Their parents are back in Ireland.”

“Either way, as long as you and Elizabeth are staying in Chicago, there’s only so much they _can_ be involved.”

"I suppose," Marta nodded. “Does that make me a horrible person? _Wanting_ to raise his kid on a different continent to both my family _and_ his?”

“No, I don’t think it does. You have a family there, a life with someone you love and who loves you, support from friends. You have every right to want that environment around your child. It’s your baby too.”

Marta smiled, nodding but then stood up as she noticed the siblings arrive, the dark haired brother and sister immediately spotting Marta and approaching their table. “Thank you so much for coming, sorry for cancelling the other day,” Marta said, hugging Melanie. Simon politely shook both Marta and Abby’s hands. “This is my friend Abby.”

“Hi,” she waved awkwardly to Melanie as they all sat back down.

Before they could really get into any conversation the waitress came and took their order. “Full English please, but can you make sure the fried eggs are well done?” 

“Um, I’ll take the full English too please but scrambled instead of fried eggs, thanks,” Melanie ordered.

Abby and Simon also ordered the same.

"It always feels wrong ordering a full English, it was a full Irish when we were growing up,” Simon laughed.

"Forgive my ignorance, my family are Polish... _is_ there a difference?" Abby asked.

Melanie laughed. "Just better sausage."

"Better everything," Simon laughed. “So what brings you over? You are working in Chicago still?”

“Yes, I got a job in a hospital, Abby is a nurse there.” 

“Oh wow, change of career for you then?” Melanie smiled. "Not still in the wine business?"

“Yes, well I’m a clerk in the ER...it was kind of unprecedented since the Consulate didn’t honour my job offer after Jason...passed. With visas and everything else in place it seemed silly not to go ahead with the move so I just took what I could. I would like to get back into the wine business at some point though, when the time is right.”

The siblings nodded in understanding. "Ma was never happy with Jason taking the job over there, but it’s not like they’ve been in London recently either. I don't think they ever liked that Jason got a British passport. I think they’ll be asking us to relocate back to be with them in no time.”

“Do you think you will?”

“I don’t know. Meath is hardly Dublin, you’re miles from anything when you’re out there. We’ve only ever been back in the summers. We grew up here.”

“Another place can really quickly become home though,” Abby said. “I moved around _a lot_ as a kid and I’ve found a home in Chicago now, can't really imagine being anywhere else right now.”  
  


* * *

  
After they finished eating, Marta excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Abby noticed a shared look between Melanie and Simon, a _knowing_ look, as Marta went to the bathroom. She made eye contact with them and smiled, as if to confirm their suspicions, or so it felt that way.

Simon also excused himself and went to the bathroom, returning to the table at a similar time to Marta.

“So I noticed…” Melanie said, after Marta sat back down. “Are you pregnant?”

Marta nodded. “Yeah. Due in the new year."

“And the baby is Jason’s?” Melanie asked.

Marta nodded again.

“Oh wow,” Simon exclaimed, spilling his tea, not from the surprise but from his sudden movement trying to feign surprise.

“Congrats,” Melanie said, although a part of the way she said it didn’t sound entirely convincing. “Must’ve been wonderful news.”

“I mean, yes, to some extent, although with everything that had gone on, I didn't really see it coming until I was already twelve weeks gone."

The brother and sister nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I suppose we should say congrats to both of you! Aunt and Uncle!" Abby smiled, breaking the silence.

“Oh right, of course.”

“When Jason died I...obviously didn’t think I’d ever get to have the child of the man I loved. But the idea of doing it alone in a new place was daunting.”

“So you’re not moving back?”

“No, my parents aren’t in London anymore so it doesn’t really make much sense to. But I want to be honest with you both...I _am_ living with somebody else.”

"Like a housemate?" Simon asked.

"More than that..." Marta said softly.

“Oh. So he will raise the baby with you? You are sure the baby is Jason’s?”

“It can’t be anyone else’s. And _s_ _he_ will, yes, raise the baby with me. She too has a daughter, Ella, she’s two. It works well for us, if only as two single mums having each other for support.”

“Right. But are you... _together?”_

Marta nodded, holding herself back from laughing at their surprise. “I didn’t plan to move on so quickly, but it just... _happened_.”

“Wait, so are you a lesbian?” Simon asked Marta.

“Well...no. I have dated women before, in Uni, and before I met Jason. And well…”

“Sorry for being so blunt about it but it seems to me once you got what you needed from him you conveniently remembered you’re gay again.”

“Mel, please,” Simon said. “She didn’t mean that.”

“It’s ok Simon,” Marta said, “Listen, Melanie. You know what I think, honestly? I’ve heard it all. I’ve been a queer woman in the closet most of my adult life, I am not yet out to my family, because it makes my life a hell of a lot easier not to.”

"Then why did you feel the need to tell us?"

"Because? You're the closest family the baby will ever have to their Father. When I met Jason and we got to know each other, we fell for each other. Every part of me loved him. And I still do love him, as will our child; he will forever be a part our lives. But our baby does not deserve a single-parent family, with one parent struggling to scrape together what I can to provide. Elizabeth, my partner, she’s a wonderful person, a caring mother, an excellent surgeon. She earns far more money than me, she owns her own house. She can help provide a life for this child that I never could alone, and she’s happy to do so. Because she gets it."

"It's not just a relationship of...convenience?" Melanie said. "Sounds like you have a little _too much_ in common _-_ "

Abby breathed in deeply through her nose. “Sorry for interrupting, I just want to add, I’ve known Elizabeth for a good few years now. I think it is important to note that she also lost her husband unexpectedly a few years ago, to a brain tumour. And she has been raising her daughter alone, still working her ass off to do an excellent job at work, and frankly, I would want her, and Marta, to raise _my_ kids if I had the option.”

“And how do you do that? Like legally, you can’t get married.”

“Not at the moment. We have talked about it, and we’re exploring our options. We can assign each other our Power of Attorney, we're considering adopting each other’s children as an option too. We may marry in Spain if the same-sex marriage law there passes, and of course if we do we want all of you there, the entire family.”

“And our...niece or nephew. Will they know us?”

“Absolutely. Elizabeth is from Sussex, we’ll both be heading back to Europe a couple of times a year minimum I’m sure, we can work something out.”

Simon smiled. “Doesn't every kid in the States love to rave about how they’re part Irish or something, I can imagine having actual Irish grandparents will be pretty cool.”

“Ah...see I never actually met your parents.”

“They used to joke to Jason that you didn’t actually exist,” Melanie added.

“Well...I’m hoping they would want to meet their grandchild. And me too, however they choose to acknowledge me.”

“We’ll talk to them. I don’t know how they will react, to the whole... _being raised by two women_ thing,” Simon raised an eyebrow.

“I’m still attending church in Chicago, Catholic Church. If that helps.”

“I’ll let them know.”

“Anyway, I really appreciate you guys giving up your time to see me. Well, us!”

Simon insisted on paying for the breakfasts and was chatting away with Abby when Marta returned from a second trip to the bathroom.

Marta approached Melanie to one side. “We have to get going...it was great seeing you both. Next time I’ll try to meet you that bit closer to your end of town.”

“Well I figured you’re going to your house? Since you asked to meet here.”

Marta nodded. "We're flying back out of Gatwick in a week or so, if you would like to meet Elizabeth."

“Yeah, that would be great,” Melanie nodded, sounding the most sincere she had all morning.

"Bye," Marta began to wave, to be taken aback with a hug from Simon, who then also hugged Abby.

Melanie waved politely as they parted separate ways, the brother and sister heading towards the tube while Marta and Abby crossed the road in the direction of her and Jason's home.


	21. abuelos (noun, masculine plural); grandparents (part two)

They were all exhausted by the end of the day and squeezed into a booth probably better suited for four as opposed to six. 

“I know we were seated most of the tour but I am absolutely knackered,” Elizabeth laughed. She moved Ella onto her knee to make some room for Marta next to her. “What did you guys get up to?”

“Marta showed me her old stomping grounds, East End, West End, Notting Hill,” Abby pulled up a stool to the end of the table.

“Did you meet the baby’s family?” Ella asked.

“We’re all the baby’s family,” Marta said. “You’re the big sister, your Mommy and I are the parents, and there are lots of aunts.”

“But you were seeing the baby’s daddy’s family today?”

 _That kid doesn’t miss a trick,_ Marta thought to herself.

“Yes, we met Jason’s brother and sister. They’re also the baby’s Aunt and Uncle.”

“Are they my aunt and uncle too?”

“Kind of. They want to meet you, both of you,” Marta said. “We can go see them before the flight home.”

“Did my daddy have brothers or sisters?” Ella asked.

“No. Neither of us did. That’s why we always wanted you to have a brother or sister. And although we didn’t get to do it the way you planned, it all worked out on the end, didn’t it?”

As soon as Sandy ordered the chicken and waffles Marta knew she had to have the same; Ella insisted on her blueberry pancakes, Elizabeth had her first full English since arriving and Abby put them all to shame by ordering something remotely healthy.

“Well we’ve already had one huge breakfast today,” she smiled. “And I’m not eating for two.”  
  


* * *

  
When they arrived back at the house, everyone said their goodnights and went to pack for leaving the following day.

“Ella, bedtime,” Elizabeth said, after they’d briefly caught up with her father, who had poured out a scotch for Elizabeth and put the kettle on.

“I can take her,” Marta said.

“No, I want Mommy.”

“Ok,” Marta half-smiled, hoping she wasn’t growing distant. “Te quiero, niña.”

“Te quiero Mama,” Ella whispered as she hugged Marta and her Grandpa then followed Elizabeth to the stairs.

“What’s the matter, my love?” Elizabeth asked her daughter as she popped her into her bed, taking off her socks and leggings to get her ready for bed.

“Nothing.”

“You seem sad,” Elizabeth said. “Do you miss home?”

“A little.”

“I know it’s a long time to be away from home but everyone who we love and who would be around you at home is here with us. And you’ve got to see a lot of Grandpa.”

Ella nodded. 

“I know it's different here, we’re meeting new people, you’re seeing new things. You must be really tired too, since we’ve been so busy today.”

Ella nodded again. “Why are we meeting the baby's daddy’s family, but I don’t know anything about _my_ Daddy?”

“You know lots about Daddy. He was a doctor, he used to work with Aunt Kerry and Aunt Abby. He was from California, a place called San Diego, by the sea. He liked sports, like baseball and ice hockey. He was a good ice skater.”

“Can we go sometime?”

“Skating? Sure.” Elizabeth nodded. 

“In California, is that where we went to the beach, before he died?”

“No darling, that was Hawai’i. Your Daddy lived there for a while too, when he was little.”

“Can we go to all the places where Daddy grew up?”

“Of course we can, one day.”

“Why don’t I know Daddy’s family?”

“Daddy’s Mommy and Daddy have both died, darling. But you have Rachel. Would you like to give her a call? We can try her tomorrow.”

Ella nodded. 

“Whatever happens, with Marta, the baby, our wider family with aunts and uncles and one day there'll probably be some cousins, you will always be my number one girl. You came from me, you grew in my tummy, you’re part me and part Daddy.”

“Would Daddy be happy for us?”

“I’m sure he would be.”

“He loves Marta too?”

“Not in the same way that I do, but I’m sure he would.”

“I don’t want to forget him.”

“We won’t ever forget him Ella.”

They cuddled on the bed a little longer until Elizabeth found herself yawning. “Ok, bedtime. Early start tomorrow. I love you baby.”

“I love you too Mommy.”

* * *

“Is she ok?” Marta asked as Elizabeth re-emerged downstairs.

“Yeah,” Elizabeth smiled, looking quite worn-out. “She was asking about Mark.”

Marta nodded. “You can always talk to me about him too, babe,” Marta said. “I talk an awful lot more about Jason than you do about Mark.”

“I know. I guess I just got used to going it alone.”

“The kid won’t have started picking up on what she had missed until recently,” Charles said, handing Elizabeth’s drink to her.

“Are you sure she’s ok?” Marta said, taking her girlfriend to one side. “Whatever else is going on, Elizabeth, Ella has to come first.”

“She is still only young, she will adapt. And it’s not just about Ella, it’s about you and our son too.”

“Son?” Charles’ interest piqued. “You’re having a boy?”

“Yes, well, Ella said it was a boy all along. But it was confirmed on Friday.”

“You never said.”

“Sorry Daddy, I guess I haven’t seen you much to tell you.”

“Will I see you again before you go?”

“We’re back on Sunday, without Kerry and Sandy though, they’re staying in Edinburgh.”

“I look forward to it, me and my girls,” Charles smiled, putting his arms around Elizabeth and Marta. 

“And I wanted to say, I know it’s not easy...you girls being together. But you should know, as soon as you are able to tie the knot, you have my blessing,” he whispered in Marta’s ear.   
  


* * *

The next morning the 5am early start agreed better with some than others.

“I’m happy to drive,” Sandy smiled, looking surprisingly fresh. “Stick Kerry and I up front seeing as we won’t be doing the journey back down with y’all.”

“Just remember to drive on the left,” Abby laughed.

Elizabeth emerged from the house with Ella asleep in her arms. 

“Here she is, my sleepy princess,” Marta smiled. “And her daughter.”

“Very funny,” Elizabeth smiled. “Have we got everything? Kerry? Sandy? You’re not coming back here.”

“No, we got it.”

“Oh Sandy’s driving?”

“Yeah, she pointed out they won’t be able to help on the way back.”

“True. Ok,” Elizabeth put Ella, still sleeping, into her car seat and scrambled in her satchel for the maps and directions she’d printed and borrowed. “5 hours 25 if all goes to plan.”

“And that’s nearly all of England?” Abby blinked, amazed.

“Not quite,” Elizabeth smiled, “most of it is one motorway.” She climbed into the back behind Abby, the two of them sitting at the back leaving space for Marta across from Ella in the middle. “I love traveling with Americans, they think everything is such a short distance,” Elizabeth whispered into Marta’s ear.

Ella roused just as they came off the M25. “Buenos días, chica,” Marta said to her, the only other sounds the engine and Kerry softly singing along to a Hall and Oates cassette playing quietly through the car stereo. “¿ _Dormiste bien_?”

“ _Sí_ ,” she replied, rubbing her eyes. “Where are we?”

“Just leaving London,” Elizabeth spoke from behind her. 

It was just starting to get light.  
  


* * *

  
The pub where they’d arranged to meet Marta’s mum and stepdad was big, bright and airy. They were given a long table in the middle of the floor, the only one set up to seat eight.

The six girls were taking off their coats and pulling up chairs when a middle-aged olive skinned woman in sunglasses and a shorter, balding white guy came to join them.

 _“Mama,_ Bob,” Marta said, hugging them. “These are my friends Abby, Kerry and Sandy. And this is Elizabeth and Ella. Elizabeth and I are engaged.”

“Engaged? ¿ _Para qué_?”

“ _Casar, cuando sea posible_.” She didn’t say much else as they took their seats and ordered drinks. Sandy positioned herself between Rosa, Marta’s Mum, and Kerry, who took one table head opposite Abby at the other. 

Usually Elizabeth wouldn’t start _drinking_ so early in the day, however, they had been up for eight hours and once Kerry suggested they share a bottle of wine she was all over it.

Opposite Marta, Bob ordered a pint, although it was slightly awkward then when he asked Abby next to him what she was drinking and she told him straight out that she doesn’t drink and was happy with soda water.

Ella sat between her Mum and Marta, putting their hands on top of each other’s whenever she wasn’t holding the two of them herself, nestling against Marta as much as Elizabeth.

“So _this_ is your family?” Rosa asked, unconvinced, looking between Elizabeth, Ella and her daughter.

“My _chosen_ family, yes. You know, like how you _chose_ Bob over coming to Abuelo’s funeral.”

“ _Nunca iba venir al funeral de mi ex-suegro. Y cada vez que intento explicar la historia entre yo y Bob…_ ”

“Ok, ok,” Bob interrupted upon hearing his name. “Why don’t the two of you speak outside?” he suggested. 

Marta shrugged and nodded and followed her mother to the garden where Rosa immediately lit up a cigarette.

“Would it be rude if I went out there to smoke too?” Abby whispered to Bob as the rest of the table sat in awkward silence. He shook his head and invited her to follow him out to the opposite end of the garden where they undoubtedly had more amicable conversation than what was going on between Marta and Rosa.

“So you’ve known Marta since she was a teenager?” Abby asked Bob.

He nodded. “We never had the best of relationships, but only really because she and her mother didn’t either. When we first met, Marta was in Spain with her Dad over the summer, and Rosa never did tell me she had a daughter. We were married very quickly as I was working away on oil rigs a lot of the time, then I was gone before she returned. It turns out as well as not telling her daughter she had got married, she also didn’t go back to Spain for Marta’s grandfather’s funeral. That’s been the recurring source of tension between the two of them ever since.”

“That much I worked out. So you must’ve been away a lot?”

“12 weeks on, 12 weeks off. I was back in London for Christmas that year with the two of and met Marta for the first time. She was a feisty fourteen year old to say the least.”

“I can imagine. So you and Rosa didn’t know that Marta...dated women?”

“She never brought anyone home, male or female. Jason was the first partner of hers we ever met. Their wedding was much like ours, small, just the two of them and a couple of witnesses. No parents, no party.”

“Did you like Jason?”

“Oh he was grand, like. Really nice lad. We were both pretty shocked ‘usselves when he died, so it was a shock too to find out Marta had moved on so quickly. But I ‘spose that was her way, always threw herself completely into everything she ever did. So she’s doing the same with motherhood now. Anyway, what about you Abby, do you have a partner, kids?”

Abby took a drag of her cigarette and shook her head. “I’m divorced actually. Just been focusing on work since then. I’m a nurse, but would like to go back to school and become a doctor.”

When Abby and Bob climbed back into their seats the waitress came to take their order, forcing most of them to decide in a quick moment without more than glancing at the menu, instead worrying about what deterioration in mother-daughter relations was happening out on the patio.

Elizabeth was far too hungry to care. “I ordered for Marta, Bob, you should maybe…?”

“Oh right, yeah.”

Rosa and Marta weren’t back at the table long before everyone else had finished their lunch, and when they did sit down Marta merely sipped on her soda and rearranged her watermelon salad with her fork.

“Sorry, I didn’t know what to order you.”

“It’s ok,” Marta whispered, “I’m not too hungry anyway.”

Deciding to meet them at the pub and not at the house was a mistake in hindsight, as both very full Sandy and still hungry Marta didn’t feel quite up to driving. “I should’ve had Abby added to the insurance,” Elizabeth said. “But we can’t risk driving uninsured here.”

“It’s ok, we can walk from here if you guys are up for it? Come get the car later?” Bob suggested.

They agreed, although Ella was incredibly anxious to be leaving her yellow mini-suitcase behind, so Abby helped her wheel it from the centre of town around to Bob and Rosa’s, about a ten minute walk away.

“Are you sure you’re ok to walk?” Bob asked Kerry, who insisted she was. “It’s nice to get outside, we’ve been cooped up in the car since the early hours.”

He nodded, turning to look for Rosa who was engrossed in what sounded like confrontational conversation with her daughter in Spanish, which to him didn’t sound much like a joyful family reunion. Sandy walked behind them and raised her eyebrows, taking Elizabeth’s hand and whispering into her ear.

“Rosa is not giving Marta an easy ride here Liz,” Sandy whispered. “You may have your work cut out.”

“Well I’m hoping that my daughter can win her over with our familial charm,” Elizabeth laughed. “Should I be worried?”

Sandy shrugged. “Hard to say. We all have your back though.”

Elizabeth nodded. This wasn’t exactly the _meet the parents_ experience she had hoped for, but it was still incredibly early days.


	22. abuelos (noun, masculine plural); grandparents (part three)

Bob and Rosa's house was in an 80s suburb of the town, down a street where each house more or less looed the same, just with differently placed front doors and garages. Bob had bought their four-bedroom detached when he retired from oil rigging, returning to the area to keep an eye on his aging parents who had both just passed away. Showed how much Rosa kept her daughter in the loop.

There was room for all of them in the house, although on a combination of emergency beds, including bunk beds Bob’s nephews would stay on if they ever visited, a pull-out double mattress in the home office that was comfortable enough for Marta and Elizabeth to share, and another single room they expected Abby to take. As the divvied up each room, it became apparent that Bob hadn’t been aware of Sandy and Kerry also being a couple, and probably out of guilt for the two of them having walked the distance from town to the house, Bob suggested that they sleep at his parents’ cottage which was closer to the beach. “I wouldn’t want to inflict bunk beds on any of you.”

“Where can I sleep?” Ella asked.

“You can share with your Mommies,” Marta said. 

“Or you and I can take the bunk beds?” Abby suggested.

“Abby are you sure?” Elizabeth asked her.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun!”

“Can I take the top?” Ella asked.

"It's a little high up for you," Elizabeth said, her protective parenting kicking in. "Although I'm sure that Aunt Abby will read you a bedtime story on the top bunk before putting you to bed on the bottom. If you ask her nicely."

"Will you?" Ella asked her, looking at her hopefully.

“Most definitely,” Abby laughed. "We can even have a little slumber party."

"Mommy calls them _sleepovers_."

"Does she now?"   
  


* * *

  
While Elizabeth was showering Marta made use of the time to have a lie down and reflect on the conversation she’d had with her mother that morning.

“ _Since when…”_ Rosa had begun, “ _do you date women?”_

_“Mama I have since I was a teenager. Just nothing ever got serious enough to warrant telling you.”_

_“You didn’t think it was important for me to know?”_

_“Not if the only outcome was you reacting like this.”_

_“Like this!?! Sorry Marta, how **am** _ _I reacting!?! Please explain it to me so I can understand."_

_“Reacting like there’s something wrong with the fact I’m in love with a woman.”_

_“What do you know about love!?!”_

_“You didn’t care to ask that when I married a man. Now you apparently have standards that need to be met.”_

_“I wasn’t invited to the wedding!”_

_“Is that what this is about? You married Bob without even **telling** me, I figured you were just as disinterested in my life.” _

_“Marta, that is not what this is about!”_

_"This is what is has been about for the last twenty years, Mami."_

* * *

The animosity in the air followed them around for the rest of the afternoon, Rosa still doing little in the way of talking while Bob pottered about the kitchen making drinks for everyone while nobody else really knew what to do with themselves; Kerry and Sandy still lumbered with their luggage and Ella restless as they sat still in the living room, some dull British daytime programme flashing on the TV. 

“The weather is nice out, we could go outside?” Abby asked.

“I'll get the garden chairs out! Great idea” Bob agreed, “I thought we can do the beach tomorrow, it’s supposed to be fine out most of the week. Meet the two of you down there, sorry I forget your names, Sandy and...?”

"Kerry."

"Carrie like in _Stephen King_ or Kerry as in _Katona_?"

"I have no idea," Kerry laughed, "I assume the latter?"

"Atomic Kitten not made it across the pond. For once I agree with your country on something..." Bob said. Neither Sandy nor Kerry following his words, they instead began to follow him into the garden.

Once outside they helped put the furniture out, six chairs around a table and two additional lounger seats by the fire pit they planned to use as it got chillier in the evening. "Can even toast some marshmallows, that's what you yanks do, right?"

“That would be wonderful,” Elizabeth said, "like when I went camping with Daddy," she whispered to Ella, who now clung to her mother's leg as adults were all moving furniture around the garden.

Rosa glared in Elizabeth's direction as she overheard her mention Ella's father, choosing to sit on a lounge chair away from where the rest of them sat at the table to set up trivial pursuit and other games Bob had unboxed and dusted off.

"I'm yet to do any of that stuff that since I moved out there, I supposed pregnancy scuppered a lot of my plans for exploring my new country," Marta said, still on her feet, appreciating being able to stand up and breathe in the fresh air.

"It doesn't help that you shacked up with a Brit either," Elizabeth smiled, rubbing Marta's bump and kissing her neck. "Still got lots of exploring to do myself."

Bob stopped in his stead and stepped back, to take a proper look at her, bump and all.

“You look stunning Marta. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks Bobby,” she smiled back. 

“I’m really glad you’ve found your family. I did my best to be a stepfather to you at fourteen but, as you’ll find out one day, teenagers aren’t the easiest.”

“If two is anywhere as bad as fourteen we’ve already seen it all,” Elizabeth laughed, Ella making a confused face. “Plus my stepdaughter gave us a raw deal, before she grew up a little. Only took her father dying.”

“Marta was a wonderful child,” Rosa piped up from the corner of the garden, cigarette in hand. “I suppose she still is.”

“I would love to hear about Marta’s childhood,” Elizabeth said, taking the opportunity for her to open up and pulling up the seat beside Rosa, looking to Marta to check she was ok to take it. 

Marta nodded, instead sitting with her friends at the table and setting up the game for the five of them.

Although the conversation was difficult to begin, Rosa gradually began to come out of her shell as she and Elizabeth talked, mainly about parenting, as Ella still clung to her mother and Elizabeth rocked her on her knee. Rosa had Bob fetch out her boxes of photos from the loft, and spread out pictures of a miniature Marta across the grass. 

“What a beautiful girl,” Elizabeth smiled. “Ella, do you know who that is?” she asked her daughter, showing her a picture of Marta dressed for her first day of school in England. 

“Marta?!” Ella said in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Marta called over.

Elizabeth held up the picture for her to see.

"Is that you!?" Abby laughed.

“ _Sí, cuando era niña,_ ” Marta smiled. 

“Do you recognize Mama?” Elizabeth asked her.

“Kinda,” Ella giggled as Marta tickled her.

"You call Marta _Mama_?" Rosa asked Ella, who nodded, tentatively, before running over to Marta with more of the pictures in her hands.

"Ella was too young to remember her father," Elizabeth explained. "Marta's the only parent she's ever known apart from me."

"And she's already calling her _Mama_ after six months?"

"We introduced the name since we want her and the baby to see us the same. Me as _Mummy_ and Marta as _Mama._ "

"Does that make me _Abuela_?" Rosa asked.

"If that's what you would like," Elizabeth nodded and agreed. "I know things have moved incredibly quickly, and I would have the same reservations you have, but after the couple of years we've both had, we just want to be _happy_."

"Yes, your husband also...passed?"

"He had a brain tumour, before Ella was born. He was in remission and then it came back about eighteen months ago. Between that, troubles with work and Ella almost dying I just..."

"Ella almost died?" Rosa said, a little too loudly, causing Marta to raise her eyebrows at her mother. 

"Yes. It's a long story...we were lucky she made it to one year old, so by her second birthday I felt I really needed to count my blessings. So we told her about us, about her having a baby brother on the way, about how the fact she'll have two mommies and no daddy around doesn't change anything about how loved she is."

" _¿Es un niño?_ A baby boy?" Rosa asked. "Have you decided a name?"

"We haven't discussed it together..." Marta said, looking over to Elizabeth.

"Well I've told Marta, it's entirely up to her of course."

"I want to name him after his Daddy," Marta whispered.

Rosa and Elizabeth both nodded and smiled.


	23. humor (noun, masculine); mood, temper.

Marta awoke next to Elizabeth who lay reading, 

"More parenting literature?" Marta yawned, stretching.

"No, self-help, if you'd believe it."

"No!?" Marta gasped. "I actually do not believe you," she lifted the front of the book up to check, kissing Elizabeth on the lips when she saw the unimpressed look on her face. " _Take Time for Your Life_?" Marta read from the cover. "Very American."

"Well, I think it's working."

"You do?"

Elizabeth nodded. “It's making me rethink some stuff from my past, or, well, the last couple of years."

"Like what?"

"I really should’ve made more time to mourn Mark.” Elizabeth said. “When I came back from my stint in London, I...threw myself into things. Perhaps a little too much. That’s one thing Kerry and I didn’t see eye to eye about for some time, and she wasn't the only one."

"Why, who else?"

"Oh, I don't know exactly, but I'm sure a fair few people seemed to think once I came back I’d turned into a bitch, since, well, I did act like one. I just spent more and more time with Romano since he was the only person remotely able to tolerate me... I just put barriers up around me. I didn’t want to feel warm and cuddly, or loved,” Elizabeth tickled Marta, who giggled. “Apart from with Ella. And even she just reminded me that Mark was no longer here.”

"Surely everything reminded you of him? You built a life here with him that was entirely different from the life you lived before."

“I know. I mean, I'm glad for it now...now I've got this amazing life with you, building _on_ my life with him instead of wiping the slate clean and starting over. Obviously my way of carrying on through everything wasn’t the best way to cope. You evidenced that yourself."

"I did?"

"Well, instead of hardening your exterior you sought out love and support from whomever you could. And through doing that you’ve made some wonderful friends, even if maybe your trust was misplaced at first... And of course, as much as it was a bit of a shit thing for Kerry to do, kicking you out... _we_ may never have happened if she hadn’t.”

"True. We can say that about anything though."

"I know. At one point I thought I might have ended up sleeping with Romano."

"What!?"

"Oh come on, you didn't know him, he wasn't so bad. He actually used surgical equipment to fish my wedding ring out of the drain once when I dropped it while scrubbing in.”

Marta smiled. “Good job there's no dangers of that with ours. You only had a soft spot for him because he had a hard one for you”

“No,” Elizabeth laughed, pushing Marta playfully.

"Who could blame him?" Marta smiled back, looking at Elizabeth with her _sexy eyes_.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Marta gave Elizabeth’s hand a squeeze. “I can’t imagine you being a bitch,” she smiled.

“Luckily for you, I’m reformed.”

They kissed, only to be interrupted by Elizabeth's alarm clock.

“Sorry, I set one to make sure that Ella wasn't lying staring at the ceiling itching to get out of bed. Are your folks early risers?”

"They were always up early when they were working, no idea how they are in retirement."

Elizabeth nodded. "Things seem to have improved between you and your Mother."

Marta nodded. “She had her doubts, but I think her heart's in the right place."

"I think I understand where she's coming from."

Marta looked at her confused.

"It's not dissimilar to what I go through with Ella. I know she's only a toddler, but at whatever age kids are, mothers like to think they know best. I don't always do what's best for her...but I do as far as I'm concerned. Does that make sense?"

Marta nodded. “You're a great mother though. And Ella's a well adjusted kid.”

"In some ways more than others. She's a precocious little thing," Elizabeth laughed, although she then nodded and agreed. "But you're a well-adjusted adult. You don't think so? You're doing so well. Coping, mentally, I mean."

"Babe, come on, we've talked about this, I'm fine."

"And I agree, I know that my bedside manner isn't great, being a surgeon doesn't exactly enhance my people skills, but I do want to check. It's been a tough few days for you, with the Murphys and now your mother, I just don't want you to feel like you're unsupported or that everyone around you is doubting your choices, the last thing you or baby need is a build-up of anxiety with four months to go. But generally you do seem to be getting the support from them."

"Yes. She seems to be keen on being an _Abuela_."

"I would probably struggle myself if I didn't have the support of my own family. Not that my mother has really acknowledged my news or my visit..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm wonderful. I just worry about you ."

"We'll be fine, we're all set. Once we're home I have fourteen more weeks before maternity leave, the last few prenatal appointments and Lamaze classes, then baby's here. And then you can do all of this overprotective fretting and worrying again on his behalf."

"Sorry. I just...I was the one being fussed over last time around. Mark was so calm...he'd done it all before. But I find myself in this strange limbo of having done _your_ part before, but not mine."

"I haven't done any of this before, babe, so please, don't apologise."

"Do you know what my biggest worry has been since last weekend? And please don't laugh."

"People finding out we had a threesome?"

"No!" Elizabeth flushed red. "I've been thinking how, even though I had no idea Ella was a girl until she was born, this time since we know it's a boy. Do I even know anything about boys? Like every man in my life has been exactly that, a _man_ , an _adult male_. I know nothing about _boys_."

"Me neither. It was always just me and my Mum, occasionally my sister, well, half-sister."

"You barely mention her. What's her name?"

"Magdalena, Magda. She's a lot older than me. Well, doesn't seem so much now, but when I was four and she was seventeen it was a big difference."

"It'll be nice for our two to be so close in age."

"Yes. Providing they get along..."

A knock on the office door interrupted them. As Elizabeth squeezed between the bed and door to open it slightly, she heard the screams and cries of her toddler from a couple of rooms over, and was greeted with an apologetic look from Abby. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, she won't tell me what's wrong. All I did was climb down from my bunk and go to use the bathroom. When I came back..."

"Don't worry, thankyou." Elizabeth crept into the room where Ella lay on the bottom bunk in the dark. "Why are you crying now, Ella Greene?"

"Aunt Abby is gone."

"Aunt Abby was in the bathroom, and only for a little while." Elizabeth looked at her daughter sternly while she continued to cry. "Come on, you're a big girl now. At home you sleep in your own room, on your own."

"We're not home."

"No, we're not. But this is your _Abuela_ 's house," Elizabeth said. "I had to learn what that word means, but you already know don't you?"

" _Abuela_ is Grandma."

"Exactly. And the lady who lives here, Rosa, is your _Abuela_. It was very nice of her and Bobby to have us to visit, and I'm sure we'll be back here to visit lots more and it will start to feel like home. " 

"I have a... _Abuela_?"

"Yes, she is Mama's _Mama_."

Ella nodded, before looking back up to her mother. "How about your Mommy?"

"We will see her when we go back to London. Now, no more tears, Mummy is here, Mama and Abby are here, _Abuela_ and Bobby are here...and we all would like a hot drink and some breakfast. How does that sound?"

Ella looked at her mother with a slight smile.


	24. cuidado (noun, masculine): care, looking after

They lounged on the beach in the afternoon, the late summer sun beating down on the otherwise relatively chilly day, the group of eight made the most of the time to unwind before continuing their respective journeys the following day. Kerry and Sandy would head north to Edinburgh; a mini-moon and some time alone before they flew back to Chicago that weekend; the others staying back down in Sussex a few more days and tying up loose ends, such as meeting Elizabeth's Mom and introducing the Murphys to Elizabeth and Ella.

They shared stories of Chicago with Rosa and Bob, about how cold the coming winter would be, about how the grandparents should all visit during the holidays. Ella curled up between Marta and Elizabeth, her head rested just above the baby bump as she napped, Marta running her fingers through her hair, a blanket wrapped around the two of them to shield from the cold wind. 

As Sandy napped with her head on her lover’s knee, Kerry regaled what it had been like to work with Elizabeth while she had been pregnant, the tragedy and hilarity of her two false alarms before her third and final set of contractions led to Ella’s birth, and the leaking in the OR incident that followed.

“You have this to look forward to,” Rosa laughed, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “How long will you have off work?”

“Six weeks. Although when that’s over I’m going back part time, two days a week.”

“I didn’t know that,” Abby said. “We’ll hardly see you.”

“Well, I’ll be back and forth with Elizabeth and the kids more than enough I’m sure.”

“I’m just hoping we’re able to spend more time together than I was able to with Ella. I worked so I needed childcare so I needed to work more to pay for the childcare, only needing it two days a week tops is going to be far more beneficial, both for Mommy as well as Mama and Baby. No leaking at work incidents when you're actually able to feed most of the time.”

“Lucky me,” Marta laughed. 

“And as great as it’s been for Ella to have her nanny, especially when I was on my own, it just doesn’t make sense anymore. So between the two of us and hospital daycare we should be able to have it covered. And I’m sure Kerry and Sandy will appreciate the extra pair of hands once they’re both back at work.”

“Are you sure Marta?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s the least I can do seeing you’ve done so much for us, and been so flexible with my work.”

Sandy, whose pregnancy had been far from comfortable, awoke from her slumber, almost joining in the conversation by adding  _ she could’ve had the baby for us as well,  _ only just biting her tongue in time to stop herself.

“Are you ok honey?” Kerry asked her girlfriend. 

“Yeah, just think all the driving yesterday left me feeling a bit queasy.”

“Well, the sea air will help,” Bob smiled. He and Abby walked to get fish and chips for them, which made all of them vow never to order them from Ike’s again.

“The seaside is the only place for them,” Bob said. 

After they ate they wandered into the town, which with its winding cobbled streets made it somewhat difficult for Kerry, but she insisted they keep going, slowly wandering down backstreets and peering through windows selling trinkets and treasures.

“I should get something for my mother,” Elizabeth pondered.

“You didn’t bring her anything from home?” Abby asked.

“She’s never been fond of the states. I’m sure she’d appreciate this far more,” she said, looking at gemstone rings, her eyes then drifting over to body jewellery.  "Aquamarine and Ruby wasn't it?" she whispered into Marta's ear, who nodded.

"What was that?" Abby whispered, following Elizabeth inside to buy gifts for Susan and Jing-Mei. 

“Better than the tourist tat we saw back in London, right?” Abby said as they exited the shop, taking out her lighter that had the Yorkshire rose engraved on it.

“This place is just as touristy, only it’s we Brits who flock here instead of foreigners. You should see that beach on a weekend in July. Can’t move for Geordies,” Bob said.

“Geordies?” Kerry asked, looking confused.

“People from Newcastle. There’ll be plenty of 'em on your train up to Edinburgh tomorrow.”

“Right. What time was the train again?” 

“From Darlington at eleven,” Rosa said.

“Is that far from here?” 

“About an hour and a quarter. It’s back the way we came. We can drop you there,” Marta smiled.

“No we can get the train from here, can’t we?”

“Good luck with that, the line takes near three hours to meet with the East Coast mainline. You’re in’t north now, not everything is as it is in that there London,” Bob said, shaking his head.

“My teenage years were rife with Bobby’s moaning about how the north was left out of everything,” Marta laughed.

“Aye, well we were. Apart from’t pretty beaches. God’s own country up ‘ere.”

“You should see Sussex,” Elizabeth smiled, as she and Abby exited the shop.

“Oh you really should, it’s beautiful down there,” Abby said, lighting up a cigarette.

“Come on Abs I thought you were my mate now, not ‘ers,” Bob said, taking her lighter and lighting up his own.

“It is very beautiful here too, Bobby.”

Bob kissed Abby on the cheek. “She learns quick this one.”

“He’s smitten with you,” Rosa whispered to Abby as they continued to walk back towards the cottage. “I find it hard to believe you’re the only single one here.”

Abby blushed.

“If you don’t like the attention he’s giving you please just say.”

“Oh no, I mean, it’s  _ fine _ . Just as long as it doesn’t bother you?”

“No, I know what he’s like. I just didn’t know if you were also...a lesbian.”

“I’m not, well, I’ve only ever had relationships with men.”

“Ah.”

“The same could be said for Elizabeth before I came along,” Marta chipped in, squeezing between her mother and her friend, winking to Abby.

“Really?” Rosa asked in surprise. “Check you out, breaking all these women’s hearts.”

“What do you mean,  _ all these women _ ?”

“Well they’re all clearly fond of you. All four of them.”

“Oh, no, Marta and I, we never…” Abby started, then flushed with embarrassment.

“Although you wanted to…” Marta laughed.

“Oh come on, that was one time.”

“Sorry, sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No you shouldn’t,” Abby glared at her. 

“Abby and Kerry and Sandy are all just really close friends of mine. We work together, so see each other all the time,” Marta explained to her mother. "Kerry and Sandy took me in when I first moved over, until I moved in with Elizabeth."

“Right, ok.”

* * *

The games were out again in the evening, first Chinese Checkers which allowed Ella to join in, albeit only by sitting on Bob's lap and knocking his pieces over whenever she tried to do some jumps.

Rosa fussed around getting drinks, sherry for she, Elizabeth and Kerry, stout for Bob and soda for everyone else. 

" _¿Quieres leche caliente?"_ Rosa asked Ella, who nodded.

"Warm milk," Marta whispered to Elizabeth. " _¿Y después Abuela puede leer una cuenta y arroparte?"_

 _"Sí,"_ Ella said nodding.

"¿ _Verdad_?" Rosa asked.

"It's almost bedtime," Marta said, stroking Ella's fringe out of her face. "Go with _Abuela_ to get your milk."

"Check you out, playing Mom already," Abby said quietly, after Ella and Rosa had left the room.

"Better to get the toddler on side before the baby comes along," Elizabeth said. "Next time she has a tantrum she's all yours."


	25. autoestopismo (noun, masculine): hitch-hiking

After dropping Sandy and Kerry off on the way, the drive back south took far longer than they’d foreseen - even with Marta and Elizabeth sharing the drive, the traffic hit a standstill as they passed Newport Pagnell and it only got worse from there.

“It’s not looking like we won’t be back at Grandpa’s until very late,” Marta said, checking her lipstick in the overhead mirror. “What should we do for dinner?”

“Take Out?” Abby suggested. “I would kill for some fried chicken or something.”

“Ooh, that sounds like a great idea,” Marta whispered. 

“All the stuff I don’t let Ella usually eat, hmm…” Elizabeth said, looking over her shoulder to check that Ella was fully engrossed in the Wiggles CD she was listening to, and not their conversation.

“Come on, we’re on _vacation,_ ” Abby begged.

“And you did let her have pancakes for dinner on Tuesday,” Marta laughed.

“Fine, fine. I don’t know about Drive Through but there’s a service station on the M25 where we can stop off.”

An hour or so later the three women sat sprawled between a few tables in the service station food court, struggling to stay awake from a fried chicken-induced coma, Ella already passed out on her mother’s knee. “Good job we have a couple of medical professionals here,” Marta laughed. “Although I may also need a seamstress once I split my maternity pants.” 

“You feeling ok?” Elizabeth asked Marta. “You haven’t eaten anything like this since, well, before I knew you. I thought fried food was a complete no-no.”

“Oh I think I’m past that. Or maybe it because there’s only half as much junk in it as there is in the states.

“Hey, I grew up on that junk,” Abby pouted. “Right, I’m going to grab a coffee.”

“That’s a point, can you get me one?” Elizabeth asked her. “And I can drive, if you want to sleep.” Elizabeth kissed Marta softly, enjoying the closest thing they’d had to time alone all day.

“Hi, sorry to, erm, interrupt...we are hitch-hiking to Germany, and um...we wondered if you had any space to take us with you further south?” a northern redhead asked them. Looking up, there stood three student-aged kids in matching royal blue hoodies, two girls and a guy. 

“Germany?” Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrows. “We can take you to Gatwick?”  
  
  


* * *

“So let me get this right, you guys are racing to get to Germany?” Abby said. The coffee had given her a bit of a buzz, either down to the caffeine or the number of pumps of syrup she'd insisted they put it. _That's how they do it back home..._ she'd replied to Elizabeth's concern. 

Elizabeth was glad Ella was asleep so hadn't seen.

“Yes, Leipzig in East Germany as a half-way point. Then we have to get to Slovakia.”

“If you were to, I don’t know, book a flight to Germany as we drop you at the airport, wouldn’t that be an easy win?” Abby was now swirling her finger to finish each and every last drop of whipped cream and caramel.

“Well, no, we’re not supposed to spend money,” the dark skinned girl, next to Abby in the middle row, replied.

“Right.” Abby pondered for a moment. “And people just pick you up, like this, and drive you?”

“Well so far, yeah. But you’re only our second lift. We left London at 6.”

The red-headed girl leant over the back seat into their conversation. “Our first was a deaf couple, we didn’t communicate very well. We wanted to go the _other_ way around the M25.”

“I did think you were heading the wrong direction,” Elizabeth laughed. 

“Which way do you want to head?” Abby asked.

“Towards Dover, to get the Ferry or the Eurotunnel,” the black girl next to her said, as if this were an obvious fact.

“Are you sure Gatwick is ok for you?” Marta shouted back

“Yes, there should be plenty of people heading East from there,” the boy said.

“You know, I went to school in Tunbridge Wells, I’ve been meaning to take Ella there... We could take you there in the morning? Unless you’d rather travel on through the night. There’s a room at my Dad’s place where you can stay.”

“That would be great! We hadn't decided what we were doing about sleep tonight yet, we were maybe gonna pull an all-nighter."

“Woah, woah,” Abby interrupted. “We could be _murderers_ for all you guys know?”

“There’s a two year old child with us, not to mention that you and I would be breaking the Hippocratic oath,” Elizabeth said, matter-of-factly.

“You guys are doctors?” one of the students asked them. 

“She’s a trauma surgeon,” Marta pointed to Elizabeth, then swivelling around and using her finger to point back to Abby “and she’s an emergency nurse.”

“Wow, good people to be in company of then.”

“How do we know _they’re_ good people?” Abby asked, winking for their guests behind Elizabeth’s head.

“Abby, we see far worse people day in day out at work and put ourselves in far much more danger to save their lives.”

“Plus, the fact that they approached two women making out with a toddler on my knee and thought to ask them for a lift, makes me think they’re good people,” Marta laughed.

“Oh, right….I just feel that back home if you attempted this you’d be half expected to end up dead.”

“But we’re not in the states now, are we, Abigail?”

Abby mimicked Elizabeth who had used her parenting voice with her friend, making the students laugh.

“So where are you from?” the freckled red haired girl asked them in a Manchester accent.

“Spain,” Marta laughed. “Via London.”

“I’m from Minnesota, but we all live in Chicago now.”

“Sussex,” Elizabeth added. “And the little one back there was born in Chicago.” She looked briefly behind her to check that Ella was still soundly sleeping. 

"How about you?” Abby asked, either excited to make friends or merely high on sugar and caffeine.

“Me and Naomi are from Manchester, Alex is from Southampton. But we’re all students at King’s.”

“Ahhh, King’s,” Elizabeth’s eyes lit up. “Marta and I went to Uni there.”

“Is that where you met?”

“Errr…not really,” Marta smiled. 

“Wait, so where are we staying tonight?” the boy asked, looking at a map.

“In a village called Bolney, near Haywards Heath.”

“Ok, are you sure we can stay? And get a lift out East tomorrow?” 

“Of course,” Elizabeth said. “Actually, babe can you call my mother?”

“You want me to speak to her?”

“No it’s ok put her on speaker.”

Isobel picked up after the fourth or fifth ring. “It’s a bit late to call Elizabeth.”

“It’s only just gone nine. And lovely to speak to you too, mother,” Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “We’re going to be in Tunbridge Wells tomorrow if that’s easier to meet up than us both traveling into London.”

“Oh, well, yes, it’s closer to home for me.”

“Great, shall we say 10? For brunch.”

“That’s fine, let’s meet at Bill’s, although we may struggle to get a table if you’re bringing lots of people with you.”

“There’ll be four of us plus Ella. It’ll be fine.”

“Fine. See you tomorrow. Don’t be late.”

“Bye mother, love you too.”

Marta snapped the phone closed.

“Wow,” Abby said. “Are you sure you guys don’t want to go instead of us?” Abby turned to their new friends and laughed.

“She’s not that bad Abby.”

“You’re her daughter, she has no reason whatsoever to like me.” 

“Didn’t you meet her at the wedding?” Elizabeth asked, referring to her wedding to Mark.

Abby shook her head. “I didn’t make it to the wedding.”

“I could’ve sworn you were there…”

“Wait, so you two aren’t a couple?” the boy, Alex, asked Abby.

“Me and her? Oh Gosh no!” Abby cackled.

“Don’t be too insulted, remember whose car you’re in.”

“Oh it’s fine, your father loves me.”

“So wait, which two did you see kissing?” Alex asked.

“Marta and...was your name Elizabeth?” Naomi asked.

“Yes we’re a couple,” Elizabeth laughed, dismissing their confusion with a wave of her hand. 

“Oh, I thought you might’ve been a throuple,” Jessica joked.

“Well there’s an idea,” Abby laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this one, just a bit of fun really to get the narrative moving towards the next significant moments in both Sandy and Marta's pregnancies...  
> (points if you can work out which show I based the characters they picked up on - picking up murderers is a clue...)


	26. viaje prebébé (noun, feminine): "babymoon"

“I am so glad I don’t have to drive anymore,” Sandy said, yawning. She and Kerry had arrived in Edinburgh a few hours earlier, and although they hadn’t planned on spending the evening out, they did find a mexican-owned burrito joint whose hot sauce hit the spot where Sandy didn't know she was missing it.

“Yeah, this trip’s been pretty tiring” Kerry sighed, after paying the bill. “Although you’ve been tired a lot more than usual. Are you feeling ok?”

“Yeah I’m good baby.” They wandered the quiet streets of Edinburgh back to their hotel in the spitting rain.

“I just think we could maybe get you in to see a doctor while you’re here.”

“I’m fine, and I’m due to see Coburn as soon as we get back.”

“As long as you're sure,” Kerry squeezed Sandy’s hand as they arrived back at their room.

“Yes I’m sure. And I’m sure I can stay awake enough to make love to you.”

Kerry blushed. “It has been a while.”

“I’m not the one hung up on having sex in someone else’s house.”

“I’m not the one who fell asleep the last time we had a hotel room for the night,” Kerry teased.

“Although since you ended up lending everything out to Abby we’d have to go back to old school.”

“You know I _like_ that.”

“You also like my strap.”

“Well that’s going to become more difficult as the weeks go on.”

“We can find a way. Or at the very least we’ll have to make the most of it for tonight,” Sandy winked, in the same way that always made Kerry blush. 

“I love you Sandy,” Kerry whispered into her ear. “And I want you.”

“Right now?”

Kerry nodded sheepishly, watching Sandy’s eyes light up as they met hers. Sandy’s hand wandered to the favourite parts of her lover, caressing her modest breast, tickling the skin that hugged her hip, giving a squeeze of her pert bottom. 

“Get on the bed,” Sandy said. She took Kerry’s crutch and put it where she usually did, propped up between the bed and nightstand, and Kerry did as she was told, sitting back and kicking off her shoes.

“Are you glad I wore a dress today?” Kerry asked Sandy, who had already removed her own jacket and boots.

“You know I always love it when you wear a dress,” Sandy kissed Kerry’s hand. 

Kerry caressed Sandy’s face. “I love you Sandy. And I’m so happy that we’re doing this,” she looked down towards Sandy’s baby bump.

“Of course, Momma,” Sandy smiled. “I can’t imagine starting a family with anyone else. I love you too.” She kissed Kerry again, taking her by surprise. “But right now I don’t want you, _Momma,_ I want _Kerry_ , the sexiest woman I’ve ever got into my bed.”

Kerry giggled. “I doubt that.”

“No, but you are sexy,” Sandy whispered to her. “Everything about you. From your coy confidence when you first asked me out to your raw horniness when you wake up wanting a fuck in the early morning.”

“Well, it took me a long time to get to the point of being confident to ask you for it.”

“And why is that?”

“I don’t know...maybe because before sex was only ever something I did, not something I enjoyed.”

“So you never used to call the shots?”

“Why would I order something I don’t want?”

Sandy laughed, removing her blouse. “For the record, I like you bossing me about.”

“I suppose it’s what I do for a living…”

“Although you’re pretty good at not bringing that home. Or at least, not until you want to get down…”

Kerry hit her playfully. “Do I need to tell you to strap up or…?”

Sandy laughed, sitting up. “I’ll be right back,” she laughed, kissing Kerry’s nose and disappearing to the bathroom. "Hey...Babe. I'm all bruised on my stomach. Is that normal?"

"Show me," Kerry said, instantly jumping up to Sandy's aid. Wow, baby, no...that's not good. Did you get injured at work before we left? Or have you hurt yourself while we've been away?"

"Not that I can remember."

"We need to get you to a hospital, now."


	27. invitados (noun, masculine plural): guests

Back at the house, Elizabeth put Ella straight to bed and then went to let her father know there were once again strangers in his house for the night, re-emerging from his room with instructions to retrieve a bottle of wine from the cellar

"You are all over eighteen right?" she laughed nervously, only realising once she'd said it she probably should've checked earlier.

"Um yeah, nineteen, twenty, and twenty-two," Jessica said, pointing across the room at her friends. "Is there somewhere I can smoke?" she asked, and then followed Elizabeth's signal to join Abby on the patio.

"This house is huge," Jessica whispered to Abby, "whose is it again?"

"Oh, um, Elizabeth's father. He's also a Surgeon."

"Wow," Jessica laughed. "So you guys are just friends who work together?"

"Yeah," Abby smiled.

"What brought _you_ over here?"

"Elizabeth and Marta wanted to visit their parents, and as there's Ella to look after, they invited me along as an extra pair of hands. Well actually, another friend, our boss actually, she invited me along. She and her partner were with us most of the trip, but they're taking a babymoon up in Edinburgh."

"Wow, everyone having kids."

"Not me," Abby laughed. "Chance would be a fine thing."

The landline rang as Abby and Jessica returning in from the cold, so Elizabeth excused herself from her cuddle with Marta to go answer it.

"They are so cute," Naomi whispered an a volume so the others could hear, although Elizabeth didn't quite pick up on it.

"Kerry, calm down, what's up?" Elizabeth replied down the phone, apparently not in the same state of panic as the caller. "Oh heck, is she ok?"

Abby stood up, concerned with the half of the conversation she'd overheard. "No, Kerry, it sounds like she's in the best place. Try not to panic... _Kerry._ Do you want us to travel up? We can catch a flight tomorrow...ok well if you're sure, but you should come back here. Call me tomorrow...keep us updated."

"What happened?" Marta asked, as she came into the room in her pyjamas and planned to say goodnight Elizabeth and the guests.

"Sandy's not well...she's having an emergency splenectomy."

"Oh God, is that bad?" Marta asked.

"I suppose it explains why Sandy has been so quiet and tired this entire trip," Abby said. "What caused it?"

"The doctors aren't too sure," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Where are they?" Marta yawned.

"Edinburgh Royal Infirmary. Do you need anything?" Elizabeth took Marta to one side.

"No I just need to get some sleep," Marta smiled. "I just feel bad we're not there with them."

"I told Kerry we'll do whatever they need from us." 

"Of course. Well we're leaving here at nine, so I won't be too late to bed. Goodnight," Elizabeth kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Marta kissed her back.

Elizabeth waved to her as she left the room. "Are you guys ok for drinks?" she asked, ever the hostess, despite her general fluster.

They nodded, politely, in silence.

"What?"

"They were just admiring you and Marta together," Abby smiled. "I mean, I see you guys all the time so I must take it for granted, but wow. You two really do....shine" 

Elizabeth blushed and sat down to join the others, nursing the scotch in her hand. "You know...we've been saying we're... _engaged_ , since, well, we decided to raise our kids together. But she never got a proposal..."

"Are you going to propose!?" Alex gasped, speaking for the first time since they'd all sat down. 

"I'm not sure. Don't you think I should wait until it's...legal?" 

"You could be waiting a while," Abby sighed. "Well, you will for the US."

"I know...We've considered Spain, since that's where most of Marta's family are, and they seem to be ahead of here and even as a Catholic country, to me they seem far more open than Illinois will ever be..."

"At the very least everything is generally heading n the right direction," Alex added.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement before downing her drink. "Right, let me show you where you're all sleeping." They all waved to Abby and then traipsed upstairs after her. "Are you guys all good in one room?" Elizabeth asked while Alex and Abby put up an extra bed in the room that until a few days ago housed Kerry and Sandy. 

"Oh yeah, having beds is luxury enough," Naomi smiled. "Thankyou, again."

"Anytime. It would be interesting to hear how you get on, with your trip," she said, yawning. "Yes, let's stay in touch, but for now, bedtime, early start and all. Goodnight." 


	28. abuelos (noun, masculine plural); grandparents (part four)

The early start wouldn't have been so bad were it not almost impossible to drive to Tunbridge Wells and get enough reception to arrange their plans with Kerry for returning to Chicago at the end of the week.

"Kerry, it sounds like Sandy will be fine, please don't worry..." Elizabeth easily switched into her motherly self whenever a situation arose that allowed her to use her surgical know-how to reassure Kerry.

Marta was driving while Elizabeth tried to have a conversation with her colleague, relying on Abby to translate what they could hear of the conversation. as Marta often had to remind her partner that, as a non-medic, it wasn't often reassuring to hear medical jargon.

"Is it even worth them coming back down here?" Abby asked, peering between the front seats where the couple were now seated with the handbrake on, as the three hitch-hikers were scrambling about getting their bags out of the back of the car.

"I don't want Kerry to think she's alone dealing with this," Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, they're adults, and Kerry's a doctor, but they don't know the system."

"The NHS will look after them, honey," Marta reminded her, flicking the left indicator on as apparently the car behind hadn't realised that being pulled over in a lay-by with passengers collecting their luggage meant they weren't planning on pulling back into the traffic anytime soon.

"What is so pressing on a weekday morning to make this traffic so bad?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the passing cars.

"School run?" Alex suggested, as he and his two friends stood beside Elizabeth's door, reassembled with matching hoodies, backpacks, and signs asking for lifts to the Euro Tunnel or Dover-Calais crossing.

"Sorry, you guys, it's been a stressful morning," Elizabeth smiled. "It was lovely to meet you. I hope you get well on your way today."

"The hope is Belgium by lunchtime," Naomi smiled. "We'll add you to our mailing list!"

"Please do," Elizabeth smiled again. "And be safe, all of you. No more accepting wine from strangers in Sussex country houses."

"Bye," Abby and Marta also said, the car feeling rather empty as they pulled back onto the Dual Carriageway.  
  


* * *

  
With all of the excitement of their overnight guests, compounded with the news about Sandy, Elizabeth hadn't really had a moment to consider that she was about to introduce Marta to her mother for the first time. As she wasn't driving she instead concentrated on trying not to bite her nails, as that would have been the first thing her mother would remark.

Struggling to find a spot in the multi-storey car park in the otherwise quaint town large enough to accommodate their seven-seater, they eventually made it to Bill's to meet Dr. Isabelle Corday, Dr. of the academic sort, at 10.02.

"Only two minutes late, rather impressive, Elizabeth," Isabelle laughed.

"Mummy," Elizabeth half-smiled, half-rolled her eyes as she gave her mother a kiss, Marta noticing this was the first time she had heard Elizabeth to use the term to refer to her own mother and not herself.

"Abby Lockhart," Abby said, taking the momentary silence to introduce herself while Elizabeth and Marta passed Ella between them so that Marta could do the same. 

"Ah, so you are the woman who has stolen my daughter's affections," Isabelle laughed again, "my granddaughter's too it would appear?" Marta opened her mouth to respond when Elizabeth's mother then waved her hand at her comment, apparently to have been taken in jest. "I ordered bottomless brunch, I hope you don't mind."

"Sounds fantastic," Abby said, somehow hungry despite the family feast she had eaten to herself the previous evening.

"Your drinks," the waiter came over with three glasses of prosecco and an orange juice.

"Actually, could I also get juice instead?" Abby asked him politely, as Isabelle immediately placed the only glass in front of Marta.

"Oh, I thought you said Marta was driving?" Isabell asked bluntly.

"She is, um...I don't drink."

"Why would you bring so many guests to your father's house who aren't able to make the most of the wine on offer? It's the only thing worth visiting for."

"Mummy, please."

"I'm sorry. So please do fill me in, Marta, tell me about yourself."

"Um, well I'm from a wine-making family, actually. In Northern Spain. But I moved to London with my mother when my parents divorced."

"Right, and that's where you met your _husband_?" Isabelle lingered on the final word.

Marta nodded. 

"I do think it's remarkable that you have both...found each other, and vowed to raise your children together. Especially in the circumstances...many never do rebuild their lives."

"Thank-you," Marta smiled, neither she nor Elizabeth remotely having expected this extent of acceptance from her, although she did wonder how many glasses of prosecco she had already had, now adding the one mistakenly ordered for Abby as well. 

"And how is my granddaughter?" Elizabeth didn't quite expect Ella to sit quietly in the high chair between she and Marta for so long without demanding attention. 

"Wonderful," Elizabeth replied on her daughter's behalf. "Thriving, really." She continued to evidence that by eating anything her grandmother put in front of her. 

"Have you been meeting anyone else while you were here?" Isabelle asked them.

"We went to visit my mother and stepfather, in Whitby," Marta replied. 

"And of course we've been staying with Father," Elizabeth added.

"No friends?"

"Only Charlie, and his sister," Elizabeth said quietly, hoping her mother wouldn't pick up too much on him. "Our social lives are very much at the other side of the Atlantic, really."

"And is Ella socialising well?"

"Well she's not attending _debutante balls_ , no."

Abby tried not to laugh.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, once her brother arrives we're planning on letting the nanny go, and managing childcare between Marta and the hospital day care. 

"Sounds...insightful. Brother, you say?"

"Yes, we're having a boy," Marta smiled.

"I suppose siblings will help...never saw the appeal myself."

"Frankly, mother, as I'm not planning to ship my own daughter away to boarding school to learn it the hard way, I'd rather she learns she isn't the centre of the universe before she starts Kindergarten."


	29. café (noun, masculine); coffee, café

Flustered, Elizabeth dashed between the stove and the microwave, making sure everyone was taken care of. Regardless of whatever else was going on, she was forever making attempts to take care of everyone before herself. “Busy day today,” she said, rushing a cross the kitchen to kiss Marta as she entered the room. "Good morning, my love," she said, forgetting that the coffee she put to her lips was near scolding in temperature, burning her tongue as she took a sip.

"Morning," Marta smiled sympathetically, kissing her forehead before tucking Elizabeth's curls behind her ear, which was met with Elizabeth in turn straightening the collar on Marta's blouse. "Stop fussing," Marta laughed, picking up a couple of slices of bread before helping herself to jam and butter for her toast.

"It' a big morning for us!" Elizabeth said excitedly, " _and_ our last full day here!"

Abby entered the kitchen, frowning in confusion at Elizabeth's statement. "What's happening this morning ?"

“The Murphys are meeting us in town for coffee at eleven,” Marta whispered over to Abby. “You can come too if you like? When are you seeing Fliss?”

“Um, she was going to catch a train up around lunchtime.”

“Great. And she’s staying the night with us?”

“If you don’t mind…” Abby said, blushing.

“Of course not, you have your own room," Marta laughed, raising her eyebrows.

"Quick turnaround this evening if we're going to get to the hotel on time after dinner..."

"We can get to the hotel at midnight if need be, Lizzie, honey," Marta said. 

"I thought you were heading home tomorrow?" Charles said as he entered the kitchen, squeezing Abby's shoulder and kissing Elizabeth's cheek.

Abby nodded before turning to the party in charge to make sure. "Elizabeth, are you sure it's ok if Fliss stays with me tonight?"

"Of course, it's your last night here! But Kerry and Sandy’s flight from Edinburgh gets in at 9am tomorrow and I promised we wouldn’t leave the two of them stranded too long before we go join them.”

"Sandy is desperate to spend time with anyone other than Kerry..." Marta laughed. 

“Hang on, they’re having a child together, how on earth does three days in Edinburgh do this to them?”

“With two of the days in _hospital_ , Kerry must be in full-blown fuss mode,” Elizabeth shrugged.

"She must see these things at work all the time?" Charles asked.

“It’s always different when it’s someone you know, isn’t it,” Marta replied, glaring over at Elizabeth. "Let alone your _partner_."

"Ok, I get your point," Elizabeth smirked back before heading upstairs to wake up Ella. 

* * *

"Hi, sorry we're a little late," Marta smiled apologetically at Jason's brother and sister who had a table by the window in the café. 

"Don't worry, we figured it must be a bit more difficult with the little one in tow," Simon replied. "I hope you don't mind we already ordered food."

"Oh no not at all, We had breakfast earlier since there was no way this one could wait until eleven in her state," Elizabeth laughed, putting her arm around Marta.

"I'll get the drinks in," Abby smiled, disappearing to the counter.

"You must be Elizabeth?"

"Yes, hi, Elizabeth Corday," she shook his hand. "And this is Ella. Say hello..."

"Hello," Ella smiled, toddling over to them. 

"I'm Simon Murphy, and this is my sister Melanie."

"Lovely to meet you," Elizabeth nodded.

"Likewise," Simon nodded, as they took their seats.

"Wow, you seem bigger already," Melanie said, as she hugged Marta. "Can I?" she asked, holding her hands over Marta's baby bump.

"Yes, sure...not that he's doing anything right now," Marta laughed. "He did have hiccups at 3 in the morning..."

"He? So it's a boy?" Simon asked excitedly. 

"Yes, I uh...was _mistakenly_ informed of the sex when I saw a Doctor in Brighton."

"Is everything ok? With you having to see the doctor, I mean..." Melanie asked, biting her lip.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, I just tripped on the stairs and _somebody_ insisted I go to the ER." Marta raised her eyebrows at Elizabeth.

" _The ER_ , listen to you, sounding all American," Simon laughed.

Abby interrupted their laughs by handing over a Hot Chocolate (large and small respectively) to Marta and Ella, since the younger of the two had taken to always wanting the same as her _Mamá_. Abby herself had taken to drinking too, _when in Rome_ and all of that, and wanted to make the most of the last 24 hours here as much as she could, so was sharing a pot with Elizabeth.

"Stop. Anyway, I wanted to let you know, since we now _know_ to expect a boy, I wanted to name him after his father. Providing your side think that's a nice idea."

"That's lovely, Marta," Melanie smiled. 

"You know you're not raising a kid in the eighties though, don't you?" Simon laughed.

"What, is it really that bad?" Marta's eyes shifted to Elizabeth who was trying not to laugh.

"No," Elizabeth reassured her. "And knowing the origin of it makes it even more lovely."

"You could call him JJ," Abby suggested. "Jason _Junior_."

"As a nod to his being born in the States too I suppose," Melanie laughed.

"You know, I kind of like that. And with the Surname he will keep mine, since I never took _Murphy_ , but maybe Murphy as a middle name."

"Wait...Jason Murphy Sánchez Léon Junior? Is that not a bit of a mouthful?" Simon joked.

"I was considering another middle name too..."  
  
After their last meeting, things at least appeared to go more smoothly; Melanie was bonding with Ella who wanted to try the toasted teacake Melanie had ordered and effectively devoured the whole thing, leading to laughs and apologies from Elizabeth to her. Abby talked to Simon about her Northern Irish _friend_ (who she very much insisted was _not_ her girlfriend, although she was thankful to have someone she could ask to translate some of the phrases Fliss would often use... Marta merely sat back and enjoyed having so many people who were a part of her growing family being together in the same room.


End file.
